The Fates Decide
by Elunas
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, and i am hoping that I will at least please some people. The fates are fed up with the way Harry's life has been going, and have decided to step in. How will this effect his life, his destiny? Rating brought down to T, might go back up to M later on.
1. Prologue: They Decide

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. I wish i did, oh the things i would change. This is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling, so its hers.. along with the billions she has earned.

* * *

The threads of fate. Mystical, legendary, the stories and lore of myth. To those who knew nothing more than mythology, they were just that. To those who knew otherwise, it was so much more. The fates were watching with peaked interest as one of the more fabled threads they commanded was slowly snapping on its own. It was interwoven with a multitude of threads from the same plane of existence. The three sisters; Clotho: Weaver of the threads, Lachesis: the one who measured the threads that determined a mortal's life, and Atropos: the sister responsible for snapping the threads when a mortals time was finally up. One would think this would be a welcome thing, to watch a thread snap on its own, it means less work for Atropos. This, however, was not the case, it was infuriating to say the very least.

As Clotho retrieved her instruments to repair the strand, the other sister watched and it was Atropos that spoke first.

"This is absurd, Lachesis, this is the 4th time in this mortals short life he has almost been claimed. I have a mind to venture to the planes myself and deal with this personally!"

She was livid, no-one had the right to claim her threads. They were hers to snap, hers to deal with. She continued to fume and hissed out a string of expletives as another strand snapped, the thread on its last few strands. She grumbled in slight relief however as her sister Clotho returned, repairing the thread with ease, but also with slight annoyance as well. She turned to her sisters with a small, sad smile.

"My sisters, why... do we not simply cut the thread? Not even into the prime of his life, and he has nearly joined his relations in the Elysian fields. Why do we make ourselves worry of such things?" She sighed as she sat down, watching the thread as it was once again whole. It was Atropos, surprisingly, that spoke up.

"Do not be a fool, sister! You know of his destiny, it is greater than he knows, and it ties him with so many others. To snap his thread is to snap the thread of hundreds, thousands, and then by the idiocy of mortals, millions!" She had started pacing again, huffing and grumbling in Greek as she did so. Lachesis, who until now had been silent, spoke softly as she often did.

"Why do we not simply guide him to victory? He is young, malleable, and we are the sisters of fate... who would deny us anything?" She smiled gently, the more sedate of the sisters, not as hot to temper or bluster. Always thought of as the mother of the three, caring, loving, and most definitely calming. With a slightly interested, and curious expression from Clotho she continued.

"After nearly snapping his own thread, he is in need of rest, as most mortals are. We snapped the threads of the gods themselves, simply visiting a mortal as he sleeps should be nothing." She once again had that small, simple smile on her face. "You weave the strands of life, and through it the vestibules of time itself my sister, what would it be to us but a blink?"

Clotho was now sitting in quiet contemplation, and Atropos was standing in place, her eyes piercing into her soft spoken sister. It was not malice, or anger, but interest, surprise, and affection one would have for ones siblings.

"We have not visited a mortal in some time, dear sister, do you believe it is wise? The last mortal we spoke to went to start his own swath of destruction and pain through the mortal realms." Clotho finally spoke, after what seemed like ages of silence. She was what the mortals called the 'Devils Advocate' of the three.

"He is no ordinary mortal and you know it, sister! Through his years, the pain and misery he has endured, he has yet to darken his thread. It remains pure, it remains wholesome, untainted!" Atropos nearly bellowed, getting a placating gesture from her sister before a gentle voice, yet again, sliced through the tension.

"It is settled then, my sisters, we shall visit him while he rests... and we will tell him of what is to come, what he is to do. The mortal, Harry Potter, will fulfill his destiny as it was written for him." Lachesis nodded and went over to the thread, encircling it in her hand gently and closing her eyes. Her hand was soon covered by her other two sisters, and with a flash of gentle light they were gone from the loom chamber, all threads, all time frozen as they left.


	2. Chapter 1: They Intervene

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was. Belongs to Mrs. Rowling, or is It Ms? I dont pay attention that much. on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1 - They Intervene

Harry Potter was happy, for the first time in a long while he was truly happy. Sure, entering the world of magic was amazing, as was making friends and learning magic. He was happy for a completely different reason though, he felt elation that he would be leaving #4 Privet drive. Walking out of the Shrieking shack with his Godfather not two feet away from him, helping him carry his friend Ron out of the tunnel towards the school. He was going to have a good vacation, he was finally going to be able to have fun, study when he needed to, and maybe even hear about his dearly departed parents. That was a somber thought, he had to admit, but to hear it from one of their friends, it was going to be great, he knew it.

The next thing he knew, however, he was watching Peter Pettigrew scamper in his animagus form into the forest, as their DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, started the painful change into his werewolf form. He had forgotten his potion, and now he was with Hermione running through the forest as his godfather fought to keep the beast at bay. It was like watching his life through someone else's eyes, because again after a flash of events he was desperately casting his patronus as wave, after wave of Dementors flooded the small piece of the lake they had been cornered in.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It couldn't end this way. He saw one starting to kiss his godfather. He couldn't let him be taken away from him.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A small wisp, barely a mist, but it was enough for the Dementor to let go and skirt away as if burned. It was a short lived reprieve, because another was right at its place trying again. This time, however, there was one over him as well. Grasping his shirt with its skeletal hands, dipping down to perform that dreaded action.

"_E-Expect-to.. Pa-Pa-_"

He couldn't get it out, it was too cold, and the screaming. Merlin... the screaming. Ringing in his ears, ringing like a thousand bells that just wouldn't quit. He felt something being pulled from him, his very soul being stripped from his body. The ringing in his ears from the screams pushed back only due to the pain of being literally stripped of his soul.

That was when there was a flash of light, pure, blinding light. It was like a shock-wave of magic, no. It was something more, it was stronger than magic, it was something on a totally different level. He felt his soul return, the pain gone, the screams gone. The last conscious thought and vision he recalled before blackness took him was the visage of three women. Two of them facing away as one was smiling gently down at him... and he felt peace, and then knew no more.

He opened his eyes when consciousness finally returned to him, then shut them from the brightness that was all around him. Was this the hospital wing? No, it smelled different. There was no sterile smell mixed with the brewing of medicinal potions, not the soft chatter of portraits looking over patients and discussing their ailments. There was no sound save for his even breathing, and it smelled of fruits, and honey. He slowly opened his eyes and realized the fruits and honey were on the side of his bed. Then he noticed the bed he was on. It was luxurious, dare he say, Heavenly?

He sat up and looked around, he was in a room that looked like it was pulled from a book or TV program about the ancient Greeks. From the clay pots with intricate designs, to the pillars that held up the ceiling, even the doors and bed was Greek in theme. He sighed softly and nodded to himself, frowning as he slowly got out of the bed. He didn't feel tired, he felt.. new, refreshed.

"Well... that proves it. I'm dead. Good job, Harry, you got yourself killed."

He shook his head with a soft sigh, and then was startled when a sweet, almost melodious voice spoke from the door he didn't even notice opened.

"Not quite, Harry James Potter, but it was very close i will say. However, death is not something that can stop even us."

The boy, not yet 14, turned to the voice and caught a gasp in his throat. There, not ten feet away from him was a woman that exuded beauty. Her hair was silver, no, it was white, but it shined in the light that radiated from her body. Her clothing was just as the rest of the room, styled in the Greek fashion, a toga that covered everything, but showed that she was indeed a woman. She walked gracefully, silently, towards him with a warm smile on her face that couldn't help but make him feel safe. She stopped just short of arms reach and nodded to him.

"It is good to see you awake, Harry James Potter, it has been a long time for you to recover. My sisters wanted it to be instant, however, i felt the normal process would suit your young body better."

Harry nodded dumbly, then spoke softly, not entirely sure of his own voice.

"W-Where am i? W-Who are you? H-How did i get here? I-If I'm not dead, then what am I?" His cheeks flushed softly as he finished speaking, having momentarily channeled his friend Hermione with that slew of questions. He was rewarded with a musical laugh from the woman, and then found himself sitting on the bed after a soft gesture from her, after she sat first of course.

"All will be revealed, Harry James Potter, but first tell me, how are you feeling? I hope you are rested, recovered enough for our much overdue conversation."He nodded and then coughed softly, trying not to sound rude.

"Please, just Harry, I-I'm sure my whole name can be a bit of a mouthful every time." Another soft laugh, not one bit condescending or mocking, just genuinely mirthful before she spoke with that gentle tone yet again.

"Very well, Harry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lachesis, I measure the strands of life that my sister weaves. I am one of the three whom you mortals have deemed the sister of fate. We are far more than such trivial words deem us, but that can wait for another time." She made a soft sweeping gesture in front of her and a plate of tea appeared, offering him a cup as she took a sip of her own from the cup in front of her.

"I am no doubt aware of the questions you have, Harry, and they shall be answered, but first let me tell you of why you are here." Lachesis rose from her spot after placing her tea back on the tray. She glided over to a wall and touched it gently, making it shimmer and dissolve to show a sea of... something. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry followed her actions to gaze over the flowing... stuff. He was broken from his gaze by her voice yet again.

"That, my dear Harry, is the tapestry of life. Weaved for countless years by my dear sister, Clotho. She weaves the fate and life for every mortal. As she weaves, so does it grow and expand with an ever expanding size. I am responsible for measuring just how long a thread she is to weave, and when the time is right, our sister Atropos severs the thread, thus ending the life of the chosen mortal." She then reached out and touched where the wall was, making it shimmer again and zoom in to a spot on the tapestry where a glowing strand rested.

"This, Harry, is your Thread. See how it is connected to so many, how it's very structure is tethered and secured to so many others. It glows because you have purpose, because it has been recently repaired." She paused and glanced at him, and she saw he was looking at her, gob smacked.

"R-Recently Repaired? D-does that mean i r-really was dead?" She shook her head, her small smile replaced by a sternness, but there was no coldness in her voice, it remained warm and soft.

"Your thread was on the verge of snapping, its strands were tearing from it, but we could not allow that. It would have been... an atrocity to let such a thing occur." She stopped and then smiled yet again, but it was because of the other that entered.

"You are more than right, my dear sister, we could not let such a thing happen." The new voice was rougher, but it still held a musical quality to it. He turned to see a woman, while not equal in looks, held her own form of beauty. Black hair, much like his own, yet it differed as while Lachesis hair shone, this new woman's hair absorbed light. She had a heat to her, and her garb while Greek in form, was more battle minded. She wore a golden  
breastplate with a helmet that showed just how formidable she could be should she decide to use the blades resting on her sides. What was not covered in armor, was white with streaks of more of that light absorbing black. His head returned to Lachesis as she spoke when the other woman stopped a good few feet away.

"Harry, this is my sister, Atropos, responsible for removing threads from their connections to mortals. My dear sister, this is Harry James Potter, whom prefers to be addressed by his given name." She smiled at his gently flushed cheeks, Atropos nodding and looking him over as if sizing him up.

"We have much work to be done, and little time to do it in, Harry. I hope you will live up to your destiny." She was interrupted from continuing by a thrid voice. This voice was a little deeper, but still female. He looked to the source and momentarily did a double take.

"You are always so Dramatic, my dear sister. Time has no meaning unless i say it does. Do not let our dear Atropos frighten you, Harry, it is how she speaks. I am Clotho, weaver of time, fate, and the thread of all mortals."

The woman was a good deal shorter than her two sisters, at least by a head or two. What had made him look twice was her appearance. She bore a resemblance to his surrogate mother, Molly Weasley. As with her sisters, she was dressed in the Greek style, but it was not as form fitting, or battle worn, it was... relaxed. Her hair was a bright red, almost as if it was alive and on fire. Her cheeks were plump, as was the rest of her, but she was not fat. She was... chunky, if you could call gods such a thing. he gave her a gentle smile at her words about her sister, and then she spoke again.

"I have watched your thread, Harry. I have watched it since i took the fabric of life and began to weave it. Born to James Charlus Potter, and Lily Marie Evans, taking strands from their life to create yours. Such a strong thread, Harry, weaved together with love radiating from your parents. Your destiny was not lost to my sister, and she voiced her opinion to watch it, and so i did." She nodded to Atropos, who took the Que to speak.

"My sister speaks nothing but the truth. I saw your destiny, and i knew there would be a great, purposeful life ahead of you. However, i did not forsee the atrocities to join you." At that she looked angry, not at him, but at herself. She looked as if she wanted to tear into herself, rant and yell, but she kept it down and continued speaking after a few deep breaths.

"There is a thread connected to yours, from one Tom Marvolo Riddle, you know of whom i speak, do you not?"

Harry was confused, this was a lot to take in. He was in front of the three fabled Sister of Fate, and they were speaking to him with patience, and giving him so much to think about. He was paying attention, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander. He latched onto the name though, and for a moment his eyes narrowed and his voice spoke as if he was spewing venom.

"Voldemort. His thread, his life is connected to mine? C-Can you get rid of it? He's Evil. The worst, h-he killed my parents!"

He wanted to bluster and yell, scream and shout, as a matter of fact he was seconds from doing so, before a soft hand stroked his face. Eyes snapping to Lachesis as she had a soft, sad smile on her face.

"Be calm, Harry, all will be explained, all will be revealed as i have said. Come, Harry, Sisters, let us all sit, relax. This will take time, but it is all necessary."

With that, the three sisters, with their mortal ward, walked out of the Greek doors into a small sitting room where they all sat comfortably before Lachesis spoke again.

"Let us begin, Harry, on the night of July 31st, 1980, the day your Threads came in contact with one another."

* * *

And that is chapter 1. I will try and do at least one, maybe two a week. I don't want to push myself into something and get crap results. I have no beta, so excuse any lax in grammar and spelling. Read, Review if you can (I'd appreciate it). Constructive criticism if you don't mind, flames will be used to warm my toes. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 2: They Explain

Disclaimer: Not mine, but so i can resume my peaceful life without being sued to hell and back, i must decree that  
this all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except my idea, it's mine. All mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: They Explain

Harry looked at Lachesis with confusion on his young face, tilting his head gently as he sipped tea after it appeared before him.

"My Birthday, what does that have to do with anything?" He asked with a frown on his face, and as she had been doing since she first spoke, the motherly Fate responded in a gentle voice.

"The day of your birth marked the day the Thread of Sybill Patricia Trelawney latched onto yours, as it was the day that not only of your birth, but the day of prophecy. She was born of a pair of Seer's, but the gift lay dormant in her until it was deemed necessary. It was not until months later, when in the Presence of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, did the prophecy made years before even her grand-sires were born be spoken from her lips." She paused to take a sip of her own beverage, and it was Clotho that spoke next.

"Unfortunately, the day the prophecy was spoken, was the day the Thread of the one known as Voldemort latched onto yours. You see the prophecy speaks of one to vanquish him, to defeat him for all time, but until he chose to go after you and your parents, the prophecy was vague, with two directions to go." She leaned back and couldn't help but smile at the still confused expression on the boys face. Lachesis was about to pick up the line of conversation when Atropos' patience snapped.

"For all that holds us true, sisters, stop with the cryptic speak! Time has no meaning here, i understand this, but can you not see the boy is confused, he needs more than long winded proclivities!" She turned to him and then with a flash of her eyes, and those of her sisters, she began to speak again.

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_** She recited with a voice that seemed other worldly, ethereal almost, and it made him shudder as for a moment it felt as if a Dementor passed him.

"That is the prophecy, and while it is cryptic on its own, Harry, it can be explained faster now that my sisters have no room for Dramatics." Harry nodded dumbly and turned back to the gently snickering Clotho and softly smiling Lachesis, who took this time to resume her speech.

"Thank you, dear sister, I had planned for at least another length of time to speak, perhaps a fortnight." She was rewarded with a scoff before she spoke again. "Yes, this prophecy was created long ago, but it is not until now that its conditions are met. Your parents, Lily and James, defied the one known as Voldemort three times, but so did the parents of one Neville Longbottom." She was interrupted by a surprised gasp from Harry.

"W-Wait... the prophecy could have meant me or him? That... that's crazy!" He was reeling from this new information, and then his brow furrowed as he reached up to touch his scar as the words of the prophecy struck him.

"I was marked as his equal... he marked me, when he tried to kill me, didn't he?" He looked at the three sisters, and saw them all smiling, nodding gently.

"That is correct, Harry." Lachesis said, continuing after a short pause. "He chose to mark you, but it could have very well been Neville whom was placed with the moniker you so detest." She chuckled at the grimace on his face at reminding him.

"The Potters, however, angered him far more than the Longbottoms, and it was because of this, aside from the prophecy that drove him to attack them, leaving you orphaned after his failed attempt at your destruction." She seemed sad now, and glanced to the wall, where it vanished to show the tapestry, Atropos speaking, her voice somber, without its usual heat.

"That day there were several, pure strands that went to their final spot on the tapestry. While we govern the mortal planes, time and the fields beyond, we are not omnipotent. However, every few centuries Lachesis will become fond of certain mortals, and to lose them weighs heavily on her, your parents were among those few, Harry." Atropos placed a hand on her sisters shoulder, and the smile and warmth returned after a gentle nod of thanks, but still she did not speak.

"While he was torn from his body on that night, he did not die, his Thread remains still in tact. Tainted and abused, but in tact. He has gone through magics and atrocities upon nature that grow more and more terrible with each day he remains alive. We can vanquish him, it would be a simple thing, but it is not his time. We cannot intervene with such things, it would be unforgivable." Clotho spoke, her hand on her sisters other shoulder  
now, and it was with that action that Lachesis seemed to be back to herself., a nod to her sisters and a gentle embrace before speaking to Harry again.

"The vagueness of the prophecy, allotting you with the 'Power he knows not' makes it clear that it could be quite literally anything that he is unfamiliar with. From the choice of using the magic of love, the power of the earth and skies, or even the power of those without magic, which you call 'muggles'." She stood up and came over to him, placing a hand on chin to raise his head so that his eyes locked with hers.

"However, we brought you here for a different power. You stand before the three Fates, the powers that be, the very beings that hold this existence in place. We have decided to intervene, to give you a power he would never fathom. A power that he could never hold." He then saw something in her eyes, a fire, something that made him shudder in awe. Power rolled off her for a moment before she smiled and released his chin.

"As my sister has said before, time had no meaning here, so should you decide it, we shall take you with us, and we shall train you. Help you gain powers and abilities that other mortals would never dream of. What do you say to this, Harry James Potter?"

Harry blinked several times, having inwardly cursed himself when she touched his face as he had blushed so severely, but his brain caught up with her words.

"Y-You're giving me a choice? I-I don't understand..." It was Atropos that responded, her normally heated voice gentle, almost like her sisters.

"We are beings of power, we control so many things, but we are not cruel and demanding. You, as a living mortal, always have a choice. Should you say yes, you will remain with us until we have decided your training is sufficient. Should you decline, you will return to your body, still alive, but with no recollection of this past conversations, it would be cruel to do otherwise." He nodded and then his hands, he found, were very interesting as he stared at them as he thought.

The three beings of power watched him and shared glances with each other, awaiting his response. If time had meaning, they would have noted they waited for at least an hour before he looked up and nodded with a determined look on his face.

"I'll do it, if it will help get rid of him, i'll do everything i can to make sure it happens." He spoke with conviction, as much as a nearly 14 year old boy could have. He was rewarded with a beaming smile and a mirthful chuckle from Lachesis.

"Wonderful! We shall teach you what we can, what we deem necessary for your tasks. You will learn from me the magics of your life."

Clotho spoke after Lachesis. "I will gift upon you knowledge of what you face, and what can be done to combat it."

Atropos spoke last, that heat, that fire back in her voice. "I shall make you toil, your body will become a temple, a beacon of physical perfection, with these three together, you will be a force to be reckoned with. You will be a champion of Fate."

Harry gulped gently at that last bit, but he did not back down. He nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Then, let us begin, Harry James Potter." With those words the four of them vanished, off to start the creation of a champion.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 2 done! Damn, the motivation, i haven't written this much in years. Hope my readers enjoy. It's a little shorter than the previous chapter, but the next chapter will be longer, i am going to try for about 5000 words. Side note, i have the pairing set to HP/HG, but it was going to be more of a friendship thing, i can change that, but its up to you guys. Let me know, review, read, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3: They Train Him

Disclaimer: I'm wondering if i should just do the generic disclaimer, or start making silly ones. I'll think of it later. For now, i do not own Harry Potter, or anything else really for that matter. Except my humble writings. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3: They Train Him

Two figures, instead of four, appeared in a room roughly the size of a large high-school's gymnasium, if it was made for giants. Harry lightly stumbled from the travel and looked around in wonder at sheer size of this room, no, this cavern. They had appeared right in the middle and when he finally made a complete 360 to have a good look, he saw Atropos attire had changed, and that it was just the two of them.

Atropos was in... training mode, gone was her breastplate, and helmet and instead she wore very form fitting leather from head to toe. Made for mobility and flexibility as opposed to her more intimidating and defensive armor from before. She extended her hand and with a snap he found himself wearing similar clothing, and was surprised at how well it fit him. He was not used to wearing things, aside from school robes, that fit him, so it was welcome.

"We are going to start your training with your physical conditioning. My sisters will start to create a... learning plan for you. They must decide between themselves just what you will be learning. I, on the other hand, know exactly what i am going to do. You will tire while here, you will sweat, you will feel the burn and ache of your muscles... but it will all benefit you, of that you can be certain." She gestured to a path that appeared after  
another snap of her fingers.

"We shall start simple, you are young and... frail. I will join you to set your pace." With that she started to slowly jog with him, while eager to get him up towards a level she could really push, she was not cruel to start him where he couldn't commit himself to the workout. While jogging they spoke, thought it was really only one sided as she did most of the speaking while he concentrated on breathing to keep up his pace.

"We start with running, to get the blood flowing. You will soon be able to run briskly for long periods of time and break only the faintest of sweats while doing so. I will then train you in the arts of fighting i have seen you mortals create for yourself. You call them martial arts, if i am not mistaken, but that will not be all. When i am done with you, and it is time for you to return, you will have the prowess of a Spartan warrior, the cunning of a Shogun, the stealth and dexterity of an African hunter. Your foes will fall before you, and think thrice before coming at you again." Through her speech she noticed that he had only the faintest of breathing issues, and she smiled at this, he had some manner of conditioning already, she would have to ask him of this later.

It was after another fifteen minutes or so when he started to huff, puff, and ultimately slow down. Apologizing profusely as he stood with his hands on his knee's. hunched over and wiping the sweat from his head as Atropos stood and watched. He was pretty sure her divine status kept her from really building up a sweat, but he couldn't help but feel jealous, and a bit ashamed of himself.

"S-Sorry, m-ma'am, l-let me just.. c-catch my breath. I-I'll be g-good to go soon." Harry smiled gently, nodding and looking determined, which brought a smile to her face. Another 5 minutes of puffing, and they were off again, though this time it wasn't as long. Instead of standing, he was sitting, shivering lightly as his legs screamed at him to stop. He looked up, looking for a face of disappointment, but his view was obscured by a cup of water. With no real coherence for speech, he nodded his thanks and started to drink.

"Do not apologize, Harry, i do not expect you to be a marathon runner immediately. You must remember, you are timeless here. You will only age in mind, and progress in skill. Your body will only grow as much as it can within your age's limits. Now, as we are sitting, let us relax. To properly hone your body, is to be in control of it. You need air, so your body demands you to take in small, rapid gulps, do not succumb to this. Instead, take control... take in deep, gulping breaths. Slowly, let your body accommodate to its needs on your terms."

After those words, she demonstrated, taking in a deep, heaving breath, and then releasing through her nose slowly. Closing her eyes as if to demonstrate the calming effect it would have on him. He placed his water down, only idly noticing not a drop was gone yet he knew he had at least two cups, and took from her lead. Taking in a deep breath, and then letting it go. After a good amount of these he felt his need for air return to normal. Smiling softly to himself and opening his eyes to see her nodding at him gently.

"Good, Harry, very good. It is also good to do this when you have free time and wish to center yourself. It is a start to further control of your body. Not only will it be at your command, but your emotions will benefit as well. A warrior, at their very core, is in control at all times. Your body is your temple, and your mind is its beacon, it will help you not only in battle, but in learning. A clear mind is like a sponge, and you will learn this i am sure. Come, let us continue." With that she rose, and helping him up they started moving again. They did not jog this time,  
instead they took a walk to a section of gym mats and cushions.

"Here, after our scheduled runs, is where we shall continue further physical conditioning. Your legs will grow strong, and your lungs will be able to breathe deeply, but running does little for your upper body, though it does help. We will practice what you mortals have come to call shadow boxing. Allow me to demonstrate." She took a few steps to the side and then took a boxers stance before she started to jab and strike the air as if fighting an opponent. She went straight for about a minute, even ducking and weaving as if being struck at herself before stopping and looking at him.

"We shall start slow, so you can get into the rhythm of it, and after we shall continue yet again. I have much to teach you, so make sure you are focussed." Harry nodded and then for the next several hours she went through several beginners work outs. He was quick to pick up the regimen, but that didn't mean he was an expert in an instant. He was breathing heavily towards the end, so much in fact he forgot about the breathing excercise she had taught him. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard a soft voice from above him. He looked up to  
see Lachesis smiling at him.

"Atropos tells me you are leaning quickly, but have a great deal to go before it is second nature, Harry." He could only nod at this, still having breathing issues, but he would get there.

"That is good, after you have rested, you will start more training." He groaned and she chuckled gently. "With me, Harry. You will not revisit the training given by Atropos until a cycle has completed of tutoring. It will be Atropos, me, and then Clotho, only to restart when all is done. I assume that is tolerable." Again, he just nodded, managing a 'yes ma'am' before a tray of food appeared in front of him, and off to the side a tub of steaming water.

"Eat, Harry, then bathe, then you shall rest until it is time for your mental training." With that she sat beside him, and just... talked while he ate. No words about training, or other things about destiny, just normal conversation. He asked of the gods of old, and she spoke with no hesitance. He learned that the gods from different cultures; Greek, Indian, Chinese, African, all those gods at one point in history existed, but they were all sent either to the River Styx or the Elysium Fields.

When he finished his meal she left him to bathe, and he was welcome for the privacy and the hot water that soothed his aching muscles. It was the perfect temperature for such a thing, and smelled of lavender and jasmine. He took his time soaking and when he was done he found himself staring at the bed he woke up in. Waiting to let him rest in its heavenly hold. He went to sleep with a low, but satisfied groan and let dreams take hold.

Harry woke up early in the... well he wasn't sure. As the sisters had said, time had no meaning here, but it was always bright to a degree when he woke. He assumed it was morning, and made it his personal choice it definitely was when he sat up and found a hearty breakfast waiting for him. He ate and went about his normal morning routine, after taking several minutes to find the bathroom, and went out in search of the sister who would be  
teaching him today. As soon as he exited his room he found himself in a class room of sorts, but there was only one desk.

"Ah, it seems you have found your way here. I hope rest, and your morning nourishment was acceptable?" He turned to the voice he was growing to really enjoy and smiled at Lachesis as she entered. She looked like a Greek Philosopher in her attire. Very smart, very much in the teaching role. He nodded softly and took a seat when she gestured as she moved to the blackboard 5 ft from where he sat.

"Yes, thank you, ma'am. The bed is... it's Brilliant, and the.. uh, nourishment is also brilliant. Thank you, again." She nodded and then sat down just as a chair appeared behind her.

"As you slept, my sisters an I spoke, and we came to a conclusion that while you will learn magic, you will learn more than what your current teaching has brought to you. Instead of teaching you all that you would learn on your mortal plane, we decided to teach you magics lost to the ages. Magics that even the gods of old had lost, and in teaching i will of course teach you how to control such magics." She stood and walked over to him,  
leaning down so that she was inches from his face, where he saw her eyes flash in momentary anger.

"However, before i teach you, i must rid you of a stowaway. One who believes himself above fate, above his judgement. I know you are there, and you will not learn of the old ways!" He reeled back a bit and then for what seemed like hours, but was only mere seconds his head exploded in pain. This happened just after she reached out and touched, and then rotated her finger on his scar. After the blinding pain left, he saw her holding a ball of the blackest magic he had ever seen. He listened to her speak in her ancient tongue before the magic was gone. She then turned to him and stroked his now throbbing scar, only to feel all the pain vanish, as if it never occurred in the first place.

"I know you have questions, young Harry, but please... put them out of your mind. Clotho will learn of this, and she shall inform you of everything, of that i promise." He had been about to protest, and ask, but with the assurance of his questions being asked, he nodded and leaned back gently as she walked away.

"We shall first be learning how to access your magic, the very core that makes your skills flow from your focus, or wand as you call it. We shall find that core, we shall tap into it, and the focus you hold so dear and close will be rendered useless should you desire." She smiled at him, and his gobsmacked expression. "You have questions, Harry, these i will permit."

Y-You're telling me, I-I'll be able to do wandless magic?! T-Thats bloody brilliant! I-I thought only r-really powerful wizards could do that." She nodded softly and sat again, facing him and thinking of how exactly to phrase this to him.

"While it is true that only the most powerful can do what you call wandless magic, you must understand that you will be different. Through my training, my tutelage, you will be able to use the old magics. When they were pure, raw, powerful. These magics have no need for fancy words in a young language, or movements with a focus that are too slow. No, they are all about purpose, intent. With these magics you can shape stone with a  
thought, bend the hardest metals with a flicker of your hand, even send the very souls of the dead to where they belong." Her voice had gotten steadily more intense, and it was clear that she would be a strict, but fair teacher.

"Now, i know Atropos spoke to you about your breathing, and having a clear mind. I would like you to do that for me now. Close your eyes and take deep, calming breaths. When you feel at peace, when all you can hear is that of your own breath, perhaps even your heartbeat, i want you to search. Search deep within you, feel out for your magic. It will thrum and pulse as a heartbeat, but it will feel more.. alive. It is part of you, without it you cannot live, without you it cannot exist." Her voice had dropped again, it was silky, not sultry but definitely smooth. Almost like a sedative, but he didn't feel the need to sleep, he felt... relaxed.

He felt the thrumming, and without that blackness from his scar his head was clearer. He sighed softly, a sigh of peaceful content before he saw a flash from behind his eyes. It was quick, almost too quick to see, but it had been there. An orb of energy, bright, a deep pulsing green, before he was startled out of his small trance. He looked at her surprised, a wide smile on his face.

"I-I saw something! It was.. it was a ball of magic, i think, or fire. It was quick, but it surprised me." He smiled again, almost bouncing in his seat. "Was that my core? It was... it was beautiful." He flushed gently at his words as she chuckled, but his smile returned when she nodded.

"Yes, young Harry, that is your core. Beautiful, pure, and it belongs solely to you. Without the taint on your magic, it was much easier for you to access, and in such a divine surrounding, it is more willing to show itself. While not completely sentient, Harry, your magic can almost...understand your intentions. It felt the darkness gone, your purity calling to it, so it responded. We shall continue these exercises, and soon bringing forth the magic of your core with be as simple as breathing." Lachesis, once again, had that teacher's tone to it, and he was more than happy to listen and learn.

It was like a blur of information, but he soaked it up like a sponge, just like Atropos had said. towards the end of the day he was exhausted again, but this time it was only mentally. He and Lachesis had spent a long time just going over the basis behind the old magics, the theory. She said they would bot get to the practical lessons until he could call upon the visage, and feel of his core at will. He ate during the day with her, and during those times they shared more conversation about the old days as he affectionately called them. He once again welcomed his bed when the time came, and his dreams once again flooded his mind.

The next morning, yes he was sure it was morning when he woke, at least that's what he kept telling himself, he attended to his routine after eating and once again left the room. He exited into what looked like a study, or small personal library. He smiled gently at the thought of all the knowledge in these books, and what Hermione would do in such a place. He chuckled to himself, she would probably never leave. He shook his head and took a seat, enjoying the cushiness of the seat and waiting for Clotho.

He didn't have to wait long as she came from a door that just.. .appeared, a book in her hand and a soft frown on her face. She sat, having not yet noticed him, and started to thumb through the book in her hand. After a good few minutes she finally spoke.

"Lachesis tells me of a taint she took from your body. One of the foulest of magics mortals have access too, she said it was from the one you are destined to destroy." She looked up at him, the same from marring her face, but her mood was not directed at him. "I had to search for it, as i am not privy to knowledge that i personally wish not to associate with, but it must be done." She took a deep breath, and then a sip of wine that appeared.

"What was tainting your body, soul, and very core of magic was a piece of the soul of one you call Voldemort. It was accidental in its creation, but it was there. It is what is known as a Horcrux. To create a Horcrux is to commit the foulest act upon nature: murder. It tears your soul, makes you a former shell of yourself, but upon tearing it you can place it within an object, or in your case a living being. Should you have your soul split like this, so long as you have one part remaining, you cannot die." She looked almost, sick, it was not a good look for such a divine being, it made Harry squirm.

"S-So, he made one, me, by accident... but he made others on purpose?" At her somber nod he continued. "How many did he make, and... what can get rid of them. Aside from well, You or your other sisters?" He asked gently, not sure of his own voice.

"I am glad you asked, i would have told you in our lessons, but to ask on your own power through curiosity, that is welcome. To destroy a Horcux, you must have one of several, physical things. Either the venom from a potent magical creature, the unholy fire which you wizards can conjure, the purest flames from a Phoenix, or the holiest of waters. To do so magically, is much... more taxing. It requires a ritual of binding, to take the fragment from the item and switch it to something much easier to destroy. There are other rituals, but they are fowl, and abominations themselves. Do not worry, when we are through, you will know just what do to with them. Now, let us begin, there is much to learn."

Harry and Clotho spent the rest of the day much like he did with Lachesis. She taught, he learned, he absorbed, and he conversed. While not as gentle and motherly as her sister, Clotho had wisdom and her own perspective on things. He was going to have to get used to all this new information form the two sisters, but he knew to not do so would not only be disrespectful to them, but a waste of their time as well. He would do his best, and prove them they chose right. Another day of learning that lead to another exhausted, but peaceful sleep that evening.

This went on for what had to be days, that bled into weeks, and eventually months. His routine was set, and he got more and more used to it. Atropos, Lachesis, and then Clotho would train him in their own way, and then the cycle would repeat once more. He would have a day to rest, read, do anything at his leisure, and then it would resume. It was not until what had to be a year passed before he got an unexpected gift on his day of rest. He woke up to his long, grown out hair being gently stroked. Eyes blinking open to see a familiar, but missed face.

Above him, with his head in her lap, was none other than his mother, Lily Potter. A glistening of tears at the edges of her eyes as she looked down at her son. He was up in a flash, and was embraced not only by his mother, but soon his father as well. The whole day, and part of the next, was spent getting to know his parents, even if it was for a short time. They spoke of how proud they were of him, how much they had missed him, and  
how much they loved him. It was a gift to him from the sisters, and he was more than grateful for it. He surprised them by giving the three beings what would have been a bone crushing hug were it anyone but a giant.

Through his studies and practices he had learned all they had dare teach him at this time, and had not only grown physically and mentally more fit, but had matured to a degree. While still a nearly fourteen year old boy, he knew he had to be more mature than his peers, so that his destiny could be fulfilled. He was readying for his training with Atropos when he noticed the gym did not come, instead a sitting room was there. The three sisters all waiting for him as he strode in and took a seat.

He smiled at them as he sat, Lachesis and Clotho were like aunts to him, while Atropos was a big sister. He leaned back and sipped his tea until Lachesis spoke, with a lightly heaviness to her words.

"It has been many a day since you first arrived, Harry, and we have decided we can teach you no more." He frowned at that, but part of him was excited as well. "You have learned so much, and have come far from when we first brought you here, but we are proud of you. As it is, you must return to your mortal plane, with the gifts we have given you." Lachesis smiled softly, and wiped a gentle tear from her cheeks as Atropos spoke, her normal voice also slightly heavy.

"As well as the training and knowledge that you have, we also bestow upon you gifts. From me i give to you the battle armaments from my preferred era. A sword and shield the Spartans themselves wielded. Of course they are no ordinary armaments." She then proceeded to show Harry just how special they were. The shield and sword compacted into a ring, that at the slightest need would expand for his protection and need. The shield housed the sword when not in use, and was as light as a feather, but as strong as the hardest material on earth. The sword, while just as light as the shield, was a sharp, and very deadly weapon. He marveled at the craftsmanship, and the magnitude of te gift before embracing his big sister with his thanks. It was Clotho who spoke next.

"My gift, Harry, is the gift of understanding. While you are versed in all languages i felt you should be, i felt the need to commune to a greater variety of beings appropriate." He was gifted another ring, to go on his other finger, this one allowed him to commune with any beast and humanoid with a mind beyond feral understanding. "Use it wisely, and sparsely, Harry, those who find out would swarm you with needs to commune. Not all beings who speak have the intelligence to control themselves." He nodded, and gave her a hug as well, which she returned gently. He then turned to Lachesis, who had more tears in her eyes.

"My young Harry, how you have grown, how we have watched you mature and learn. We shall miss you, but i dare say i have grown attached." She sniffed softly, and smiled, a soft chiding in her voice, with an undertone of seriousness. "I will not be pleased if Atropos has to cut your thread before your time. Make sure that does not happen." She came to him and gave him a strong, motherly hug. Kissing the top of his head and speaking again. "I, young Harry, bestow upon you the gift of love. You know motherly love, and the affectionate love of friends, but i give you the opportunity to know a much more intimate love." She smiled at him, and gave a soft chuckle at his blushing, but confused look.

"You mean... y-you're like, g-giving me a girlfriend?" He blushed again when three sisters laughed heartily. Lachesis shaking her head and wiping her tears of mirth away.

"No, Harry, i mean i am giving you the opportunity to see where love would take hold. It will not be something you can control, or force upon others, but you will be able to feel love, and have the confidence to see it through." He nodded and gave her another hug, sniffing himself but smiling.

"I will miss you three, i have enjoyed my time here. I will fulfill my destiny, and make sure to help Tom find his way to the River Styx." He spoke with conviction, and confidence and the sisters smiled at him. With a snap of her fingers a door appeared on the wall and Lachesis gestured to it.

"Go now, Harry Potter, we shall be watching you. Know that you go to your destiny, with the Fates at your back."

He nodded, took a deep breath and walked through the door after opening it. A flash of light and both him and the door were gone, the sisters departed, and time resumed once again.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 3 done. Damn, my longest story, and chapter yet. I hope it's good for my readers. I didn't want to make the training too long, and didn't go into much detail for a reason. Harry will show just what he's learned as he uses it. He isn't super-OMG-powerful, but he has skills... dare i say, to pay the bills. Anyway, as always, read, review, enjoy. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 4: He Returns

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with J.K's sandbox, i just hope my own contributions are enjoyed.

AN: The fact that i have so many following and enjoying my story makes me all tingly. Thank you very much guys. I have decided to make this HP/HG romantic like, but it wont be instant amazing soul bond. Hope i do it well. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4: He Returns

The first thing Harry realized when he opened his eyes was the moon staring at him. Full, bright, letting him see all that was around him. He took in a deep breath of that forest air and then felt the chill of the demons that were surrounding him and his godfather. He looked over to see one of the foul creatures grasping his godfather, and for a moment his control broke. He extended a hand towards the demon and with barely a thought he sent it careening away with a blast of holy magic, only for it to be replaced with another, like it had just before he was taken by the sisters.

It wouldn't happen again.

No, not this time.

He stood up, banishing the one close to him with a swish of his hand before he took his wand out. With an intricate dance of the wand in front of him, and then a downward swish he let loose the spell meant for situations like this, taught to him by Lachesis.

"_Ser Ido Malos Demonios!_"

A flash of brilliant light, much like a patronus, extended not from his wand, but from body, his very core. The sounds of the night were then drowned out by the unholy shrieking of the Dementors as they were pushed back, fleeing in fear from the divine energies. Harry did not wait for the light to die down, he went to his godfather immediately, kneeling and starting to give him CPR. Thankful it didn't take long before he was breathing, though still unconscious.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and with a lazy swish of his wand after standing he levitated his godfather and started making his way back to the castle. Slipping into the castle after a silent notice-me-not charm on him and his godfather, he made his way to the hospital wing. Setting the man on the bed that was unofficially Harry's, was enough of a distraction to not notice Madam Pomfrey exit her office. Looking around softly in confusion, her alert wards had gone off, but she did not see anyone.

She yelped softly and then scowled when she saw her favorite, yet not, patient shimmer into view.

"Goodness, child! I thought i'd get the rest of the year without seeing you here again. On the bed then, let me see what has gone wrong this time." She was bustling to him and about to start her scans when the doors burst open, causing her to start in surprise and then bustle over. Severus Snape stalked in, sneer in place as behind him limped and floated one Hermione Granger, and an unconscious Ronald Weasley. Poppy took the levitation from Severus and made to set up the unconscious lad. Quickly running her scans and setting him up right.

She gestured for Hermione to sit,and she did so, but her eyes were firmly locked onto Harry. Slightly fearful, thought it was more apprehensive than anything. Her slight trance broken by the oily, silky voice of the resident potions master.

"Potter! You wouldn't happen to know where a certain... filthy mongrel is, would you? Well, Speak up!" At this point his sneer was replaced with a twitch of anger, getting very close to a Harry Potter that did not seemed phased in the least.

"I am afraid i do not know what you are talking about, Professor. I just came in because i have a bit of bruising and soreness. Nothing more." He spoke calmly, almost serenely, no malice, nor anger, Which made Severus that much more... incensed.

"Do not lie, Boy! I can see it in your face, you're hiding something!" He was in the boys face now, but still he got no reaction.

"I am not lying sir, i simply do not understand what it is you are trying to get out of me. I got a little scuffed up, and decided not to wait till it went away on its own, so here i am." He blinked when he felt a Legilimency probe touch his warning shields, but before he could retaliate Snape hissed and looked away as he stroked his neck in pain. A very upset Hospital Matron with her wand brandished.

"In all my years, Severus, never... NEVER have i had that ward go off. Get out of my domain, Severus, before i make you a not so willing occupant!" While Snape knew his own skills in combat were formidable, this was a trained healer, and even Dumbledore knew to ire her would be.. unwise. With a grumble and a glare that promised pain, he left, robes billowing. Madam Pomfrey huffed and then went over to Harry, only to gasp when she saw a body materialize on his bed.

"Before you say anything, Madam Pomfrey, and i hate to sound... rude, but remember: _Primum non nocere_." He spoke softly, once again, with no malice, no anger, almost.. monotone. This startled the healer, but she nodded with a soft hum and shoo'd him away from the still form of the mass murdering Sirius Black. She worked quick and while doing so Harry looked over at Hermione, with a genuine smile, and mouthed 'Later', knowing she would be a fire-hose of questions. He looked over to his resting godfather, and with a few swishes of his own wand transfigured his ragged prison attire to something a little more comfortable. Not willing to give up this chance, he made sure the designs on the pajamas were of a very familiar dog being chased by a very familiar animagus professor.

He held back a chuckle and then sighed as he sat on the chair beside his godfathers bed. Poppy having gone to summon the Headmaster, after all, there was a killer in her hospital ward. It took a scant few minutes before bustling into the hospital ward was a familiar, grandfatherly wizard. Half-Moon spectacles glistening gently as his twinkling blue eyes found the scene before him rather... interesting. Behind him, however, were two beings that were not so welcome. In his ridiculous striped suit and lime green bowler hat, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, bustled in with a gliding Dementor sweeping just behind him.

"Sirius Black! Finally, its been a long chase. Kiss him, Kiss him now!" The dementor was already on his way to the unconscious escapee but before it could get close a low, but firm and powerful voice spoke.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

The familiar appearance of Prongs reeled back on its hind legs before charging the dementor and spearing it against the wall. Holding it in place as its pure, white magic seared and burned at its unholy body. Fudge blustered and coughed, looking astonished that a patronus, so warm and powerful, came from such a young boy. Sure, he was the boy-who-lived, but even he couldn't power a patronus that strong. The dementor soon was ushered from the hospital wing by the rack of Prongs, and the doors slammed after it. Harry lowered, but did not stow, his wand as he looked to the Minister.

"I would suggest, Minister, that you get your facts straight before you commit innocent men to a fate worse than death." His tone was cold, a biting attack to the integrity of the Minister for Magic. He glanced at Dumbledore and gave a small, genuine smile.

"N-Now see h-here, boy! I am the Min-" He was cut off by the gentle cough of publicly proclaimed leader of the light, before said leader spoke.

"Now, now, Cornelius, Mr. Potter does raise a good point. Here you have an incapacitated, and currently harmless man, and you were about to condemn him to the Kiss. Everyone deserves a second chance, perhaps with could bring Amelia here to test just how... terrible he is, hmm?" He smiled and his words were gentle, grandfatherly, but one would have to be deaf not to hear the subtle command in his voice.

"Y-Yes... of course. O-Once he confesses again... w-we'll give him the kiss. G-good idea, Dumbledore, as always." He was ushered into the Hospital matron's office to use the floo, no doubt about to get a ripping into by the matron as well. The soft voice of the headmaster broke the silence again as he directed his words to Harry.

"An excellent display of magic, Harry, and your draw was exceedingly fast. If i was not paying attention, i would have missed it. I assume there is a story behind this skill?" He used that tone again, asking, without asking to be told just what was going on. Harry, scandalizing Hermione, and surprising Dumbledore gave a response that was... unexpected.

"Yes, there is a story behind it, Headmaster. Whether or not i will discuss it with you depends on what you decide to discuss with me after certain events are rectified." Hermione had come over to hear better, and on the way she had a look of righteous anger on her face. As she was about to reply Dumbledore put a hand up to forestall her words.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, do forgive me, i was rather rude, wasn't I? We shall discuss it once Amelia has taken care of everything." He drew his wand and with a swish made another few chairs, all cushy and warm, appear for them to sit. It didn't take long, though the silence in the short time was stifling, before the Minister returned with not only Poppy, but an older looking woman that would give Professor McGonagall a run for her money with how stern she looked. Behind her were two other persons; a Tall, bald black man who exuded power and authority, and an unorthodox looking Brunette... blonde... redhead. It was confusing to decide, seeing as her hair started rapidly changing colors at the sight of the Mass murderer, sleeping peacefully.

"Ah, Amelia, so good to see you again. How have you been these past few months?" Always the kind, gentle old man when greeting old friends, Albus greeted the others as well. "Kingsley, and young Nymphadora." Here Harry noticed her hair stick to a burning red as her name was spoken. "Alas, we are not here to catch up. We have quite sensitive business to attend to." He then gestured to the bed where Sirius rested still, oblivious.

"Yes, yes we do, Headmaster. Shall we conduct this here, or perhaps your office?" She spoke with a stern voice, making Harry assume evne more just how formidable of a woman she was. All eyes swiveled to that almost forgotten Hospital matron when she spoke.

"Absolutely not! Regardless of his criminal status, he is my patient and he will not be moving. I will allow this, but it had better not disturb the rest of my ward. I am getting rather perturbed with everything that has been going on this evening." She looked ready to start throwing hexes, and even the placating hand raised by the headmaster did little to abate her ire.

"Very well, Poppy, we shall construct wards to make sure no-one is disturbed." She nodded, still in a bit of a mood from everything that happened in such a short time, and was about to usher Harry and Hermione when Dumbledore put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I am afraid Mr. Potter needs to be here, he had important information i am sure will do much in this current event."

She looked like she was about to protest, but at the very heart of it, Harry was barely even bruised, let alone enough to need her expertise. She ushered a stunned Hermione away as wards went up to protect the sensitive material of the coming conversations. All eyes then turned to the sleeping Sirius, and Harry went up to him, despite the silent protest of the Minister, and gave him a shake on the shoulder. Lacing his hand with magic to break the simple silencing charm placed on him by the hospital matron. "Wake up, Padfoot, its time you got what was kept from you."

One of Amelia's eyebrow rose at this, but went right back down as she saw and heard the escaped convict come to. He looked around and then was sitting straight in a flash, back against the headboard with not a mad, but frantic look on his face. He Saw The headmaster, the head of the DMLE, the Minister for Magic, his cousin Nymph- Tonks, his old friend Kingsley, and his godson within arms reach. He didn't know whether he wanted to laugh at his luck, or at his lack there of. A third decision, made by his current wardrobe, reared its playful head. He moved his hand to pinch himself when he saw the designs on his pajamas, barking out a laugh at the hilarity of it.

"Alright, which one of you did this? Albus, 'Melia? Ol' Fudgie? Come on, speak up!" He laughed again, wiping a tear of tension from his eyes when his godson spoke.

"I do believe, Mr. Padfoot, that you underestimate the son of Prongs. For shame!" He shared a small laugh with his godfather before a hug was exchanged, then they both turned to the others who were staring at them with mixed expressions. Ranging from sternness, to incredulity, and amusement. The Minister cleared his throat, puffed out his chest as if he was the most important person to grace the earth, and spoke.

"Well, yes, we can all clearly see he is mad. Get on with the questioning, Amelia, so he can be kissed and we can all go to bed. I have an important meeting in the morning you see." He looked around, hoping his word was taken, even with all he had, he was still a scared little man with terrible fashion sense. Amelia responding by holding out a hand to Kingsley, which was immediately filled with a small vial of clear liquid.

"Sirius Black, do you, of your own free will and volition accept to be administered Veritaserum to ascertain your guilt or innocence?" She asked firmly, all business, her wand in her other hand just in case. What she got as a response surprised her, but it was quickly masked.

"Where the hell were you twelve years ago, 'Melia. It's about time!" He then leaned forward, mouth open, tongue out stretched. Recovering quickly she nodded, and three drops later the jovial face of the old Marauder went blank, eyes glassed as the potion took effect. Madam Bones started the questions quickly after.

"What is your name?" She asked, the obvious first of the control questions.

"Sirius Orion Black." He replied, his voice distant, monotone.

"What is your date of birth?"

"October 17th, 1959." Once again, in the same tone of voice. The control questions dealt with, she pressed on.

"Are you, or were you ever a member of an organization known as the Death Eaters." This question would be the basis for the rest of the interrogation.

"No." It was flat, spoken with no emotion, but it got a response from everyone. Harry smiled along with Dumbledore, Fudge blustered and protested, Tonks and Kingsley looked interested and curious.

"Were you, or were you not responsible for the Murder of thirteen muggles and one Peter Patrick Pettigrew?" Another question, that dispite the protests of the minister claiming the ridiculousness of the question, was very important to this whole incident.

"No. Peter was responsible." Still flat, unblinking, clear tones. The next question did not come from Madam Bones, but from Harry.

"Were you the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter, and if not, who was?" He asked quickly, as to not be interrupted.

"I was not the secret keeper. I was supposed to be, but me and James changed at the last minute to Peter for saftey reasons." That answer, put surprise on everyone, including Dumbledore's, face. Fudge finally getting his voice back.

"Preposterous! He is obviously lying! He found a way to overcome the Serum!" He blustered and flushed. Continuing to rant about the silliness of it all, until he was facing a very bothered Head of the DMLE.

"Minister! Control yourself, you know only a potions master is capable of such things, and i am sure Azkaban does not offer a potions master Program, so be silent!" He wanted to use his authority to go over her head, but he then remembered that the greatest wizard since Merlin was right beside her, it didn't help that said wizard was also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He swallowed and stepped back, Sirius still vacant and susceptible, another question asked.

"What happened between you and Peter Pettigrew on that night?" Amelia asked after collecting herself, having been inches away from making one of the beds home to the Minister.

"I chased after Peter into the near by muggle street, he yelled at me that i betrayed Lily and James. That i was responsible for their death. As i was about to stun and bind him he cut his finger off, cast a blasting hex at the street, and turned into his animagus form, which is a rat, and scurried away. When i next came to consciousness, i was in a cell in Azkaban." He said all of this with slow, deliberate pacing, as was the effect of the truth serum.

Amelia nodded and the antidote was administered, and Sirius was on the receiving end of another hug from his godson, and a smile from his old friend and cousin. Cornelius saw an opportunity, and was quick to jump on it. Clearing his throat and showing just how important he was again.

"Terrible, simply terrible business! We were all fooled, such a shame. I do apologize, Mr. Black, but unfortunately it was the previous administration, you see. You'll be compensated generously for your wrongful imprisonment of course. I'll make sure it's taken care of. Well, i must be off. Important meeting in the morning after all. Yes, i need my rest." He said that all, surprisingly with little need to breath. Almost running to Madam Pomfrey's office to floo to the ministry. He left in his wake incredulous looks and some soft chuckling.

"Well, this has been entertaining and enlightening, but i am afraid Mr. Potter and Mr. Black must rest. Surely anything else i can answer for you, Amelia. Join me in my office?" Dumbledore smiled, this time no command in his voice, it was a genuine request. He was rewarded with a nod and the three LE officials left with the venerable Wizard. Harry and Sirius exchanged smiles, promising to speak more later before Harry frowned.

"Oi! Get out of my bed, Padfoot, i worked hard to earn that spot!" There was a blank expression on Sirius' face before he barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"Fine, i'll just go to your fathers old bed. I wonder if the plaque is still there." He was still partially dazed from the rescue and impromptu interrogation, so the reality of the evening had yet to hit him fully. As soon as he left to the other bed Harry was confronted by a very concerned, yet irate young witch.

"Harry James Potter, you had better start explaining before I... before i start throwing h-hexes!" She huffed, arms crossed on her chest as she looked ready to show him why she was labeled as the brightest witch of her age. To her surprise all Harry did was step forward and embrace her in a warm, firm hug. It didn't take long for her to return the embrace, her patented Hermione Hug making him warm as he had missed the simple embrace from his best friend. He whispered to her, and if she didn't know better she would have said it was husky.

"I'm sure you'll think i'm crazy, but then again, when do i do normal?" He smiled at her and patted his bed, ready for a long night of explanation to his pretty friend.

* * *

Chapter 4 done! Not as long as the previous, but i think it has a good length to it. Sirius Black well on his way to being free, a little bit of the magic and skills he was taught, and just other fun. Next time we see just how Hermione reacts to what Harry has to say. How much will he tell her, what will she believe? Till next time! Hope you guys enjoy. Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 5: He Explains

Disclaimer: Not my story, well this story is my story, but the basic skeleton is J.K. Rowling's. She is the billionaire who no longer has to work a day in her life.

AN: I'll keep saying it as long as you guys keep being it. You guys are awesome, and i am glad so many people like my story.

* * *

Chapter 5: He Explains

Harry Potter sat next to his best friend of three years with a smile on his face. He was happy to see her, it had been two years for him, and it amused him to see her so... flustered with his lack of explanation. He placated her, well more like made her speechless, when he took his wand out and with a silent incantation made a tray with tea and biscuits appear. Setting up tea for them both, cream and one sugar for her, before sitting back with a gentle hum.

"Where would you like me to start, 'Mione?" He sipped his yea, giving her a smile as he waited for the tidal wave to come.

"Where do you think!? How were you able to cast like that? how did you repel all those Dementors? Why did you speak to Professor Snape like that? Why did you speak to the Headmaster like that? Have you been holding out on me Harry James Potter? And what was that, you called me 'Mione'. You know i don't like nicknames!" She huffed out, quick and rapid, as always, not one inhale of air taken until she was done. He sipped his tea and with a smile as she sipped her tea with shaky hands he started.

"Before i tell you anything, 'Mione." He chuckled at her soft glare. "I have to ask you, a question." She nodded and made a gesture saying 'go on'. "What do you know about the Fates?" He smiled gently as the puzzled look came onto her face before Encyclopedia mode came on.

"You mean the Sisters of fate? The three Greek Mythological figures who decide the fate of mortals? Let me see, there is Lachesis, Atropos, and Clotho. They each have their own job dealing with mortals and the like, but i don't see how they have to do with anything, Harry." She looked, once again, confused, and he had to admit, the way she nibbled her lip was very cute. As she was speaking, though, he thought back to about a year ago (to him at least) when he was learning.

**~Flashback~**

_Harry had just sat down after a very intense session with some earth magics from Lachesis, having started to try and conjure blocks of pure Diamond. It was intense, and he couldn't even manage a pebble at this time, but he was doing his best. He looked at Lachesis in thanks when she handed him some revitalizing tea, and a thought struck him. He frowned as he thought and was startled softly when the Sister spoke._

_"Speak your mind, Harry. Remember, the only foolish question, is the one not asked." He nodded and after another sip he asked._

_"Can i tell anyone about all of this? The training, meeting you three? Everything i have learned or will learn?" He asked and watched her for her response, sipping again as she seemed to be thinking herself._

_"I will say, yes, Harry. However, it must be someone whom you completely Trust. A person that would doubt you, but would take little convincing to believe you. Not just anyone can know, for they would try and use that knowledge for their own gain, do you understand?" He nodded and then smiled in thought, looking up at her after thinking for a moment._

_"I know the perfect person." She rose an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. "Hermione. She's smart, would keep it a secret... and just ask about a million questions, but she'd keep it a secret. Maybe... Maybe Dumbledore... Definitely Sirius." He trailed off at that, frowning but then remembering he would be going back eventually to save him. He finished his tea and it then vanished._

_"Let us continue, Harry." He nodded and started again, working that much harder for results._

**~End Flashback~**

He nodded when she finished talking, still smiling like he knew something she didn't. It wasn't condescending though, no, it was just... a smile.

"That's all correct, brilliant as always, 'Mione. Well, MOST of it is correct. The only wrong thing is the fact that you called it mythology. The three sisters are not myth and legend. No, they fell into stories, but they are all based on fact. The Greek's were the closest, they actually impressed Atropos enough to get their story told, but they soon fell to their hubris and desire for power and were lost. When i went to save Sirius, i actually didn't make it. There were too many Dementors... but then the sisters stepped in." She was looking at him, a frown on her face as he spoke, shaking her head.

"Harry, no, maybe you should have let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you after all. The Dementors effected you pretty bad. The sisters of fate are not real, Honestly Harry, it's just a story told thousands of years ago." She half expected him to get upset, raise his voice a little at her denial, instead he gave a soft chuckle.

"I told Lachesis you would be the perfect person to tell first. It's true, 'Mione, it really is. When the sister stepped in, they took me to their realm. The divine plans between the Elysium fields and the River Styx. There they trained me for two years, but because well, they are goddesses, they froze time. What was two years for me, was barely a minute here. I learned so much, Hermione. All three sisters taught me in their own way, to be their champion, to rid the world of Voldemort." He smiled and sipped his tea, before she could speak again, however, he demonstrated.

Lachesis had shown him a way to trans-locate objects, and even living beings, from one spot to another, and he figured it would be a good way to start. With a swish of his wand and some careful movements he spoke.

"_Ven a mí, criatura._"

With a gentle flash of light a confused, and startled away Crookshanks was on the bed beside them. He meow'd with a bit of distress before he saw his mistress, going to her and curling up in her lap, getting a little agitated when she was doing nothing but staring at the green eyed male. He huffed and went to his lap instead, purring when he started to get the attention he rightfully deserved.

"H-How did you do that! Y-You... t-there are n-no spells like that. T-That's impossible." She started loudly, but then her breath went down to an almost fearful whisper towards the end. The purring of her familiar being heard as she went silent.

"I told you, 'Mione, i got very heavy, and extensive training from the Sisters of fate. That was one of the more... simple spells. Sure, it still took me about two days to learn, but i know a lot more complex things than that. Ah! Alright... pick a language, any language you can think of." He smiled as he kept petting the half kneezle in his lap, which had fallen asleep.

"Any language? Alright... um, since we are on the topic, Ancient Greek." He chuckled and nodded, and with a few waves of his wand, followed by tapping it on her forehead he spoke. "_El don del habla, Griego._"

He put his wand down and looked at her. "There, now you speak ancient Greek." He smiled at her and when she started talking, her eyes widened in amazement as every word was in a thought dead language. She spoke it as if she had grown up learning, and stopped for a few moments before starting again, but this time speaking in English.

"M-Morgana a-and Maeve... I-It's true... you were with the fates. That's i-incredible Harry! T-Think of all you know! O-Oh Merlin, I-I'm kind o-of Jealous you know. To s-speak to gods that were around since Ancient Greece!" She paused as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah-ah. I am afraid you are wrong, 'Mione. They are the original creators. Everyone thinks they were just around the time of the Greek's, they are so wrong. They have been here before time was time. All of mortal history, the very beginning of everything we know, they created. Clotho told me that the very first thing she weaved was the fabrication of our universe. It wasn't until about 250,000 years ago that the first being aside from beasts was created. Lachesis and Atropos helped her with making the first gods. The sisters are the only Gods that have remained constant. Though to call them gods, well... they are just Divine beings." He thought that was a decent way to tell it, he was mature, sure, but he was still young and had lots to learn, and expression was one thing.

"Wait a minute, Harry. Are you saying that the gods existed? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, all those gods?" He nodded and smiled. "What about... Vishnu, or Quetzalcoatl?" He nodded again, sipping the tea that seemed to not drain from his or her cup.

"Yes, 'Mione, all of them existed... they had their reign over mortal man, and they lost it. Each and every one had a Thread on the great tapestry, and they lost it when it was their time. Some went with a fight, others accepted. Either way, no-one is above the sisters." He then had a serious expression on his face. "My destiny is great, Hermione, so great that they had to step in. Clotho told me that they do that maybe once every thousand years... and when they do it is for a purpose so grand it cannot be ignored. I am their champion, and i plan to fulfill my destiny." He smiled at her again and reached over to take her hand in his.

"Will you be with me as i go through it? Be my friend, my support through everything?" His smiled was so genuine, but she saw in his eyes that slight hint of worry, of apprehension. Her response? A hug, a hug so fierce he was pushed back onto the bed, which caused him to chuckle as he returned it. Holding her close and taking in the sweet smell that was just... her. Vanilla and Cinnamon, nothing but pure Hermione.

"Well, i appreciate the hug, 'Mione, but you really didn't answer my question." He spoke with a definite chide to his voice, and she got off with flushed cheeks and a playful swat to his chest.

"You! You're such a... a boy!" She huffed but smiled, only to blush gently as she got completely off him. She straightened her shirt out and cleared her throat as he did the same.

"Alright, Hermione, why don't you get some rest, hmm? I need to see if i can't find me a rat, alright?" She looked fearful for a second before he gave her another hug. "I'll be fine, at the first sign of trouble, i'll be right back here. Don't worry." He kissed her cheek, which caused them both to blush before he transferred Crookshanks to her lap and disappeared without even a whisper. She shivered and stroked her cheek where he had kissed her, blushing more and going to her bed, though she wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep any time soon.

Harry appeared in the forest where he drove away the Dementors. He tapped his glasses, shifting them from normal, useless glass (Lachesis helped him correct his vision), to an enhanced night vision. Nothing was green and grainy, but the forest shown as if he was out in the day. He walked silently through the tree's until he found what he was looking for. With a quick whistle and light compulsion charm he called down a rather large Eagle owl. When he landed on his arm he used the ring he got from Clotho to speak to it.

"Swift Night Hunter, I Beseech you a service to me. There is a rat somewhere in this forest. He runs as if the hounds of demons are at his back. Upon his right paw he is missing a finger. I ask that you bring this rat to me, alive, as swiftly as possible. Do this for me, and anything that is in my power to you, shall be granted." He spoke with respect to the nocturnal animal, and if it was surprised, it did not show it. Instead it nodded and with a silent beat of its great wings it flew off.

Harry smiled softly and sighed, hopefully the owl came back with Peter in his claws. He sat down after conjuring a simple chair and just listened to the night sounds around him. Mindful to mask his scent and visage to anything larger and more ferocious than the owl, he waited as patiently as he could. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but he must have dozed off before he was startled away by a rather loud hoot from above him. He looked up and saw the owl approaching him, with a prize in his hands. He held out his arm and the creature landed gracefully, with a rather frightened and squirming rat. He quickly took the rodent from the claws of the predator and spoke smoothly, but with a sharp jab to his words.

"You're not going anywhere, Peter, i would suggest you stay still, or i'll let my friend here have you for a snack anyway!" He hissed that last bit out, and smiled as he saw the rat freeze in terror before it started going insane with its squirming with Gusto. He sent some magic into his hands and then Peter was still. He was so glad he knew wandless and silent magic, it helped so much. While not as potent as the old magics, it helped when he needed it. He dropped the rat, stunned him verbally for good measure, then turned to the patiently waiting owl.

"What is it you desire, Swift Night Hunter. You have returned with my prize, and i am forever grateful." The own blinked as only an owl can and then spoke back into Harry's mind. He noticed the voice was female, so he had been wrong in his assumption.

"Black Furred one, you are a child of fate. I can taste the magic of you, it shows no malice. I ask of you, heal me. My eyes, though sharp and strong, have suffered from poison from the eight legged ones that scurry in this forest. Return to me my true sight, and i shall be thankful." Harry frowned softly when he heard this, he wasn't even sure the Acromantula's really belonged here. He nodded and then summoned up he power from his core, placing his hand on the head of the owl and muttering a few things in ancient Greek. A flash of soft blue light and then he removed his hand. He blinked softly when instead of cold yellow eyes that stared at him, they were a brilliant orange.

"You have returned to me that which has been taken! I Praise you, Black Furred one! I shall always be at your call, you have my gratitude!" With a soft nuzzle to his cheek and a small hoot of delight she flew off. He smiled gently before he frowned and got a determined look on his face. He picked up the stunned rat and transformed him into Peter once more. He bound him in ropes and shielded his transforming magic before he appeared right before the gargoyle to the headmasters office. He stared at the stone statue and spoke clearly and strong.

"Please tell the headmaster i need to speak with him, or move aside if you would be so kind." He got no response other than a blink from the statue before he jumped aside. "Much obliged." He moved up the staircase and when he got to the door he heard the Headmasters voice.

"Come!" He kept his face stoic as he entered, Madam Bones and her two Aurors still there. They all looked tired and weary, but there was still work to be done. They were surprised to see Harry with a body following him.

"Harry, My boy, you should be re-" Dumbledore stopped cold, almost immediately recognizing the bound figure. "Severus told me he was lost to the forest..." He took over the levitation and made a mental note to ask Harry about the near perfect bindings. Securing the room from escape as Harry spoke.

"Well, i wasn't tired, Headmaster... so i got some help looking for him." He shrugged as if it was normal, Dumbledore raising an eyebrow.

"To venture into the Forest, with Remus out there, was rather reckless Harry, i hope you realize this." Harry just nodded, and took a seat after conjuring one for himself, raising more questions in the mind of the venerable headmaster. Said headmaster turned to Amelia with a smile at that twinkle to his blue eyes.

"Perhaps, Amelia, you can continue this discussion with Mr. Pettigrew from the ministry? It is rather late, and he is bound rather securely." Madam Bones nodded and with a nod to her two Aurors they vanished with Pettigrew in the multicolored swirl of a portkey. She looked at Harry before standing.

"I hope, Mr. Potter, that some time in the future we have some time to talk." It was, like Dumbledore had done earlier this evening, spoken with the underlying tone of command. It was not a question at all. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, Madam Bones, anything to help." With a stern nod to both him, and the headmaster, she took her leave via the floo in Dumbledore's office. Said headmaster took a seat at his desk and looked at Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"I have many questions Harry, many of which in the same category. As such, i will ask the generic one to crop most of them together." Harry nodded, sitting back and waiting.

"You have displayed rather impressive feats of magic for one of your age. I understand that Professor Lupin has been teaching you the Patronus charm, but i was not aware you were also getting lessons in Transfiguration and conjuration. Unless, of course, you were not telling anyone of this." He smiled gently, his eyes twinkling merrily as he, politely, this time asked for an explanation. Harry, for the time being, had to disappoint him as he did not immediately answer his question, but asked one of his own.

"I'll answer your question, Headmaster, if you first answer my own. Why have you kept so much from me?" He spoke with a soft frown on his face, and his own look of disappointment.

"What ever do you mean, my boy?" He was partially, but only just, confused.

"You kept me from the Wizard world, left me with hateful relatives, and other information that is vital to my survival. I had to almost die to learn these things. What bothers me the most, Headmaster, is that i asked you a very important question at the end of my first year... and yet still you have not answered." After his words, the Headmaster sighed and looked sad, before speaking with a slightly worn voice.

"My boy, you have to understand, you were.. and are still, far too young to be burdened with such heavy things. Older, and far wiser, men than you would be driven mad with worry over such things. It is best to put it out of your mind, i will tell you when you are ready." He spoke with a hint of finality to his voice, his grandfatherly smile back. It was gone, however, replaced with surprise and a bit of fear when Harry next spoke.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._" Harry recited the prophecy with a flat tone of voice. His eyes blank of emotion, the Headmaster still surprised, but he quickly masked it.

"My boy... where did you learn that. How... who told you of the prophecy?" His soft tone gone, replaced with one of need. He had to know!

"Tell me, Headmaster... tell me why i should tell you. Why should i tell you how i know something vital to my destiny, when you yourself kept it from me. I know of it, i can prepare myself for when i have to face Tom. Is it so terrible that i know?" He was getting slightly upset, he hoped Dumbledore didn't do, or say anything rash.

"M-My boy.. you have to understand. You are so young, I wanted you to have a childhood. To enjoy your years, before such a burden could be put on you. When you were ready, i would tell you... i would train you." He seemed all of his many years as he explained, still needing to know, but what did he have to lose now? Harry knew the prophecy, better he learn more of the truth from him than to dangerous go searching for himself.

"A childhood, Headmaster? You put me in the worst environment for that. I was never loved at Privet Drive. My relations did the bare minimum to care for me. I was never... physically mistreated, but i was never well cared for. Barely given enough to eat, my room a closet meant for brooms and cleaning supplies, while my cousin got two normal sized rooms for himself. YOu have to understand, Headmaster, Privet drive has never been my home." He looked sad at this, frowning at the headmaster as one of his many silver instruments puttered to a stop.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sighed heavily, weary, tired, feeling so very, very old. He looked up, eyes slightly moist at te edges, so ashamed, so regretful.

"I... I am so sorry, my boy. I put you there, for protection. Your mothers love, her sacrifice kept you safe so long as you with your Aunt Petunia. I didn't know your life would be so difficult. She had a son your age, i would at least think you would get a long, grow up as brothers. I have been a fool, an old... misguided fool. For that, Harry, i am truly sorry." He took off his glasses and wiped away the stray, silent tears that dropped, looking up at Harry, hoping to see forgiveness.

"You could have checked, Headmaster, but perhaps i am being too harsh. You are, after all, only human. Promise me, Headmaster, that you will do better. Not just towards me, but to everyone on this school. Promise me you'll at the very least try you hardest, and i will forgive you. I will tell you what you want to know. Can you do that for me, Headmaster?" He looked hopeful himself, and Albus sighed, it wasn't as much to ask as it seemed.

"I, will Try, Harry. You are correct... things are not as they should be. I will do what i can, what i must, to keep everyone safe, and well cared for. Before we both succumb to the nights embrace, could you give this old man his simple request?" Harry nodded, and then sat up straighter.

"I know you are rather powerful Legilimencer, Headmaster, i will allow you to see just what i learned. I am sure you will be, Surprised." With that he sighed and lowered the defense placed by the sisters, looking into the eyes of his headmaster.

Dumbledore was surprised, but only partially when Harry spoke, but he nodded. He then sent his mind towards Harry's and was astonished at what he saw. It was like a blank, white ballroom he found himself in. Turning in all directions he saw nothing but white, the walls high and then fading into more white. He turned a few more times before he saw three figures in front of him. The one in the center walking foward, her voice that of a mother; soft, sweet, caring.

"Young Albus, we have given this message to Harry, our Champion, so that you could see what it is that he must do. What it is, we have charged him with. Come, let us talk." Dumbledore couldn't help but follow, and notice he looked nothing like his 112 years of age, he resembled himself closer to his 50's. He followed the three figures, and as the message played through his mind, Harry levitated him to his bed. He would talk with the headmaster in the morning. He hoped he understood, he hoped he would be on his side. He went to his bed in the Hospital wing, letting the events of the past night catch up with him finally.

* * *

AN: Woo! Writing like a friggen machine! Hope this chapter lives up to any expectations going about. I am going to put a poll up on my page. And at the same time have a poll here for readers to review. Do you guys think Ron should grow up, or should he learn what betraying the Champion of the fates is like? Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoy, please review.


	7. Chapter 6: The End of The Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my own brain though, until it wises up and decides i am not worth the effort. Stupid brain...

AN: Thanks for all the fav's + follows. And the reviews, love the reviews. Poll on my page will be open until August 8th. Poll on Ron growing up will be open until the 2nd. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: The End of The Year

Harry woke up to the familiar aroma of the Hospital wing. Sighing and sitting up only to chuckle to himself as he saw Hermione already doing some form of studying. With a few blinks he realized that she was reading a book on Greek wizards and witches. He shook his head with a smile and came over to her, leaning over her shoulder and whispering to her.

"Whatcha' reading, "Mione?" He had to laugh as she yelped and nearly jumped off the bed. He caught her before she slipped and smiled as she hit his arm playfully.

"Harry! Don't do that, and stop calling me that!" She huffed and blushed gently as he had not let go of her yet. He blushed as well when he noticed and cleared his throat, letting go after an extra lingering hold.

"Come on, 'Mione. It's not like i am calling you herms or anything." She growled at the proclaimed nickname but considered it for a moment.

"Fine, but... d-don't let anyone else hear you calling me that. Alright?" He smiled and caused them both to blush as he kissed her cheek again, it was a pretty kissable cheek after all.

"Call you what?" Harry stiffened at the sound of his... friends (?) voice. Looking to see Ron getting up and making his way over.

"Nothing, Ronald, don't worry about it." Hermione nodded, her voice demanding that be the end of it. This was Ron though, and as he was about to say anything his stomach decided to let everyone know what time it was.

"It's time to eat anyway. Is it lunch, or Breakfast?" He thought as he stretched and yawned, oblivious to the slightly tinged cheeks of his friends.

"Like it matters, Ron, it's food, right?" Harry chuckled and Hermione smiled. Ron just nodded.

"Right mate, but sometimes they have those little, what were they called? Demon eggs?" He looked at Hermione, and noticed her huff.

"Deviled Eggs, Ron. If you like the food so much, at least learn the name!" He waved her off and grumbled, going to leave the infirmary before he turned.

"You guys comin? i wont save you any.. uh, Deviled eggs, those things are too good." He grinned and Harry just shook his head.

"We'll catch up, i gotta ask Hermione here about Defense." Ron, scandalized at the idea of schoolwork interrupting food, left with a shake of his head. Hermione looked at Ron leave before turning to Harry, expectantly.

"What? I just wanted him to leave. I didn't want an argument to start between the two of you." He smiled and when she was about to speak he turned his head. "Dobby!"

There was a rather loud ~Pop~ before the batty eared, tennis ball eyed, over helpful House Elf appeared. He looked around before he gasped and wrapped his arms around Harry's leg.

"The great Harry Potter has called Dobby? Oh I's been waiting so long for master Harry Potters call!" The elf looked about ready to pass out from excitement, and it didn't get better when Harry kneeled down (after prying him off) and gave the small guy a hug.

"Good to see you again, Dobby, how are you?" Dobby gasped and started to blissfully weep. Making non-sense in his words, but Harry and Hermione could make out words like 'great','equal', and 'unworthy'. When the small elf was coherent again Harry looked at him with a seriousness that made him stiffen.

"Dobby, I'm not mad, not even miffed, but i have to know something." Dobby nodded softly, waiting.

"Why didn't you tell me you bonded me that day i set you free? I would have loved to have an elf, a friend, so close by over the summer." Dobby seemed to relax, but he was still anxious.

"Dobby be wanting to tell his new master, but Dobby thinks maybe Master Harry Potter be wanting to have his summer not bothered by Dobby. Dobby is sorry. Dobby will go Iron his ears now!" He spoke with fear, worry, and shame in his voice. Only stopping from leaving when Harry spoke.

"No! Dobby, there is no punishing yourself if you are to be my elf. If you think you did something that needs to be punished, you tell me, alright?" Dobby nodded and wrung one of his ears between his hands, unsure what to do with himself. He was relieved when Harry spoke again.

"Now, we can discuss some things later, but now, well... me and Hermione are rather hungry. Could you please bring us something to eat?" When he said the world 'Hungry' Dobby was gone, as he said 'eat' Dobby returned with a Breakfast feast for two.

"Well... damn, that was fast. Thank you Dobby. I don't think two people could eat this much... two people and and Elf maybe." He shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a Wizard to offer an elf something to eat. He was rewarded with a hug and a silently weeping elf. He patted his head slightly awkwardly and then pried the excited little guy off of him.

"Come on, eat with his, Dobby. Hermione, eat, then talk." She had remained silent through all of this, but nodded and blushed when her stomach made a cute little grumble. They ate in silence, he even had Dobby bring the hospital Matron a little something, before he cleaned up. Dobby was about to pop away when he noticed his master nod at the bushy haired Grangy. Turning to his elf Harry spoke softly.

"Hermione wants to ask you some questions, i'm sure she'd appreciate it if you answered truthfully, alright, Dobby?" The elf nodded enthusiastically, ears making a soft breeze as he did so. Harry chuckled and Hermione started her little interrogation. What took the better part of an hour was enlightening for the witch to say the least. She learned that while to a degree the house elf bond was slavery, it was closer to a symbiotic relationship. House elves needed the magic of the bond to properly function. The house elves of Hogwarts were a special case, the ambient magic of the castle kept them safe and sane. Hermione learned that most well cared for house elves spoke perfect English, but it was those kept by their more cruel, or mis-treating masters that spoke the broken version. After Dobby's explanation, he popped away thanking his new masterfor being such a good master. Hermione was in think mode, so Harry picked up her book and started reading it himself.

The rest of the morning was spent in the Infirmary, Relaxing, talking, and enjoying Hermione's company. There were moments they laughed, some somber moments, and others with silence and red cheeks. Harry felt something... different about her, he felt, drawn to her. It wasn't a magical pull, but it was something he was not at all against. They parted a little later in the early afternoon. Hermione to wash up (she was appalled shehad not done her normal morning routine) and Harry to see a certain Animagus professor. It didn't take much convincing for Harry to get his classes changed. He dropped Divination for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He would be in a 3rd year class, but it was not something that really bothered him. He was sitting at dinner later in the day when he heard a voice behind him that he had almost missed.

"Well, Well... the Scarhead graces us with his presence, i thought i smelled something foul." Draco Malfoy sneered with a chuckle from his two bookends and his remora of a witch, Pansy Parkinson, on his arm. Harry simply turned and smiled, which made Malfoy glare at the lack of negative response.

"How good to see you, Draco. It's been what, a day? A bit too short of reprieve if i say so myself, but well... not every day can be perfect." He smiled again, turning his back on Draco before going back to his beloved treacle tart. He was roughly tugged to turn by the irate Slytherin and was blinking as he silently chewed his mouthful.

"I was talking to you, Potter, learn to pay attention to your betters!" He sneered, a smirk on his face. "If you do that, you might keep yourself from the fate of a beast that didn't do so.. and well, look what happened to him." He chuckled and then looked at Harry, who was still smiling.

"You mean Buckbeak? Didn't you hear, Draco, he flew away. Last night there was a whole bunch of dementor business going down, and well... no-one noticed he was gone." He shrugged and Draco fumed, before he could respond, or react, Harry was in his face, whispering so only they could hear.

"I would be careful if i were you, Draco. The head of the most noble and Ancient house of Black was just cleared of all charges. What would he do if he found out daddy dearest wasn't living up to his marriage?" He backed up and shrugged, with a 'who knows' look on his face before sitting down. Draco paled at this, and instead of a steamy retort, he left, almost in a run. Ron looked at him and said something incoherent as his face was stuffed, and it took Hermione to decipher it.

"Ronald! Don't talk with your mouth full.. its disgusting and rude. Anyway, what did you say to him, Harry?" He smiled and gave her a a blush worthy smile.

"Just told him some pure-blood nonsense that bothered him is all." He shrugged and went back to his interrupted dessert. Just before the evening announcements were to be made, the late evening Daily Prophet arrived with a headline that had the whole hall breaking out into silent murmurings.

**Sirius Black, not so Black after all!**

The article went on to tell, in not so fabricated detail, about the framing of his godfather, the capturing of a certain rat (Harry was thankfully omitted there) and the rightful justice that had been carried out. Harry smiled to himself and was then lightly left breathless as Hermione latched onto him and decided that his need for air was unimportant for the length of her hug. He managed to pry her off, after holding her with a wide smile, and  
chuckled softly.

"Does that mean sometime this summer i'll get a visit? I hear he has quite the library..." Harry trailed, watching his best friends eyes glaze over for a moment before she swatted his arm softly.

"That's not fair, Harry. I was going to visit you anyway..." She blushed as she spoke that a bit too loudly, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil smirking and started already to speculate and come up with some way to spread what would be some kind of salacious, or embarrassing rumor. Hermione broke her own little bubble of tension by turning to Harry with confusion on her face.

"Harry, do you have any idea where the Headmaster might be? I heard he hasn't been seen all day." She glanced up to the head table, and truth be told, the Headmaster was gone. Harry looked unconcerned, and he spoke after a sip of some tea.

"It's nothing to worry about, Hermione, maybe the _Fates_ decided he had to do other things." When he spoke the word 'Fates' he gave her a pointed look, and she seemed to understand after a few moments of confusion.

"Oh... well, yes, i guess that's possible." She nodded and gave him another look, and he just gave her a smile and wink. The evening announcements were made, and everyone went back to their towers, tomorrow would be the leaving feast, and then he would be going home. He would be going to live with his Godfather, and he had a feeling it was going to be a good summer.

The morning was a little less than jovial though once the morning post came in. Harry frowned when he read the headline.

**Is Hogwarts safe for our Children?**

His face grew darker and his anger started to slowly rise as he read through the article. It spoke of, using a prejudice that made him furious, about how dangerous and destructive werewolves were, and how the parents of Pure-blood students were lied to when Remus J. Lupin was employed. He knew what was going to happen now, and couldn't help but frown at how the Defense position did seem to be cursed. He thought for a moment about finding the curse, but it was outweighed with his need to see his professor before he left.

He walked into the empty classroom and made his way to the office. He was going to speak when he opened the door, smiling as Sirius and Remus were talking, sharing breakfast and laughs. He smiled but then frowned when he saw the morning post on the desk.

"I'm guessing you're going to be leaving then, professor?" He took a seat that was offered him after a tight hug from a much better looking Sirius.

"I am afraid so, Harry. At this point, i am sure owls are racing towards the Headmasters office. By this time tomorrow there are going to be parents that want refunds for a year their students were taught by a dark creature." Harry scoffed at this, Remus smiles sadly and Sirius joined his godson with the scoff, speaking before Remus could continue.

"It's alright though, this isn't the last you'll see of him." he then leaned in for a stage whisper. "He doesn't know it yet, but Remus has a room waiting for him at my place." He winked and Remus rolled his eyes, this was an argument he would never win. "As do you as well, Pup, if you still want to." Sirius smiled at Harry, who in response gave him a tight hug.

"Of course i do, Sirius!" He smiled and then thought for a moment. "Why did you call me pup?" He sat back down with an interested look on his face.

"Ah! Used to call you that when you were still in your nappies. You'd call me 'pa-fut' so i called you pup." He nodded, as if that explained everything, and in a weird way it kind of did. "James would call you prongslet, and Remus here would call you cub." This earned him a thwack on the back of the head from the man with the furry little problem.

"Dammit Remus, remember, I've been in Club Azkaban for 12 years, i'm not exactly as tough as i used to be." He got a scoff and a chuckle from the werewolf, and Harry just... soaked it all in. It made him feel better that two of his parents friends, at least on his fathers side, were going to be there for him. He wondered just what kind of stories he would hear. Idly thinking about who he could talk to who was close to his mother, he would askSirius sometime during the summer.

Harry was making his way to the tower to get his trunk packed for the trip back home when he was stopped by the wayward Headmaster.

"Ah, Harry my boy, i was just looking for you. What a coincidence that we would be happening upon this particular hallway." He smiled, looking like his normal, jovial self, eyes twinkling merrily.

"What can i do for you, Headmaster?" Harry smiled, hoping Dumbledore was better after the last time he saw him.

"Perhaps we can continue in my office, hmm?" He gestured to where he just came from, and Harry nodded as he followed the Headmaster in silence. A simple "Zero Bars" and the gargoyle moved to the side, allowing them passage to the headmasters office. There was just the seat behind the desk, so Harry made his own, to the amusement of Dumbledore.

"Lady Lachesis did teach you well, Harry. I am still rather impressed, however, especially given your age." Harry nodded, leaning back in the cushy chair with a, while not unfriendly, unyielding expression on his face.

"I must say, the night before last, and until this morning was... an eye opening experience. While not nearly as long as your own journey, it was long enough for me to understand things that had since been lost to me." He looked a little weary now, but still he gleamed with that jovial mood.

"Lady Atropos, was most displeased with me, and how i have treated you, but i wish to atone for my past mistakes. I have sent a letter, through an acquaintance, to your... relations at Number Four. They have been informed to not come to retrieve you when you arrive at Kings Cross, or ever worry about taking you into their charge again. I hope, while not much, this helps to start to rebuild the bridges i have no doubt burned down over the years." His eyes were twinkling and he had a gentle smile on his face, which widened when Harry nodded with his own smile.

"It is definitely a start, sir, thank you. I am looking forward to spending time with Sirius and Remus, knowing i don't have to deal with the Dursleys is just that much better." Dumbledore nodded and then leaned back gently.

"When speaking with Lady Atropos, she mentioned while you were adept with your physical training, she felt it above her own personal experience to teach you magical training in terms of dueling, and Lady Lachesis agree'd that she was not the person to teach such a thing either. I felt it fell upon me ot rectify this, and with that said i offer you training from one of my good friends. Your godfather will know him, and i am sure he willvouch for him. His name is Alastor Moody, and he is rather skilled." He smiled, hoping this would help build even more of those burned bridges.

"So, sir, i am going to get training this summer? Like, dueling and the like?" He seemed excited, but he didn't wantoot get his hope up, but he smiled nonetheless.

"That is correct, Harry. Alastor will teach you what he can, but it will not be a complete summer of the training, i expect Sirius will want you to have fun, enjoy being a teenager of course." Harry nodded, glad that Dumbledore was not stifling him, preventing him from enjoying his first free summer.

"Now, Harry, while i will not push for information, i simply wish to ask; how much were you told about..." He trailed off, but Harry saw him look at his scar, then back to his eyes. Harry, on reflex he still had not managed to break, reached up and touched the mark that had earned him 'boy-who-lived' status.

"Enough to know what was in it sir, and how to get rid of them should i come in contact. Lachesis removed it the she started teaching me. She was rather upset about it, called it the worst kind of defamation to the preciousness of souls." Dumbledore seemed to let go of a breath neither knew he was holding, leaning back with a weary smile.

"That is wonderful, Harry... absolutely wonderful. I had planned to tell you what i suspected, but not until you were older. However, Lady Clotho suggested against that. She insisted i be as truthful as possible, were you to tell me you were unsure, i was prepared to divulge what i knew. I can still do that, if you wish." He proposed, but Harry shook his head.

"Very well, my body, however i would like to inform you that should you wish to contact me this summer for whatever reason, i will be more than likely unreachable." At Harry's questioning look he smiled. "I know Ton has gone through great measures to prevent his death, so i will see if i can find these measures. If i manage, i would like your assistance in destroying them. Lady Lachesis has told me of the many spells you have learned to do just this, and i find myself interested in seeing them performed." He looked around as if he was about to divulge a big secret before he reached into his desk and took out a candy bar Harry had seen Dudley scarf down countless times. He looked at Harry and offered one, and was almost ecstatic when heaccepted.

"I must confess, while i have a love for my Lemon Drops, these... candy bars, i have recently discovered are marvelous. Such a myriad of flavors and textures. I still do enjoy offering and indulging in my Lemon Drops, but well... these are more secret. Do this old man a favor, do not tell Poppy." He chuckled gently and Harry gave him an exaggerated wink as it was such a big secret, getting another chuckle from the Headmaster.

The two spent an hour or so talking about the three sisters that touched their lives, both in their own way. It was a happy Potter that left the office to go pack, only to chuckle when he noticed his entire bed area completely spotless, packed, and ready to go. Dobby sitting no his trunk, actually polishing his Firebolt. Dobby squeaked and then the Firebolt vanished with a snap of his fingers.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, i have packed your trunk and your Grangys' trunk. She has many books, it took Dobby almost one whole minute to pack them all! But Dobby did good he thinks. He made her trunk bigger on the inside and like a feather. Dobby also be doing this for Master Harry Potter Sir's Trunk." He beamed up at the teen-aged male and was rewarded with a chuckle and smile.

"That's excellent, Dobby. Thank you very much, i am sure Hermione is grateful as well. Oh, and please, Just Harry, or Master Harry. Saying that whole thing, kinda takes a while each time." He went to pick up the trunk but it was soon in his hands, about the size of a matchbox. He smiled and nodded at Dobby appreciatively. He put it away and then went to the common room as Dobby popped away to do whatever it was that he did. He found Ronald and Hermione waiting, the latter reading, sitting on her trunk with that same Greek tome in her hands. He smiled and came over to her, looking over her shoulder and whispering.

"You know, Helen of Troy was a witch. Used a lot of potions and spells to get her way. The Sisters were not big fans of hers." He smiled as she yelped and once again caught her from dropping to the floor.

"Harry James Potter! I told you, do NOT sneak up on me! You're going to give me a bloody Heart attack!" She huffed and held her hand over her chest.

"Hermione, Language." Harry chided and she glared at him, but it softened when she realized he kept her nickname to himself.

"Oh hush, are you ready to go? I found my trunk was already packed, filled with my books, and its weightless now! Well, more like a featherweight charm i think. I didn't put it there though, which confused me, but its harmless, right? And where is your trunk, or Hedwig for that matter? Oh, she could probably fly ahead for you. Oh that reminds me, Will you send her so i can write to you? After the first two weeks in July though, I'm going to France for a vacation with my parents, i don't seem them that often anymore you know." She went on and he sat on the couch beside her trunk. He listened to her and when she finally took a breath he let out a laugh and patted her knee lightly.

"Yes, i'm ready to go. Yes, it's harmless, Dobby wanted to help you get packed. He said he expanded the inside for more books too, and its feather-light. It's elf magic so i think it will last a lot longer. My trunk is in my pocket, thanks to Dobby, Hedwig is making her way to London, of course i will send her, and your parents would be welcome at Sirius' I'm sure, but i can ask if you want to visit after your vacation." He spoke with the same one breath, teasing her without being mean about it, which caused her to blush but smile at him.

"Oh, that's good! Don't overwork Dobby now, make sure he res-" She was stopped with a finger to her lips, causing both her and Harry to blush. Her at the touch, him at his own action. Pulling his finger away.

"He is my friend, not my slave, Hermione, i'll treat him right." She nodded and after another blush they got up to head to the carriages for Hogsmeade station. The summer looked promising, he couldn't wait to find out just how promising it would be.

* * *

AN: Oh yeah, here is number 6. I don't feel it is as up to snuff as my others, but i will hope that is for my readers. Enjoy everyone, and vote on my poll please, ah, and Ron's fate too. Thanks again to everyone, till next time.


	8. Chapter 7: Summer, Pt 1

Disclaimer: Alright, so, i don't own Harry Potter... at all. Sorry to disappoint, mostly myself. Bah!

AN: Thanks for all the Fav's and Follows. I could do with a few more reviews *hint, hint*. Honestly though, thank you to everyone for everything. On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 7: Summer, Pt. 1

Harry Potter smiled, looking out onto platform 9 3/4, parents, loved ones and friends all out to greet their children after at the very least, 6 months away from home. He smiled, not only because the train ride had been pretty uneventful (Malfoy was still subdued from that mornings comments), but because this time around he would have his own family greeting him.

Where there were those who still were a bit wary about Sirius Black being on the platform, most seemed alright with it. After all, their ministry, having spouted the truth in the Daily Prophet, had deemed him innocent, so it was without a doubt, true. Harry got off the train, looking around for his godfather before a smile almost split his face. There standing, not twenty feet from him, was said godfather, and his adopted uncle, one Remus Lupin. With a measured pace he approached, and then broke all pretenses of calm happiness and embraced the man.

"You would think you'd get tired of seeing this old man, pup! I was at breakfast!" He barked laughed but returned the hug with enthusiasm. Ruffling the younger male's hair and giving him a one armed squeeze.

"How do you like the new duds? I said to myself, 'You're a free man, gotta look good for the ladies', and i made sure to drag old grumpy gus here as well." He smirked as the werewolf rolled his eyes, looking smart in his new attire as well.

"It is a welcome change of pace, but don't think i'll allow it all the time, Padfoot." With a scoff and dismissal, Sirius looked at Harry.

"Alright, so, go say goodbye to your friends, we gotta get out of here before the press decides to mob us. Don't want to start off the summer on a sour note... damned vultures." He grumbled then looked around as Harry went off to do just that. He found Hermione first, where she was standing with her parents, discussing something while not doubt waiting him to come over.

"Hey, 'Mione. Just came over to say bye, Sirius wants to get out of here before we get hounded." He smiled and gave her a hug, making her blush gently before speaking.

"Harry!" She nearly hissed. "You said you'd keep that between us!" She huffed as he shrugged, but gave her that lopsided grin that made her tingle in all the right places.

"Before you go, i'd like to introduce you to my parents. This is my mum, Emma Granger, and this is my Dad, Daniel Granger. They are both Dentists. Mum, Dad, this is Harry. My best friend." She smiles and blushed at her mothers knowing look, and her fathers raised eyebrow at said blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet the boy who dominates most of the letters home." She grinned at Harry's blush and chuckled at Hermione's indignant 'Mum!' before shaking his hand. Harry got a gentle nod and a shaken hand from Mr. Granger before Harry yelped as he was turned and tugged into the famous Weasley hug. When his vision was not clouded by the bosom of one Molly Weasley, he smiled and returned the hug.

"So good to see you, Harry my dear, you as well Hermione." She let go and gave Hermione a similar, but not as fierce hug. Smiling and greeting the two Grangers before giving Harry another hug and bustling off with her brood. Harry getting a nod from Ron, and a wave, before they were off. He shook his head with a chuckle and then saw Remus and Sirius making their way.

"Dreadfully sorry ladies and gents, but we must get going. I think i just saw Rita Skeeter, and well... i'm not too keen on being here when she is." He smiled and after a quick introduction and farewell, with promises of writing, he was gently pulled off to the side.

"Alright, Harry, take a deep breath." Harry nodded and then with a soft crack the three of them were gone.

~~TFD~~

When they appeared, Harry was the only one that didn't slightly stumble. He released the breath and smiled as Sirius looked at him with a raised brow. Apparition was one of the more uncomfortable sensations in the wizarding world, and Harry had done it with barely a reaction, if he had one at all. It was more like Harry had been the one apparating. It was probably nothing. He waved it off and then gave Harry a piece of paper.

"Memorize that, pup, and quick. Wanna get in before it gets too dark." Harry nodded and looked at the paper in his hands. It read: The house of Black is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He smiled as he felt the wave of understanding hit him, the Fidelius Charm was one of the charms that took him almost a full month to learn. He watched as Number 12 squeezed its way between Number 11 and 13. Walking with the two older males into the dark, bleak house caused him to shudder.

The air was stagnant, old, and the atmosphere was dark and dreary. He shuddered and put a hand on the wall to hold himself upright. He had been taught to feel darkness, feel what it does to someone. It makes them sick, makes them mentally and physically ill. Bombarded with the darkness he couldn't help but stumble a bit, and then wince at the yelling that followed.

"FILTH! BLOOD TRAITORS! LEAVE THIS PLACE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK!" The portrait of the late Walburga Black rang through the hall and Sirius groaned as he made his way to the portrait to shut those damned curtains around it. He didn't make it though as he heard something from behind him, and then watched a sliver of white light pass his head.

"_Purgar la oscuridad!_" Harry entoned, wand outstretched before he spoke again with a bit of anger in his voice.

"_Falta de presencia, huir de este lugar. Nunca regresar, nunca oscurecer el mundo otra vez._" He spoke as he moved his wand in small patterns and directions.

White wisps of magic flowing from the tip and stroking the portrait. Ms. Black was far too stunned to do anything, not even yell as the magic from this young wizard enveloped the painting. It wasn't long before the entire thing was covered with his magic. In the next instant the magic vanished, and the portrait went still. Ms. Black no longer moving, it was just a still painting. No magic came from it, and any magic attached to it was gone as well. It slid from the wall and rested there, Sirius was left speechless, blinking between the silent picture of his mother, and the lightly hunched godson responsible.

His brain finally kicked into gear and he rushed to Harry, helping him up and then into the kitchen. Sitting him down and getting him a butter-beer from the fridge.

"Pup... what, did you do? Are you alright? It looks like you drained yourself." He frowned, but was relieved when Harry just smiled and sipped the butter-beer, sighing as he sat up a bit straighter.

"I'm alright, Sirius, just a little tired is all. It didn't take a lot out of me, it's just there is a lot of darkness in this house, i was overwhelmed." Sirius managed to look a little ashamed of himself at this, clearing his throat.

"Sorry about that, pup. I should have warned you... the Black's, well... they weren't the lightest of families. It's another reason I wasn't given a trial. They looped me in with the rest of my family, and didn't question it." He grumbled a bit but smiled at the reassuring grip on his shoulder. Remus was there for him, but then he did te same as his old friend, and looked at Harry. Remus breaking the silence after a few tense moments.

"That was some pretty advanced magic, Harry, and if i am not mistaken, it wasn't Latin, am i correct?" At Harry's small, slightly bashful nod, he continued.

"I know i didn't teach you those spells, care to explain?" He heard a sigh from Harry but he nodded.

"That sounds good, but first... i'm Kind of hungry." He was about to call for his elf, but before he could Sirius huffed.

"Well, we can go get something. It shouldn't take long." He nodded and smiled, but as he had interrupted Harry, the same was done to him.

"No, that's alright Sirius. I'll take care of it." He smiled. "Dobby!" With a faint ~pop~ the small creature appeared. He looked around blinking before he bowed and smiled.

"Master Harry Potter Sir be's calling Dobby! What can Dobby be doings for you!" He smiled and jumped on his feet from side to side, Harry smiling and patting his head.

"Hello Dobby. Me, Sirius, and Remus here are pretty hungry, would you mind getting us something to eat?" Dobby looked at the two older gentleman, then at his master, and with a stroke to his chin he nodded and then popped away. It was about a minute before the kitchen table was spotless and food was placed on the table for the three to enjoy.

"Thank you very much, Dobby. I'm sure it's all fantastic." He smiled and then noticed the almost anxious look on the elf's face as he glanced around the filthy kitchen. He chuckled and leaned over, whispering to Sirius who barked a laugh and nodded. Harry then turned to the excitable elf and spoke gently.

"As long as you do not work yourself to exhaustion, Dobby... you may clean the house as you see fit. Just ask if you have any questions, alright?" Dobby let out a squeal, gave two hugs to father amused Wizards, and then was off with another ~pop~ starting his much desired task. As the three ate, the kitchen around them had a complete 180. Everything was spotless in a manner of minutes, and then the excitable elf was gone to enjoy his task throughout the rest of the house of Black.

"Alright, Pup." Sirius spoke after a nice dinner provided by a much better elf than his own. "You have a house elf, performed magic that even Remus hasn't heard of, and used that magic to rid me of my late mothers wonderful painting. While i want to just let it go, i can't. So whats the deal, pup?" He smiled and leaned back, sipping the after-dinner tea provided by Dobby.

"Well, that's complicated... but first i need to know, how's your Occlumency?" He looked serious at Remus and Sirius, sipping his own tea and waiting expectingly.

Sirius blinked at the not so common question and Remus was just as surprised. He managed to get his bearings back first, though.

"Nothing get's past the wolf, Harry. Nothing but Veritaserum can get past, and even then it takes a lot." He looked at Sirius who finally managed to recover.

"My shields aren't what they used to be, but they are still good enough for passive attacks. Nothing but a straightforward attack can pass them right now, but i can stop that physically." Harry nodded and then leaned back before he started his tale. He knew he could trust these two, and it would take most of the night to really explain it to them. By the end of explanation it was almost 11 pm, and both Remus and Sirius had gone through a few glasses of Fire whiskey. Remus spoke first after Harry had stopped talking.

"So let me see if i got this, Harry. You went to the fates, they trained you for almost two years, and then you came back a minute earlier to save Sirius, drive back the Dementors, and get him cleared. You then got Peter back from the forest, and made sure Sirius went free?" He was rewarded with a smile and nod, which made him frown.

"Are you sure you didn't just... dream it up, cub? I mean, don't get me wrong, i'm sure Sirius is grateful, but this all.. this is all kinda out there." Harry nodded, respecting Remus' thoughts on it, but he turned to his Godfather, who until now had been silent.

"I have to half agree with Moony here, pup. It sounds really... out there. That doesn't mean it doesn't have some merit. I mean, you used spells that we;ve never heard of. Maybe Hogwarts or the Headmaster helped you some how?" He rubbed his chin, sipping some fire-whiskey with a sigh. Harry shook his head and continued.

"Lachesis figured you both would be skeptical, but that's alright, we planned for that." He turned to Remus with a smirk and spoke again.

"She figured it would be ok to tell you a little extra. Like how when Dad told you that you had to be careful around Rebecca Stals, that 5th year when you were 7th. He told you he heard she was planning on getting you to knock her up, so she wouldn't have to worry about work after Hogwarts." He heard and saw Remus take in a breath, then he turned to his godfather.

"And mom told me to tell you that id you hadn't had your head up your ass, Tania Hastings from Slytherin would have waited for you." Sirius paled and they both looked at him like he has sprouted an extra three heads. He leaned back and chuckled as Remus sputtered gently as he spoke.

"T-That's impossible! You... there is no way..." He trailed and Harry just shrugged. "It's true, you were with the fates... and you met Lily and James." Harry nodded and the werewolf let out an uneasy chuckle before looking at the boy in front of him. "He didn't... tell you anything else, did he?" Harry just laughed and gave him a wink, Sirius catching up with his brain finally.

"That reminds me... i should see how Tania is doing." He trailed and Harry laughed heartily now and after a few moments stopped with a big grin on his face. Sirius shook his head and then turned a serious look to Harry.

"So thats why you were so drained earlier. You could actually feel all the dark magic in here?" Harry nodded, with a frown on his face.

"It's not natural dark magic either, there is a lot of... tainted magic in here. Items, spells, enchantments. It's pretty gruesome." He shuddered, looking around the den they were in now. it was clean, Dobby was working his little arse off, but he loved it. Where there had been house elf heads, there was now a cheery picture of the Hogwarts great hall during the summer. Every now and then a professor would pass and wave, but aside from that there was nothing but the enchanted ceiling twinkling and representing the weather in Scotland.

"As enlightening as this whole evening has been, pup, i think all three of us need some sleep. We can go through some more stories in the morning. I'm sure you'd like to hear some stuff your father was a bit too embarrassed to tell you up in... what was it, The Esylium Planes?" He scratched the back of his head, Remus chuckling.

"Elysium Fields, you old dog, and i'm sure he'd like to hear about Lily as well. It will be good for the three of us." Harry nodded and released a small yawn, realizing just how tired he was. Sirius showed him to a room, one of the few that was cleaned, and then after some hugs they all went to bed. Before he let himself succumb to sleep he called out.

"Dobby!" It took a minute this time, but after a soft ~pop~ the elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Harry?" He was covered in dirt from head to toe, but he looked like he was the happiest elf in the world.

"You're working hard, Dobby, we're all grateful, but it's getting late." He glanced at the clock and yawned.

"I am ordering you now, Dobby, that at 1am you are to find a nice, comfortable place, and sleep. I want you to sleep until your body is rested and fresh. After you clean yourself up of course, sleeping while dirty isn't good for you." He smiled and watched as Dobby's eyes moistened. Whimpering before sniffing in happiness and popping away. Mumbling about 'Great master Harry Potter sir' and going back to work. Harry shook his head and snickered to himself, falling asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

~~TFD~~

Harry woke to bickering, bickering in high pitched voices. He blinked and sat up, putting his glasses on and looking around. He saw Dobby, looking nice and miffed, yammering to an older looking elf. He did not look in the slightest bit happy to see Dobby there, and he was expressing it rather wildly with his eyes looking almost murderous and his posture very aggressive.

"Dobby, what's going on here?" Harry asked gently, and was rewarded with Dobby ~pop~'ing to his side.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, this be Kreacher. He be's your dogfathers elf, but he not be liking yous being in this room." He huffed, as if it was a crim to even say such a thing. The older elf talking with a voice that, while high pitched, was also somehow low and gravely.

"Filthy half blood doesn't deserve to be here. Doesn't deserve to be in the noble and ancient house of Black. Should have been drowned when he was but a babe he should have. But no, hes be in my mistress' house, dirtying the sheets, the floor, the air." He huffed and glared at Dobby, before glaring at Harry.

"Yous need to leave, so i can return the house of Black to glory." He nodded, as if his word was final. He was about to start talking again when the door opened, Sirius and Remus there, surprised at the little display in front of them. It seemed Sirius was going to give Harry a loud wake up call, if the horn in his hand was any indication, and Remus looked like he wanted no part of it.

"Kreacher, what are you doing in here? Did i not tell you to leave my godson alone?" Sirius looked... agitated was a good word for it, if a little meek for his expression. The elf bowed and sneered at his master, speaking.

"Of course, but Kreacher was not going to bother the filthy half-blood. No, he was going to kick him out. He doesn't belong here, he is dirty, tainted." He spoke as if he explained everything in those words, and was too occupied to notice Harry mumbling softly to himself. He wasn't speaking any conversational words, more like a low, slow incantation. Remus heard him though, and rose an eyebrow as he caught the tail end of it. The white wisps coming from his fingers slowly, creeping their way to the old, crotchety elf.

"_...comunicado de la bodega tiene, para no volver jamás._"

It was said whisper silent, but when he finished the incantation the wisps shifted to that of javelin appearance, and fired into the elf. He let out a screech and for a moment he phased, as if to ~pop~ away, but nothing happened. He growled and his eyes went red before a voice not his own spoke.

"You cannot be rid of me! I will return... this is only a minor setback!" Everyone in the room shuddered at the cold, piercing sound of the voice, but Harry spoke before it could continue.

"You're leaving, Tom. You will leave him, and i'll be sure to make sure you never come back." He pushed his hands away from his body towards the elf and there was an unearthly scream before Kreacher's eyes went back to their normal, slightly glassy, appearance before he slumped. Huffing and panting as he slowly got to his feet. It was like there was a new elf in front of them. While he was still old, his skin was not as pale and wrinkled as it had been. He looked around, scared almost, until he saw Harry. He went over to the bed, climbed up and bowed gently.

"Young master, young... filthy half blood master saved Kreacher. He took from him the vile darkness. What can Kreacher be doing for the young master?" He whispered, still slightly out of breath.

"Rest, Kreacher, that's what you can do for me. Rest and then help Dobby where you can. I know you are older and need your rest." Kreacher seemed surprised, but looked at Sirius for permission. The old marauder nodded and with a very faint ~crack~ Kreacher was gone.

"Alright, what the hell was that about!?" Sirius finally broke through yet another fuzzy brain moment, Dobby getting a silent order from Harry before popping way.

"Kreacher was being possessed. He had... too much darkness in him. Even if he was surrounded by it his whole life, Elves are natrually light creatures, it was way too dark for him." Harry then looked at Sirius, then the horn in his hand. With a wriggle of his fingers the horn went off, making both Adults jump, and then Remus laugh.

"I take it that was for me then?" Harry smirked before he yelped as a pillow was taken from his bed only to strike him in the head. The next several minutes was spent horsing around with Sirius before Dobby popped in with brunch. The three had slept in, the previous day having been rather tiring. While they were eating, Sirius asked again and this time got a response.

"Remember when i mentioned Horcruxs' last night?" At the frown and nod he continued. "Kreacher was possessed by the escaped essence of one. Somewhere in this house there is the former shell of a Horcrux. I banished it, using magic Lachesis taught me, to the now growing collection in the divine realm. When the remaining three are destroyed, Voldemort will be mortal again." He rolled his eyes gently at the shudder from saying the Dark 'Lords' name being spoken so casually.

"Right now he is... a shade somewhere around the world. I don't know, but he'll try to posses anything or anyone he can. I don't know where the other Horcruxs' are, but if i come across them, i'll destroy them." He nodded with a look of finality before Sirius frowned.

"This is all well and good, pup, and i will help you where i can... but i think it's a bit depressing for the first day of summer. I say, we go out an get you some new clothes. Maybe some new glasses, some furniture... splurge a bit, you're a kid after all." Harry nodded and smiled, getting up with a stretch.

"That sounds great, Sirius, i have to go to Gringotts anyway, gotta ask the goblins some questions." Sirius raised an eyebrow at this, but Harry shrugged and smirked, going to wash up for the day.

* * *

AN: Ok, so the most i am going to do is make the Summer three parts long. I don't want to stretch it too much, but i don't want it to be too small either. I am not running low in idea's for the story, i just so happen to be on vacation, and free time while around family isn't exactly... there. Either way, i will write when i can. Hope you guys like the update. A reminder for the poll on my page, and the one about Ron for the reviews. Hope this chapter was alright. Read, Review, enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8: Summer, Pt 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, and a Belated Birthday to Mr. Harry Potter. He is 33 now. Yes, i talk as if he exists. I can dream!

AN: Reviews and favs are awesome, i thank you all and please keep them coming. The Ron in-review poll is closed. Ron shall not be redeemed. Most who mentioned it deemed it so... and i kinda hate him. If i had an outstanding amount of positive feedback i woulda done it though, i am glad he is not liked as much as i thought. Kewl beans! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 8: Summer, Pt. 2

The first week of summer, Harry could honestly say it was the best he had ever had. No worrying about getting up at the crack of dawn to cook breakfast, or worrying about not being able to not do his homework till the last week of August. He woke up at the bright and early time of noon, had a nice brunch, and stepped out into London with his Godfather and Adopted Uncle. There were still those wary of Sirius Black being free, but those with a little thing called 'brains' seemed to take it just fine.

They had taken his old cast-offs and burned them, the fire purging that part of his life away from him. It was a bit of an emotional time, to him it meant this was all real. He would not be going back to the Dursley's, ever again... it felt, amazing. Dobby and Kreacher had done a great job in cleaning up the house, and it looked livable more and more each day. Sirius came to Harry the first day of the second week, sitting opposite him in the kitchen with a large, rather pleased, grin.

"I hope you're not too attached to spending your whole summer in England." Sirius smiled with a childlike energy to his soft seat bouncing.

"Uh... I've never really, left England, never gone past London if it wasn't Hogwarts." Harry shrugged, which made Sirius frown softly, only to brighten again.

"Well pish to that! We're going on a trip, and as a first for the three of us we shall be leaving Jolly Old England. Care to take a guess?" Sirius, as responsible and adult he had been acting, responsibilities and all, he needed to be the joker and child at heart he was.

"Um... I don't know. France?" A shake of the head. "Bulgaria?" Another shake. "Spain?" At the final shake Harry huffed. "Just tell me, Padfoot!" Sirius laughed and looked like he didn't want to say anything before Remus popped that teasing bubble as he came in.

"Genius here wants to take us all to America, first class, the muggle way." Harry looked at his godfather with different reactions. The first was astonishment. He had never been on an airplane before, and going to America would be... well, totally different. The other reaction made him wonder just what Azkaban had done to his godfather, but his excitement won out as Sirius was playfully scolding Remus for ruining the surprise.

"Really? That... that sounds great! When are we going, how long are we staying for?" He smiled, and got smiles in return. The older males loved seeing him so happy. His smile was contagious, it was like it's own patronus.

"Calm down, Pup. We might make the three into four, or even six. I have three people i want to ask, but i need to get into contact with them first. That and Dumbledore mentioned that you were getting training from Mad-Eye." Harry rose an eyebrow at this, he didn't recall, in all the stories he had heard in the week, anyone named Mad-Eye. At his confused look Sirius got a surprised look on his face then shook his head.

"I can't believe it. I tell you all the greatest war stories, and i don't even tell you his nickname. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He has a magical eye he got after losin' his right eye to a Dark Witch. Creepiest thing to see, it just whirls around.. and... eeuugh." His godfather shuddered as Remus laughed but nodded.

"Best in the business, but Merlin is he paranoid. Then again, if you've put away half of the population of Azkaban, you'd be paranoid too." Sirius nodded, still lightly shuddering from the thought of Mad-Eye's eye. He shook it off after one more shudder and then smiled at Harry.

"Back on topic, i want to ask three more people about going, but well, they are currently away on business." He frowned and glanced at the calendar, rubbing his chin and looking at Remus. "I could just appa-" He was cut off by Remus' stern words.

"We've talked about this, Padfoot, it's rude. Wait till they get back, alright? For now, lets just enjoy spending time with the cub before we lose him to Mad-eye." He snickered and then his ear twitched before he ducked a red blast of light from the doorway.

"It seems those senses are good for something lad. Good on you. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody spoke from the doorway, one eye on Remus and Sirius, the magical one trained on the wand with the glowing tip about a meter from him. He chuckled at this, but his wand did not drop.

"Smart lad. You'll be the one i'm trainin, huh? Good! I don't want to waste my time with someone who doesn't what its like out there." He heard a scoff from Sirius and put him down with a stunner before he was on the defensive.

Harry Potter was of two minds about this. The first was that he was getting a glimpse of what he was going to be up against, the second was that this new comer, respected Auror or not, had just attacked, though harmlessly, his godfather. Harry's second set of instincts kicked in and he went like a machine against the seasoned veteran. A chain of spells he learned from a joint lesson with Atropos and Lachesis. It wasn't deadly, meant more to incapacitate, but it was fast. Any lesser Auror, or even a low level death eater would already be down, but he was not the best for nothing. Alastor traded curses and hexes with Harry, both of them going back and forth until Harry dodged a much nastier looking curse. He was downed by a stunner before being revived.

"Damn good lad! You have a lot to learn though. Have to use your environment, mind your surroundings." He grinned a rather terrifying grin as Remus helped up Harry and Sirius, stowing his wand as Harry took his seat, but kept his wand at the ready. "That's right, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The sudden yell caused Sirius to jump and glare before he spoke as he rubbed his head.

"Merlin, Alastor, how the hell did you get in here? We have it un-" He groaned. "Dammit, Dumbledore told you the secret? I wanted to prepare Harry a little more for your training!" He huffed softly and grumbled, Mad-Eye shaking his head.

"Can't be too careful these days, Rookie. The boy needs to be on his toes, while we have peace now, its only a matter of time before we get plunged into the darkness again, boy." He watched harry slightly twitch at the word 'boy', he would keep the at for later. "Alright lad, ready for some real training then?" Once again, he had one eye on Harry, the other on Sirius. "We need a room, Black."

Sirius grumbled but nodded, standing and yelping as he got a hex to the ass on the way out, Mad-Eye having to put up a quick shield as he found himself on the receiving end of one himself from Harry.

~~TFD~~

Harry Potter woke up with a groan as was the usual after a training day with the less than gentle Master Auror. Stretching his sore, aching muscles and rolling his shoulder gently. Sighing as he leaned back into the pillows, shaking his head. It had been three weeks since he started, and while he was learning so much from the seasoned veteran, it was taxing... to say the very least. He got up, silencing his footsteps and donning his fathers cloak before shifting from the room silently. He found the Auror drinking tea before he dropped him with a Stunner, then shifted to the other side of the room as Moody got up and started firing hexes. Harry learned quickly that the Auror was almost completely immune to the stunning spell. The random hexes went on for a bit until Alastor left the room, Harry having dodged and evaded the spells enough to make the Auror think he was gone. Harry sighed and then went to his warded bathroom, taking care of his morning routine.

He moved from the bathroom to the kitchen, Sirius had, as the owner of the house, declared it a sanctuary in the house. He made sure to tie it into the Black Family wards as well, so Alastor actually managed to keep his wand in check. Harry shifted to his favorite seat in the kitchen and was instantly served breakfast. He smiled at Sirius and got a nod in response before the older man jumped lightly in his seat.

"Merlin, pup, why do you insist on doing that? Gonna give this old man a heart attack!" He huffed as Harry grinned, sipping his morning tea during eating and then greeting Alastor as he came in.

"Morning, Sir, how are you?" He got a grunt and glare in return, and the four of them (Remus coming in last) sat down to finish breakfast in silence. Alastor finishing his tea before he got up and slid a vial towards the boy. Harry saw that scarred face twitch with a smile, and saw the look of pride in his face as Harry took out his wand and did the normal, and not so normal, detection charms on it taught to him by the Auror. He picked it up when it checked out and rose and eyebrow at the Master Auror.

"Somethin' just in case, Lad. I have heard about your little... exploits in school. It's a cure all for most poisons, curses, and jinx's. One time use, so don't waste it!" He grunted and sipped more tea as it was refilled. "I went 10 years before i had to use one myself, try to do the same." Harry nodded and smiled, the Auror getting up and going to the door. "No more training, your godfather has plans for you, and i have things to do myself. Harry Birthday, Lad." With that, he left. Harry was smiling, but then it clicked."Bollocks, it is my Birthday, isn't it?" He turned to a smiling godfather and uncle. The smile from Sirius was a bit... unnerving, but Remus' smile was a little more gentle.

"It is, cub. Harry birthday." He got a hug and a package from Remus, returning the hug and opening it. Inside was a book on potions and cures. Harry had expressed his desire to do better in the subject, and go towards healing instead of the possibility of being an Auror.

"Thanks, Moony, this is great!" He smiled and gave the man another hug. Sirius smiled and was just leaning back, with a mischievous smirk on his face. He was about to ask what was going on before there was a whirl of color to the left. Before Harry could get his wand he was hit by a bushy haired missile. The scent of Vanilla and Cinnamon assaulting his senses before he relaxed and hugged back the witch he could honestly call his best friend.

"Harry Birthday Harry!" Hermione still held the hug as he heard the three voices, two new and one from Sirius. Harry smiled with a red tinge to his cheeks as Emma and Daniel Granger chuckled at their daughters enthusiasm. They pulled apart and had equally gentle red tinges on their faces, Sirius laughing like a little schoolgirl and Remus getting up and greeting the Dentists.

"It's good to see you, 'Mione, i missed you." Harry spoke gently, softly as only the two of them could hear. "How was France, i see you got a really nice tan." He smiled and Emma snickered, causing him to give her a confused look, and causing his friend to blush. "OK, what am i missing here?"

This just caused Dan to grumble and Emma to laugh a little harder before they took their seats. Shaking her head and telling him she would discuss it later. He just shrugged and they caught up on the summers events so far. Harry marveling at all she had seen and done, and Hermione playfully jealous at learning so much from as Master Auror. After what seemed like hours of catching up, Harry asked a question that was on his mind since she first impacted into him with her surface to Harry hug-missile.

"It's great to see you guys, but what brings you here? You haven't cut short any vacation plans, have you?" He asked warily, but Hermione shot a soft glare at Sirius.

"He didn't tell you? I'm going with you, Sirius, and Remus to America. Mom and Dad thought it would be a great experience. They'd like to come but they have work. Sure they won their practice, but they are very esteemed dentists. They can't just close for the whole summer. It's one of their peek times. I think America is going to be great. There is so much to see, and because we don't need to drive or anything we can get a lot more in. Sirius hasn't mentioned where we are going, but i am sure its going to be great, and Remus said he has been there before, he can be our guide, oh i can't wait! I wonder how their magical community is. I heard they have one in Salem, Louisiana, Texas, Nevada. Oh, do you-" She was silenced by Harry's hand, his soft chuckle making her blush.

"Breathe, 'Mione, Breathe. We'll just have to wait and see, alright? I'm sure Moony has everything planned out." He smiled at the aforementioned Were and got a nod and smile in return.

"Thank you for letting her come with us, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'll try and help her have a little fun as well." He teased Hermione with those last words, and the Grangers agreed with a chuckle of their own. They spent a good portion of the rest of the day just, hanging out. They did go out to dinner later, against's Harry's protests (he just liked being around them), for a birthday celebration. Sirius' words of 'You only turn 14 once' made Harry laugh as he was technically 16. Once back at Grimmauld, Sirius went with the elder Grangers back home, for Hermione's thing, leaving the two teens alone as Remus had gone to set up the portkey for their trip.

"Thanks for coming, 'Mione, I can't wait to have a new, not-so-deadly experience with you." He smiled and she gave him a mock half-glare, and then a smile.

"Hush! I wouldn't miss this kind of opportunity for the world. The best part is that well... they speak English in America. I speak a little French, and well... ancient Greek now, but it wasn't enough to really cross the language barrier. Unless we meet someone who speaks Spanish, but we could probably man-" She blushed as she was cut off again by Harry putting a finger to her lips, chuckling softly and then lowering his finger.

"I got that recovered, remember? I can speak so many languages, 'Mione, Spanish should be no problem if we encounter that. I'm more worried we won't want ot come back." They both laughed and then they lapsed into a slightly awkward silence, Hermione interrupting it after a few minutes.

"I... I really like how much you've changed. You're still my- Um.. .You're still Harry, but there is something different about you." She smiled, then looked away, both of them with Crimson cheeks. It was about that time they heard the distinct ~crack~ of apparition. Hermione gasping softly as she saw Harry's wrist flick and his wand appear in his hand. Putting a finger to his lips as his eyes surveyed the room and then leveled his wand at the door. His wand lowering just a bit as he heard his godfathers voice.

"Where did you two go off to? You'd better not make a liar out of this old dog!" He came into the room and froze at the wand pointed at him, blinking and smirking. "I knew Mad-Eye was a bad influence. Gone for no more that 15 min and you're ready to hex the next living thing you see." He barked out his characteristic laugh and grinned as the wand vanished.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"Ooh... all three names, You're in trouble now, Pup." He snickered as Hermione looked ready to scold Harry, that was until he gave her that lop-sided knee weakening grin.

"Sorry, 'Mione, it's a force of habit now. Can't be too careful. I'd rather be prepared than anything else, right?" She nodded, shaking her head softly and chastising herself. Wondering how, with just that smoldering, emerald gaze, she could be reduced to a few brain cells. She wondered just how he was going to be in school. He had an aura of confidence about him, but he wasn't arrogant... she would have to keep an eye out for him.

"Alright, Harry... just, be careful. Don't want to hex too fast, you could have hurt him." He nodded and then leaned over, kissing her cheek. She flushed and so did he as he excused himself to the bathroom. Sirius in the doorway still, that damned smirk on his face, pointed at her though.

"So, one look... and you lose your heat, huh? You know... i knew another pair like that." He trailed, sitting across from her, not losing that smug look on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sirius." She huffed softly but it just made him laugh all the more.

"Come on, Hermione, you're smart. I've seen how you have been looking at Harry. Don't get me wrong, i want him to enjoy his years before anything serious, but they say Potter men find their perfect match early in life." He raised his eyebrows teasingly as she blushed.

"Just know this, Hermione, while he has matured in a way, he is still a teen-aged male, and is by default, dense. If you want something to happen between the two of you, you have to go for it, cause he wont. Well... he probably wont, i could be wrong." He leaned back with a sigh and a look of relief. "I'm just glad those ladies upstairs gave him 'the talk'. That... i was not looking forward to that." He snickered and then gave her a raised eyebrow. "You go-"

"Honestly Sirius! Yes... I-I got the talk from my m-mother a year ago! We are NOT talking about this!" She huffed and was now a fierce crimson, making Sirius laugh before he got up to greet Remus as he had just popped in. Harry entered not a minute later with a hum, a confused look on his face when he saw Hermione still blushing.

"Everything alright, 'Mione?" Said girl jumped with a squeak before nodding frantically.

"Y-Yes, Harry, just fine. S-Sirius said some things that... well, nothing bad, just. ugh!" He snickered and sat beside her, nodding.

"I got it, 'Mione. I'll bet you'll be surprised to know i finished all my summer work, and i will be using any free time i can spare to catch up to 4th year Runes and Arithmancy." He smiled at her surprised face.

"You're taking Runes and Arithmancy, Why didn't you tell me, Harry?!" He shrugged and gave her another one of those grins, with a bit of sheepishness added to it.

"I forgot?" He shrugged again with a chuckle at her scoff. "I just dropped Divination few days before the end of term. McGonagall was proud of me, she didn't say it, but i could see it in her eyes." He nodded as she beamed at him.

"I'm proud of you, Harry. You can do so much better than Divination, Runes and Arithmancy can help you a lot. So many more careers open up if you have those." She nodded, with a tone of finality that he really couldn't argue with.

"Very true, Hermione. If i have to say it a thousand times, you really are the brightest witch of your age." She got a slight tinge to her cheeks from the praise of the Werewolf as he entered. Sitting down with a sigh as tea appeared next to him.

"Are you all packed? Our first stop can be kind of sticky and humid in the summer, much like Jolly old England, so i suggest shorts and short sleeved shirts." The teens nodded and Harry got up.

"I should go pack, make sure Padfoot hasn't jinxed anything." The old marauder laughed as Harry went off, Hermione going to make sure she had everything. Remus couldn't help but hide a grin. He had a feeling those two would be inseparable come September. He'd have to contact the Weasley twins.

~~TFD~~

Harry walked into the kitchen the next morning and sat down. It still felt kind of odd that there would be no training this morning. He had gotten used to waking up at what Sirius called 'ass-crack o'clock'. He was waiting anxiously for their trip, they were going by portkey, so he was excited. So far all he had done was shifted, he wondered if he could shift that far. It would be great for visits later in life. He would try it out.

He was talking with Kreacher when Hermione came in, looking bleary eyed and freshly roused. Rubbing her eyes and sitting at the table. As she yawned Kreacher popped away and started on breakfast. As she was still waking up she didn't notice Harry slide into the chair opposite her. Smiling softly as she sat with her eyes gently close, lightly swaying in her still sleepy state. She often woke up earlier than him at school, but she was usually chipper. He smiled at how he got to see her. She wasn't vulnerable per say, but this was her at her most innocent (if sleeping didn't count that is).

"Sleep well, 'Mione? You look tired." Hermione's eyes opened slowly, then she squeaked softly as she noticed she was not alone.

"Harry." She yawned. "When did you get here? Did i fall asleep?" She checked to see if her breakfast was there, it was not, then she looked up. "Did you just wake up too?" He shook his head gently and responded.

"I've been up for about an hour, 'Mione. Still on Moody's training schedule. Was waiting for at least one more person before breakfast." As he said that, breakfast appeared for the two of them. She nodded and said a mumbled, then lightly louder, thank you to Kreacher when it was delivered, followed by the coffee. They ate and shared idle morning chit chat until Sirius came stumbling in, followed with a little more dignity, by Remus. Getting morning greetings before Harry asked the werewolf.

"So, where is our first stop, and when are we leaving?" He asked with a sip of coffee following.

"The portkey is set for Noon, and we arrive in New York at 7 am." He spoke with a soft voice, and Harry saw as Hermione perked up. That spark of attention and life entering her eyes.

"New York? As in, Manhattan. The big Apple, the City that Never sleeps?" She asked, getting a nod and gentle smile.

"That's right. Right as the streets are filling up and everything. We will be meeting with the Northwest Division of the States' Ministry. Don't want to risk anything, they are very thorough with their security." At this Hermione nodded.

"Oh i have read so much about New York, but there are no real books about their ministry or anything. I wonder if they have a tour that early in the morning." She got a contemplative look on her face and missed the grin on Harry and Remus' face as they continued with their breakfast. Sirius, this whole time, with his head on the table, breakfast forgotten as he snored softly.

~~TFD~~

It was 11:55 am and the four travelers were waiting for their portkey to activate. Sirius was giving Kreacher some last minute orders, and locking down the house and its wards. Dobby would be joining them, he was bound to Harry anyway and it was always good ot have an elf eager to help if they needed it. Hermione was anxious, almost vibrating in her seat, Harry talking gently with her and doing his best to keep her from rambling off about a subject by switching topics and sharing his stories of the last three weeks with Moody.

At 11:59 Sirius gathered their attention and they all put their hands on the portkey. Like most portkeys, this was made from a piece of random junk, thought it wasn't an old boot or can. No, this one was a Life Preserver with "NYC FERRY" written on it. That alone had Hermione on another tangent about how wonderful New York was going to be. At exactly 12 pm they all felt the sensation of a magical hook grasping at their navel and giving a sharp tug, they were off for the states, for the second leg of their summer vacation.

* * *

AN: Ok, that's part 2 of Harry's summer. I am going to try and make the next chapter a little longer, so they can see everything they can as they skip across the country. Then it's back to Hogwarts! For fun, mayhem, and romance! read, Review, tell me if i am fucking up, or if i am still doing good! Poll on my page is up till the 6th, cast your votes. Till next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Summer, Pt 3

Disclaimer: Mr. Potter and his Universe are not my property. Though if they were... woo! That'd be awesome.

AN: OK, i first want to apologize for any shoddy writing that was in the last chapter. It just, got away from me. I tend to write as a feel, and well, i wasn't feeling so terribly hot. Anyway, i hope this chapter is better. Both poll's are closed by the way. Harry will be showing off at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, i already have some kinda plan for that. On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 9: Summer, Pt. 3

Of the four travelers, Harry was the only one standing when the portkey landed. He helped Hermione up and watched as his godfather and uncle stood and dusted themselves off. Harry looking around the room they were in before a thought struck him, turning to Sirius with a confused look.

"Padfoot, i thought you said we'd be going the muggle way. Not that i mind getting here faster or anything." Sirius shrugged and scratched the back of his head as he looked a little sheepish.

"Well.. i figured we'd have more time to do stuff. Sure, it's only, what was it Remus, a 7 hour flight?" The Werewolf nodded and he continued. "it would have been 14 hours round trip, and well... that's less time to do other stuff! Do you know what we can do in 14 hours!" He smirked and Harry rolled his eyes, and as they finished their small conversation, the door to the room they appeared in opened and 5 figures walked in. Four of them were definitely Aurors, and the fifth was a more professional, but cheerful looking lady.

"Ah, our 7:02 arrival. Welcome to America. You are currently in a secure arrival facility at John F. Kennedy International Airport. Before you are allowed to enter the country we are going to need to see your Passports, Magical or Mundane, and search through any luggage you might have brought with you." Hermione was the first to approach the welcoming party, with her Passport out and her wand stowed. Two of the four Aurors checked her passport, and the luggage she had after it was un-shrunk. A few detection charms and the like and she was set off to the side. The same was repeated with Sirius, Harry and Remus before they were given their belongings back and rewarded with a large smile from the small woman.

"Everything checks out! Your Taxi awaits, just follow the signs to curb check, it is the only black Taxi there. Have a pelasent stay, we hope you enjoy yourself in our wonderful country." They did as they were instructed, and found the cab after navigating through the rather packed airport. When they got into the cab the driver grinned softly as they all fit rather comfortably in the magically extended vehicle.

"Welcome to America my British friends. Where are we off to today?" He had a slight accent to his speech, Hermione whispering to Harry that he must be either Italian or Hispanic. Sirius spoke with a bit of rather exaggerated pompousness to his voice.

"Four Seasons my good sir. We have reservations at the fine establishment, and well, we can't keep them waiting, can we?" He let out a laugh that would seem out of place anywhere but a Malfoy ball which made the driver snicker.

"Ooh... Big spender, huh? Well, alright then!" With that he shifted into gear and they were off. It was much like The Knight Bus, though it was a good deal more comfortable and there wasn't any unnecessary jerking around. Hermione looking at Sirius with a look of... startled awe.

"The Four Seasons, Sirius? Are you sure... that.. It's supposed to be one of the most expensive Hotels in the city. Are we just staying the night, or are we staying a while?" She looked a little anxious and Sirius waved her off with a smile.

"Yeah, well, The St. Regis was all booked up, so i went with one of the top 5. It's a vacation, Hermione, don't you worry you're pretty little head." He gave her that roguish grin and she shook her head. Harry looked at her and she was about to explain when the car stopped, causing her to cling to him as it was a bit abrupt.

"Here we are, Four Seasons. Sorry about that stop, the taxi ahead of me stopped short." He looked back at them with a grin and Sirius gave him a generous tip before they left the taxi.

"Alright, lets check in, get to our rooms... and hit the town! We've got 4 days before our next portkey, and i want to see as much as possible before then." With that he made his way towards the entrance, thanking the doorman before the 4 of them waltzed up to the front desk. The man behind the desk gave them a look of slight disdain before Sirius changed that with his first words.

"The Park-View Suits under Lord Black if you please my good sir." The mans eyebrows raised as he sat a little straighter. He glanced around and noticing they were alone he spoke softly.

"I was told to expect you, Lord Black and guests. We have your rooms prepared, if you will just verify your Identity of course." Sirius nodded and extended his hand to show his Head of House ring, the attendant waving his now visible wand over it before it was gone just as quickly.

"Excellent, Lord Black, a pleasure to have you." He made a short clap before a bellhop seemed to appear out of nowhere with a smile on his face. "Jimmy here will take you to your rooms. I assume your have your luggage... stowed per the norm for non-mundanes?" Remus nodded and got a pleased smile. "Wonderful, do not hesitate to contact me for anything you might need. Jimmy, if you please." The one named Jimmy nodded and gestured for them to follow. After the elevators doors closed Jimmy shimmered for a moment before a house elf in the same uniform smiled up at them.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons. I Be's Jimmy, and i wills be your House Elf for your stay, unless yous has an House Elf i can teaches how to serve you here." Harry chuckled softly and by the time the elevator stopped, Jimmy was busy explaining to Dobby just how things were run around the hotel. Dobby was rather impressed by the uniform, and vowed to do his best to serve the Great Harry Potter and his family. They entered the suite and all of them were blown away by how luxurious it was. Polished floors, high ceilings, walls with fancy paintings and lights with elegant style to them. The bathroom was done in complete white marble, with gold and silver settings to all the faucets and banisters. They had a small kitchen, though they were encouraged to use room service for their dining needs. A full bar to one side of the living area called to Sirius, but he was reminded that while it was almost one in the UK, it was still only nearly 8 am here. The bedroom had a king sized bed that just screamed comfort, and on the opposite wall was a Television that took up most of the space there. The most eye catching thing about the suite, was of course the view that took up most of the windows. The View over central park was amazing, and as it was still early in the morning the sun had that perfect setting, making it a picture perfect sight. Sirius clapped his hands and as the elves departed he turned to the other three occupants of the room.

"Alright! This suite is for me, Remus and Harry. Hermione, you get the one right next door all to yourself. You don't have to stay there all day, just sleep. Was a promise to your parents, I'm sure you understand." She was blinking owlishly at Sirius, lightly gaping before her mouth was closed by a finger pushing her chin up from Harry.

"Y-Yeah... a-alright. S-Sounds good, Sirius." Harry had a feeling she would have questions later, but right now she was in full gob smacked mode. Harry snickered before Sirius whooped and like the man child he was, leaped onto the over-sized bed. Remus shook his head with a playful roll of his eyes before he turned to Harry and Hermione.

"We don't exactly have a schedule to do things, but we have a few things we want to make sure we get to do. The mundanes have something called a Metrocard, it lets you get on the bus and their version of the underground without having to use change or slips. We have one for each of us, and if we lose it we can just get another one. Any questions so far?" Since he started speaking they had moved to the couch in the den. and even that seemed to scream comfort before they sat on what was heaven for their rumps. Hermione the first one to ask, raising her hand before Remus chuckled, causing her to blush and just speak.

"How much is it per fare? Is there a set amount on them, why did you call them Mundanes?" She wanted to ask more, but she was still a little floored from everything. Remus leaning back to answer.

"I think fare is $1.25, and the card is unlimited for our stay. I actually asked that question when i first set this up, Sirius wanted me to do it cause he was taking care of his whole lordship thing. Anyway, they prefer the term Mundane to muggle because to them muggle is kind of... derogatory. Just replace anything we normally say with the word muggle to mundane. I think it sounds better anyway." He smiled as Hermione seemed to agree with him.

"I have been meaning to ask, Moony, how do the American's treat underage magic?" Harry decided it was a nice time to ask this, as Remus has brought he idea of questions up.

"Another thing i asked them when i set this up. I knew we would have at least you with us, so it came up. For them it's simple: Don't let any mundanes see you, or do anything reckless and you're fine. They really instill responsibility in their magical youth here, so it shouldn't be a problem. Also, because we are so far from Britain, even if you have the trace on your wand, it can't be picked up. So, as long as you dont go crazy, you're fine." With that revelation, Hermione's eyes seemed to sparkle with possibilities. Giggling lightly as she took her wand out and cast a simple spell. With no immediate owl coming to give her a warning, she went about the room acting her age and using spells without the stress of being reprimanded on her head.

Harry and Remus watched her and chuckled to themselves, having a conversation in their own little world as their wayward Padfoot was passed out on the bed, his excitement overcome by the comfort of the luxurious mattress. Remus decided to have a small nap himself, and moved the sleeping animagus to one side as he took his shoes off for the quick kip. Harry was sitting by the window, staring outside at the sun still rising with a smile on his face. This was perfect. The only way it could have been better was if he had someone to share this peacefulness with (who wasn't passed out).

"It's really beautiful, isn't it, Harry?" Hermione had finally gotten the magic bug out of her system and joined Harry on the small couch facing the window. He nodded softly and let out a gentle sigh. He then glanced towards the bedroom and back to the window, with a flic kof his wand and a near silent incantation he had a ballpoint and notepad in his hand. He wrote a note and then stood up, checking his pocket for the Metrocard he had been given by Remus when he was explaining it, and giving Hermione a smile.

"Alright, lets let the two old timers sleep, hmm? We got a city to explore, 'Mione." He held out a hand and she looked at it, then him, biting her lip gently (which caused him to shiver gently) before taking it and standing up with him.

"I wrote them a note, they'll know where to find us." He nodded and started walking with her out the suite, still hand in hand however (not that either teen minded).

"Won't Sirius and Remus worry?" Harry thought gently as she mentioned this, pressing the elevator button as he turned to her.

"I think they might be a little.. miffed, but it's better to ask forgiveness than permission, right?" He gave her that smile again, that damned smile, and she nodded in acceptance. When the elevator came they got in and pressed the lobby button. Enjoying the soft music before they got to the lobby and made their way out. The receptionist nodded to them and Harry thanked the doorman when they got to the door. He stopped and turned to him with a smile.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Harry asked politely. "I was wondering if you knew any really... nice places to visit around here. Me and my... friend are here for the first time, and well... we know absolutely nothing." The doorman chuckled and smiled at the two teens, eyes lightly flickering to their joined hands and giving his chin a stroke.

"If you don't mind a bit of a walk, there is always Times Square. 42nd street." He thought for a moment. "We are on 57th and Park, so you want to go over towards 7th avenue" He pointed in the right direction. "And then make your way down to 42nd, 15 blocks or so. Can't miss it.. a bit hustle and bustle part of the city. Have a safe trip." He gave them a tip of his hat and politely excused himself to open the door for a well to do looking businessman. Harry and Hermione went off on their little excursion, talking about everything they passed. The towers of glass and steel a definite change from their Island of England. They were in no rush, so because of this they didn't arrive at their destination for about an hour. They were blown away by how, even at this early in the morning, the city was bustling with activity. Though London was a big city, New York showed them a new definition of the word people traffic.

"OK, so where too first, 'Mione? I'm not used to being in places like this, i always just go to the Alley in London, never anywhere else. Well, except when Sirius and Remus took my clothes shopping.. but that's different." He shrugged and smiled at her, which caused her to playfully roll her eyes.

"Honestly, Harry. Leave it to you to have only half a plan." She finally let go of his hand and looked around for something to do, blushing softly when her stomach growled, thankfully harry was too busy watching the tour buses go by to notice.

"I think we should get something to eat, Harry. We haven't had anything since breakfast." He nodded absently, then blinked with a groan.

"I'm not sure they take galleons at these places, 'Mione... and we didn't convert anything to dollars." He chuckled with a sheepish grin and a scratch to the back of his head. Hermione was about to say something, when Harry's legendary luck struck, for the better this time however. A man in a suit approaching them with a suitcase, giving them a smile.

"If you're looking for a conversion, there is a New York branch of Gringotts at the Chase bank." He pointed to said establishment. "Just show an available teller a Galleon, you should be fine." He tipped his non-existent hat and left, leaving the two teens slightly baffled.

"Well... looks like we know where to go! New plan, only half made, shall we?" Harry grinned and stuck out his arm, Hermione rolling her eyes with a smile before taking it and walking with Harry to the bank. They did not wait in line long before they were seen to by a teller. Harry showed a galleon, and the teller gave them a smile before ushering them towards some doors with the Gringotts "G" split between them. They entered and were immediately greeted with the familiar white and gold of a Gringotts bank. Instead of goblins, however, they were facing Orcs. The guards stood tall with weapons that were intimidating in their own right, but to be wielded by such large, muscular and armored beings was a bit fear inducing in itself. The tellers were all female, and the lines were just as short as outside. They approached an empty teller and gave her a smile. Her voice, while not high and sweet like the human one outside these doors, still had that female quality to it.

"Welcome to Gringotts, what can i do for you today Mr.?" Harry took out his bag of galleons and gently placed it on the counter.

"Harry Potter, i'd like to convert some galleons to dollars if that's alright. Might i ask what the conversion rate is?" Harry spoke politely, having been told by Sirius that goblins responded to that well, especially from Wizards. Even though she was not a goblin, Harry so no reason to not be polite, he wasn't sure he had that thought anywhere in his head. The Orc's eye's widened for a moment, but they went back to normal as she eyed the bag and then Harry.

"Key please, to confirm your identity." Harry silently cursed and was rewarded with a 'Language, Harry!" hissed from his side as he went into his pocket and took out the small brass key. He handed it over with a sheepish grin and the Orc looked it over. She did a few easy tests on it before she nodded and started counting the galleons.

"Conversion rate is One hundred fifty dollars to the Galleon. You have One Hundred and Twelve galleons here, would you like them all converted?" She asked nonchalantly as Hermione gasped at his side, already doing the conversion in her head. Harry, while he was smart was not as quick as Hermione. He was still working it in his head when she leaned over while she lightly clenched his arm.

"Harry, that's almost Seventeen thousand dollars... you won't need that much." Harry gaped gently at the amount before he composed himself and thought.

"Can i get half of that converted, and the rest left as galleons?" He asked after his personal thoughts, the Orc nodding and starting to take care of that. After getting his money he turned to Hermione, and was about to ask her where to when she spoke to the Orc.

"I'd like my own galleons converted too, if that's alright." After a similar exchange with Hermione, though without the large numbers, the two teens thanked the Orc and made their way out. Harry immediately started looking for places to eat once they left the Chase bank, grinning like a loon when he spotted the Infamous golden arches. Gently nudging Hermione and pointing to the fast food eatery.

"Let's go there, 'Mione... I've always heard how good it was, but never got a chance to try it." He beamed like the teenager he was, eager to try something new. Hermione wanted to frown and curse his damned relatives, but she was not about to dampen that smile.

"Sound's good, Harry, but i think they only have breakfast now. It's a bit early for lunch." He shrugged softly and took her hand into his, starting to walk with her through the foot traffic of the famous tourist trap that was 42nd street.

Hermione smiled as she ate in silence with Harry at the McDonald's he had insisted they go to. He was enjoying the meal, but what had her smiling was how much he was enjoying himself. He kept looking out the window at the passing people, going to work, or starting their day in the city. He saw tourists, quite like the two of them, amazed and happy at what the city had to offer. She saw his eyes catch something above street level and watched as his face scrunched up as he was in the middle of a thought. He turned to her with a grin and spoke with that enthusiasm he only got when he thought something would be absolutely amazing.

"Let's go see a play! We can check the times, and get tickets for all four of us. It'll be great!" He then frowned in thought again, tilting his head. "Or... maybe we should ask Remus first, maybe he already planned one for us to see." He sipped his Orange juice with a hum, looking back outside, having not even waited for an answer from Hermione, which made her giggle to herself. With a quick, hidden "**_Tempus"_** Harry wiped his mouth and looked at his companion.

"So, where too next! There is so much to see." He beamed and Hermione got a small grin on her face as she thought of something. A personal little joke she thought of playing on him, grabbing his hand and leaving with him after taking care of their trash. She walked with him a few blocks down before ushering him into their destination without letting him get a good look from the outside. When she started giggling after letting go he finally got a good look. He was in the Toys "R" Us that had just recently been opened in Times Square. She figured he would be incredulous, after all, he wasn't a kid anymore, but her little playful joke backfired as he was off like he was 5 instead of 14. She gasped as she almost lost sight of him, and ran off to make sure he didn't spend all his money, he had that kind of look in his eye.

~TFD~

It took almost two hours, but Hermione finally managed to get Harry away from the store. He had spent almost Three hundred dollars on Lego's, insisting that they would be 'awesome' to play with. She sighed but couldn't really fault him for it, he was finally able to enjoy himself. They made their way towards the center of 42nd street when they stopped as her name was called out. They turned to see a rather flustered pair of adults. Remus looked like he wanted to give them what for, and Sirius seemed like he had been worrying sick. Harry had the decency to look and feel ashamed of himself, smiling sheepishly as he shrugged and tried to hide his bags.

"Harry... you are in a brand new city. You have no idea where you are going, and neither does Hermione. Do you understand just how mu-" Remus was cut off as Sirius moved over to Harry, gave him a bone crushing hug, and then a parental slap on the back of his head.

"Come on, Pup, you should know better than this! We just got you, we don't want to lose you. What if you forgot how to get to the ho-" Sirius stopped as he noticed the bags in Harry's hands and its contents. Looking back to his Godson with a look of childish awe. "Are those Lego's?" At Harry's soft nod he beamed. "All is forgiven! Let's get back and start building those things!" Harry laughed softly in relief and was then being tugged by his Godfather back towards their hotel. Remus blinking along with an equally stunned Hermione before sighing and trudging behind the two over grown children.

"I swear, Hermione, this is the last vacation i am going with those two." The bushy haired Bookworm could only nod as she followed, both of them turning to their own scheduling conversation as they tried to keep up with the two males ahead of them.

~TFD~

Four days later and the quartet were arriving by Portkey at the next destination; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They greeted by similar security and scrutiny, but passed with no issue. Their visit to New York was amazing to say the very least. While they didn't see everything the Big Apple had to offer, they saw a great deal. The Empire State Building and the World Trade Center were of course on the schedule, and both were very much appreciated. While Harry and Sirius enjoyed looking over the edge of the banisters to the ants down below, Remus and Hermione preferred to just... watch them, wands at the ready just in case. Central Park, a handful of museums, and of course the New York Public Library, all had the four travelers in their various halls, isles, and pathways. There was much fine dining to be had, and Harry had been right in his assumption that Remus had a play lined up for them to see. Sirius and Harry had been surprised to find 'Cats' so entertaining, and were rather enthusiastic about discussing it even a day after. Their reason for being in Philly? Sirius had heard about Hershey Park, and had promised this was the last time he would derail Remus' schedule. An entire park devoted to chocolate and candy? It was a dream come true. Remus conceded after getting not one, not two, but three sets of enthusiastic eyes. He was surprised at Hermione's gaze, but figured why not, she was also a kid, it couldn't hurt. Besides, Chocolate had all kinds of positive properties for the human body, even more so for magical folk. So, here they were, going towards their next portkey as they were not about to drive 90 miles to the theme park.

As soon as they got to the gates Sirius made a beeline for the ticket booth, getting them each an all access pass before turning to them.

"Alright, it's noon, we ate before we got here... but lets meet up aaatt." He consulted a map and pointed to a restaurant on it. "4 pm, here. Sound good? Fantastic! Come on Moony!" Remus yelped gently as he was tugged away by the enthusiastic man-child, leaving the actual children to snicker and make their way into the park. They were only here for the day, so they were going to make the most of it. The teens went around the park, enjoying the park and the company they each had with one another. They were both sitting on a rather slow ride when Harry realized something about it. They were on a slowly elevating, rotating ride that over looked the whole park. What caught his attention was that it was the 'Kissing Tower' named after the little foiled chocolate Kiss that was so well known. Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulder, and due to the relaxed state they were both in from the serenity of it all, she leaned into him and snuggled softly into his side. Harry started to breathe a little faster, wondering just what to make of it all when her sweet voice broke his concentration.

"Harry, are you alright? You're breathing... really heavily. Do you need something? Should we get off and find Sirius?" She was so concerned for him, she didn't even realize he was just a bundle of nerves. He smiled at her and shook his head, still nervous but he was genuinely happy.

"I'm fine, 'Mione... just thinking is all." She frowned softly, biting her lip before she spoke gently.

"What are you thinking about that has you so... flustered?" He chuckled weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you really want to know, 'Mione?" She nodded gently, and he let out a sigh. She got a confused look on her face when she heard him mutter 'Gryffindor's charge ahead' but that was replaced by shock when he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. It was a first for both of them, and while it wasn't mind numbingly amazing, it held a special place in both of their hearts. It didn't last long, but it would stay with them forever. He broke away and looked to the side, blushing furiously as she had her eyes half lidded.

"Oh." That was all she could say, there were no other words really. She wanted to say something, but as the ride came to a halt at the top of the tower, she figured she would think of something later. Before Harry could turn to apologize for being so rash, he found his lips touching hers again, this time from her action. They decided, right then and there, that they could talk after the ride, right now, they were going to help the tower live up to its name.

* * *

AN: OK, i know i said 3 chapters for the summer, but i don't want to make it drag on too long in the chapter and seemed forced. So instead, i will make summer 4 chapters, promise on that. Then it's back to Hogwarts! I hope i did their first kiss alright, and that the story is still entertaining. Please review, enjoy, and uhh.. yeah!


	11. Chapter 10: Summer, Pt 4

Disclaimer: Guess what, isn't mine. I only own my stories.

AN: Alrighty then! Here comes the last chapter of the summer, then it's into Hogwarts for Harry's 4th year, I will be using a good deal of time skips in this chapter. I will try to make it acceptable though, as i said, i dont want the summer to drag too long. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, keep them coming, they are awesome.

* * *

Chapter 10: Summer, Pt. 4

The rest of the stay in thet park was spent between giving bashful smiles at each other, and enjoying everything it had to offer. They had decided, as they were filing out of the tower, to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. They weren't going to go searching for broom closets at Hogwarts, but holding hands and the innocent kissing as it was would be alright. They had even deeper blushes on their faces when Sirius and Remus found out and they were met with very impish grins.

Aside from the attractions nad rides, Hershey Park had its own educational merits. The process of making their special chocolate, as well as the struggle in the early part of the century to even get that chocolate. It was a happy, chocolate ladened group that left at the end of their stay at the park. Their next portkey brought them to them to the Nations Capital; Washington D.C..

"Alright." Remus began. "We are here for a week, and i know you hate it, Harry, but we unintentionally used your... um. celebrity status here." He looked apologetic and Harry frowned for a minute before nodding for him to continue.

"We've been invited to stay with Govenor Bill Clinton. Apparently he is a big shot here in D.C." He frowned for a moment. "He moved here from Arkansas, something about being needed more here." They went through security, and found that this time it was almost... violating in its scrutiny. While no cavity searches were done (it was close however), there were serious patdowns. Harry got a tinge of anger when Hermione came back looking flushed, but she assured him it was just the embarassment of it all. They were taken by large Black SUV's as they talked about where they would be staying, they were not told after all.

When they got out of the vehicles Hermione was the first to notice they were not at a hotel. She blinked and turned slowly to Remus.

"R-Remus... t-this is the White House!" She hissed softly, surprised as he was at the revelation. Harry and Sirius blinking and shrugging, starting to walk towards the entrance the security was guiding them too. Hermione and Remus in hushed conversation as the other two males wondered if this was a good hotel to be in. It looked odd, but it had an almost homey feel to it.

They were brought into the Iconic building and ushered through hallways and corridors until they got to a meeting room of sorts. Harry and Sirius took their seats and Hermione and Remus did the same, next to their resepctive companions. Hermione looked... nervous to say the least. Harry was about to ask what was wrong when he caught her eyes as they widened at the new person in the room. He followed her Gaze to what he suspected was Bill Clinton. He smiled and being the polite boy he was, he stood up and approached with his arm outstretched.

"Mr. Clinton. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." He smiled widely, not bothering to acknowledge the security tensing up at his approach. He was met with a gentle chuckle, an equally gentle smile, and a firm handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Potter. I've heard a lot about you. Please, sit down, and i insist you call me Bill in a private setting." Harry nodded and sat down, Hermione getting up and doing a half bow, half curtsey as she stuttered her hello's.

"I-It's g-good to m-meet you. M-Mr. President!" She was flushed, between that excitement and nervousness. Sitting down beside Harry as Remus did the same, and then Sirius reminded everyone that he was here.

"Wait... Wait. William "The Salacious Bastard" Clinton?" He gasped as The President laughed and nodded.

"Merlins saggy tits! I've heard all about you!" He sat closer to the man and they started a conversation that was not meant for the ears of teenagers. The other three guests of the President were surprised at the familiarity of the situation, so they jumped when another, female voice cut inot their zoning out.

"Good lord, i thought Bill left that in the past. Leave it to a Wizard to remind him of it." They turned and Hermione yelped and stood again, another half curtsey/bow and more speaking.

"Mrs. Clinton! A-A pleasure to meet you as well!" She gushed and sat beside Harry again, who gave a handshake and a confused look.

"So, what am i missing here, Remus, Hermione?" Asked the confused teenager. Getting a response from the Werewolf.

"Apparently Mr. Clinton is not just a 'govenor from Arkansas' as i was told. He is the President of the United States. What we would equate to the Prime Minister." He glanced back to the man in question, who was laughing heartily with Sirius as if they were long lost friends.

"Quite right, Mr. Lupin i beleive?" Mrs. Clinton got a nod. "I am his wife, Hillary, and it seems that he is going to be occupied for sometime. I swear, even at his age he can be a child sometimes." They all shared knowing looks as she rose and gestured for them to do the same. She, along with a few of the Secret Service, lead the group of three into the house for a grander tour than just walking into the house and looking around. She explained things, showed them the kitchens, the gardens, and of course where they would be staying. It was an interesting first meeting to say the least, and they were all still a bit flushed about it, though Harry did seem a bit confused. He finally voiced his confusion to Hillary when they were having tea and coffee respectively.

"Mrs. Clinton." He got a stern look, which reminded him of his Transfiguration Professor. "Sorry... uhm, Hillary." A nod of approval. "How did Sirius know about Bill, isn't he a Mundane?" He sipped his tea, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Well, Mr. Potter." This time she got a look, though less stern and more playful. "Excuse me, Harry." She grinned and continued when he blushed at his involuntary act. "My husband is a non-mundane, what your ministry call's squibs. He made quite a reputation for himself across the pond back in the 60's and 70's. He was very promiscuous until i grabbed his attention in '73, we got married in '75 and he has been with me since." They had gone out to the gardens, having been told thats where the two adult children were.

They were in the back playing a game of croquet, Sirius having conjured the hoops and other equipment. They spent the rest of the day in company of the President and First lady, sleeping in the luxurious guest rooms provided to them. Hermione was excited, aside from staying a week in the White House, they would be visiting all the wonderful monuments and buildings in this Nations capital. The building she looked forward to the most being the Library of Congress. It was tied with the British Library as the largest in the world, but there were so many different books, she was sure there were. Either way, it was a new library she would be visiting. She had dreams of sitting in the library, reading to her hearts content with no worries.

~TFD~

The next day brought a gourmet breakfast, a rather beautiful day, and increased anxiousness for the days activities. Bill and Hillary were out already, having business in New York at the U.N.. Seeing as it was a Saturday, the business aspect of the city was very slow, but tourists, like themselves, were in abundance. They bought a magical camera and were very interested in taking pictures of everything they could. Remus, being the meticulous man he was, had everything scheduled down to the hour. Hermione was very appreciative of this, and Harry just learned to go along with it. Sirius, though he did promise to behave, was still jittery. He did manage to find some British tourists, women naturally, so that occupied him.

From The Lincoln Memorial, they moved to the Washington monument, off to the Capitol building. They had no real direction aside from the schedule, ti was not like Remus had been here before or anything. He was just going with what he thought was interesting. Apparition helped a lot with their times, and they managed to find a few magicals along the way. Most american magicals either didn't recognize Harry, or had a bit more sense than to hound him due to his fame oversea's, which he most appreciated. Remus gave Hermione a reason to pout when he mentioned that the library would have to wait, as it was closed on Sunday's.

They spent that Sunday going around and enjoying the magical community they found in D.C.. They found out, rather early, that said communities in the States were a lot more modern with their mundane counterparts. The four British citizens were surprised to find out that the Witches and Wizards of the Smithsonian museum had found a way to apply runes to electronic devices to help them run off magic instead of having it interfere with it. It was a breakthrough that the British Ministry felt was beneath them, that was not a surprise, seeing as they were two hundred years in the past.

They were eating in an outdoor Cafe when several ~cracks~ were heard. To a mundane it sounded like a small firecracker, but to a magical it was a tell tale sign of apparition. Remus looked up from his newspaper and in the next instant it dropped and his wand appeared in his hand. He turned to Sirius and let out a low growl.

"Sirius, Death Eaters!" Sirius blinked at the command, he hadn't heard that in years, not since he was a Auror. In the next instant his wand was out as he saw the Death Eaters start to blast their way around, looking for something, or someone. Harry and Hermione were caught off guard, and confused, but they were quick to draw their wands as well. It wasn't long before one of the cloaked men came to their table, throwing curses and hexes without so much as a 'how do you do."

The next few minutes were spent in combat between the six Death Eaters and the four tourists. Harry and Hermione were taking cover most of the time, firing from around it so they wouldn't be hurt as the Death Eaters were not using schoolyard spells. Thankfully Sirius and Remus were far from doing that as well, and when the D.C. Aurors arrived there were three down, and two bound and gagged. The last one managed to disappear in a swirl of color that was a portkey just seconds away from being captured. Remus and Sirius put their wands away and raised their hands in peace as the head Auror approached them.

"Alright, what the hell was going on here? The last time we saw those thugs was in the 70's!" He was battle scared, with a no non-sense attitude to him. They knew better than to get on this man's bad side. Sirius, having been in the Auror Corps decided to speak for them.

"The four of us were eating when Remus here." He gestured to the were. "Heard them pop in. He was quick to draw and after he alerted me i did the same. The kids here drew as well, though they stuck to the restraining spells." As he explained the rest, the Obliviators came to make sure there was littler collateral. They all were transported to the local D.M.L.E. where they were checked for injuries and the like. The head coming to them after taking them to a separate office.

" Can you think of any reason why they might have come here?" The man, while not as rugged as the head Auror, he still showed he had seen some things.

"Well, it's quite possible someone blabbed as to where we were going, though i don't know who. They were probably after Harry here, those bastards can really hold a grudge." He frowned as he said this, Harry squirming uncomfortably under the stare of the head of the Department.

"Mr. Potter, i hope you realize what this means. We are going to have to put you on protective detail. While you're not one of ours, you're still a civilian. You have two options: you can either have one of ours, or we can see if we can get you an Auror from across the pond." He was stern, but Harry could tell he wasn't being condescending or rude.

"I... Don't know anyo-" He was interrupted by Sirius who snapped and 'a-ha'd'.

"From across the pond. I have a cousin that works as an Auror. She isn't... exactly the most graceful, but she is a damned good Auror. Just finished her training under Alastor Moody." He grinned as he saw the recognition on the Department Head's face.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do. I'm going to have ot take this to the Minister you understand. They crossed onto our soil, your Minister is going to have to see this isn't a game anymore." Sirius nodded and grinned and gave the man his cousins information before they left, the four of them given a temporary Auror escort around the city until they could get back to the White House. When they arrived back they saw none other than one Nymphadora Tonks talking to the S.S. security chief.

"Alright. So, i'm here to protect some high priority members of my government who are on vacation?" She seemed puzzled, and because of this her hair went to a strawberry blonde color. The man nodding then glancing to the four that just arrived. She turned and grinned.

"Wotcher, cousins! What the hell brings you guys here?" She went over to the four and gave her cousins a hug, and handshakes to the others. Her eyes lingered on Remus though, and she gave him a wink.

"And who is this hunk of man, Sirius? Are you trying to say something about yourself?" She grinned at his scoff as Remus sputtered softly.

"I'll have you know, Nymphadora." He smirked at her glare and half growl. "Remus is an old buddy of mine, and he is on vacation with us. And you are our protective detail. We can't have the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient house be bothered by Death Eaters, can we?" She blinked in response, looking at Sirius, then Harry, then Sirius again.

"So let me get this straight. I am getting paid to make sure you guys aren't bothered by Death Eaters, and i get to tag along on what so far looks like an amazing vacation?" Sirius gave her his large, impish grin and nodded, which caused her to whoop. She put an arm around his shoulder and smirked.

"Sounds good to me, oh cousin of mine. So, what are we doing and how long are we here for?" Sirius hummed and took her arm of his shoulders, and put it on Remus'.

"Ah, let my dear friend here tell you all about that. I do believe he has charts!" Sirius snickered as Remus rolled his eyes, but started to explain things to her.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione decided to leave the Adults to their own devices, going to Harry's room to sit and relax after today. Harry, while he couldn't say he was a jaded fighter, could handle the situation better due to his training. He was about to ask Hermione if she was alright when she latched onto him and started to shiver and sniff gently. Panting and glancing up at her boyfriend with lightly moist eyes.

"H-How can you b-be so c-calm, Harry? W-We were attacked t-today!" She was upset, angry, scared, and an entire myriad of other emotions as well. He gave her a sad smile and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Believe me, 'Mione, i was scared... but we weren't alone, so i could take solace in that." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, causing both of them to blush lightly. "And did you see the response time on the Aurors? Even if we were... doing bad, they would have taken care of it i think." He nodded, giving her another squeeze. "Come on, lets go to the kitchens, alright? I think some nice, calming tea is in order." She nodded and moved with him, slow due to her still clinging, trying to calm themselves. By the time they got to the kitchens, they were just holding hands and steering towards more peaceful topics.

~TFD~

That night they saw what an upset President of the United States looked like. He had just gotten back from New York when he heard what had happened. While he did not yell, or gesticulate, he had a very small aura about him with his anger. Squibs, while wildly believed to have no magic at all, had just enough to be able to function in the magical world. While they couldn't preform spells, they could interact with everything else in said world. That allowed, with heavy emotion, to produce even a small aura like Bill was currently. He was on the phone, talking in a voice that dripped with a fire to it, and the guests were all witnessing this.

Hillary was calmly sipping tea, but they could all see how she was effected by this as well. While the four were not extremely close, they were guests in her home, and the country her husband was head of, it was an insult to say the least. Little did the followers of Voldemort know, they had started something that would bring not only the force of the United States on them, but other countries that until now just disregarded the corruption of the British magical government.

The evening's dinner was enjoyed in a peaceful, yet lightly nervous silence. Bill was still on the phone making calls while Hillary was with him for moral, and emotional support so he didn't blow a gasket as she had said. The five British citizens looked at each other lightly nervously, it looked like there would be a second Wizarding war sooner than later, they just hoped it didn't last nearly two decades like last time.

~TFD~

Thankfully the next day brightened their spirits, mainly because of the enthusiasm Hermione had for finally going to see the Library of Congress. They spent a good portion of the day going through the isles and shelves in the library, and even Sirius enjoyed himself. While not a fan of books, they did have a magazine section, and the Sports Illustrated caught his eye, at least the Swimsuit edition did. Harry had been the one to stumble upon the magical section when he noticed mundanes just.. walking past it, not even glancing at it. They had tomes that were considered dark magic by great Britain, and he spent a good time there with Hermione reading, enjoying the silence and wonder around them. All in all, it was a great day. It relieved tensions, and they had a nice late lunch before they went to see what the rest of the day had to offer according to Remus.

The rest of the week was spent between staying in the White House, and going around to the numerous attractions. Harry and Hermione were out in the gardens when they saw something that was... surprising to say the least. Bill was walking towards a group of secret service men and Aurors, and what was surprising was the clothes Bill was wearing. He was in a set of rather eye catching robes. While not as garish as something Dumbledore would wear, they definitely were out there. He shook hands with them and after a few moments of speaking they all apparated away. They were broken out of their musings by Hillary speaking to them from behind, which gave them a smidgen of a fright.

"There was an emergency call of the Wizarding Congress, and Bill was insistent he be allowed to attend. He is still rather bothered by what happened, and wants to get o the bottom of it. They started something big, and they have no idea what they unleashed." The two teens nodded and frowned at that revelation, but they went back to their relaxation in the gardens, it was a sobering thought.

~TFD~

The day their next portkey was to go off was a sad, yet cheerful goodbye to the Clinton's and D.C.. While they had enjoyed their stay, they were eager to get to their next destination. With hugs and handshakes to the two Clinton's', they were off to Arizona, the five of them landing in the portkey arrival station and then allowed out into the Arizona summer. While prepared for the Arizona temperatures, Remus was surprised to notice that while hot, it wasn't blistering and stifling. Regardless of that fact, he was soon staring at a rather irate friend.

"Please, Remus, explain why you decided a nice spot for a vacation setting would be a bloody Desert!" As a response Remus simply pointed behind his perturbed friend. When Sirius turned, along with the other three that followed Remus' gesture, there was near silent gasps of wonder, even from the Animagus. They were staring at the majesty that was a sunset at the Grand Canyon. It was... breath taking at the very least, and Sirius looked at his friend and gave a sheepish, apologetic smile, Remus rolling his eyes and going to find a seat to just enjoy the sunset.

They spent the night dining under the stars after that wonderful setting. It actually got rather cool that night, and with the Canyon on a magical ley line, the magical community was pretty close to enjoy the night in. They slept in a near by spot of flat land, a magical tent set up for them to enjoy the sights without the bothersome noise of a hotel or nearby intersection.

Hermione slept well, but she woke rather early to an odd feeling. She got out of bed and that feeling drew her outside the tent where she saw Harry sitting, in the darkness of the morning. It was half past five in the morning, she wondered what he was doing out here. She got close to him and he put a finger to his lips as he sensed her about to speak. He shook his head and just patted the seat next to him, still staring at what was nothing but the light star-y sky. The minutes passed and Hermione was getting anxious before he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, 'Mione." She flushed gently and then let out a peaceful sigh when he gave her another kiss, this time on her lips. She saw the reason he was out here in the next few minutes, head on his shoulder staring out with him as the sun slowly rose over the expansive canyon. Sunset on the Canyon was wonderful, but Sunrise was nature's beauty perfected. They gazed onto the sight as the canyon was slowly lit up, and only Hermione's keen skills of observation showed that they were not the only ones out here. Couples and families were out at this time of day, to watch the wonderful spectacle nature provided them. When the sun was completely up, Harry turned to his girlfriend and gave her another, deeper kiss. Showing her just what it meant to him that she was out here with him.

They went back into the tent and had themselves a peaceful, silent breakfast. That day spent taking a tour of the Canyon and visiting the shops and other attractions surrounding it. The trip to the Canyon was only for a day or so, and after the next sunrise they were off yet again, traveling west yet again. When they arrived this time, while they were searched, they got a view of where they were. The first thing they noticed, at least because Sirius exclaimed rather vocally 'Beach!', was the famous expanse of beaches on the coast of California. The Marauder whooped in joy and was quick to transfigure his pants into shorts, and his sneakers into sandals. His shirt gone in a manner of seconds, transfigured into a towel as he made his way out into the beach before Remus or Tonks could stop him.

A few swishes of some wands, and they rest of them were similarly dressed, going out to find they wayward companion. They found him, about half an hour later, a Buxom blonde on his lap, being very giggly and flirty. Remus groaned softly and was about to move to him when he was held back by Harry, of all people.

"Let him have some fun, Remus. You know how he was complaining at home. Just... tag him with a tracking charm or something." Remus frowned, wanting to protest but was stopped again this time by Tonks who looked very, as he would learn to call it, Valley Girl. Having changed her appearance after some subtle notice-me-not charms which she dispelled after.

"I'll watch him, wolfy boy, you take these three to the hotel, or beach or whatever. If anything, i'll send you a Patroni." He nodded softly, after staring at her for a good few moments, before the three went off. They spent the nice, perfectly temperatured morning walking along the strip of beach and shops that CA had to offer. It was around lunch when a Terrier patronus showed up, and after bouncing around for a good few seconds, spoke in Tonk's voice.

"Lover boy got shot down after dropping 70 galleons on the blonde. Where are you guys?" You could hear the amusement in her voice, and Remus had that grin on his face that promised quite a bit of teasing when they met up again. He sent a reply and minutes later the bubbly Auror and sulking marauder showed up. Sitting down with a huff and crossing his arms.

"How as i supposed to know she had a fiance! She had no ring. You show some genuine kindness, and you get a bomb like that dropped on you." He huffed, and glared as when he made the kindness remark, Remus scoffed.

"Alright, so it wasn't completely innocent, but it's been at least thirteen years! I need... something!" He grumbled as Tonks made a fake gagging noise as he mentioned that.

"Yes, because i want to hear the head of my house talking about getting his jollies. Fantastic." She shuddered and then Remus changed direction.

"OK, Padfoot, where are we staying? You insisted on coming here when we made the first plans, so get to it." Sirius seemed to perk up when he remembered where they were, and why they were here, aside from the beaches.

"We, my dear moony, are staying at the Grand Californian Hotel. That it just so happens to be a part of Disney world is just a coincidence." He shrugged and then got up, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, everyone up, no lollygagging!" He started to walk away, Tonks taking his arm and being just as childish as he was while Remus followed with a shake of his head. Hermione going on about how she went to Disney Paris once, and enjoyed it, Harry just glad to know at least a little bit of what was going on. He had heard about Disney and the like from Dudley. He had claimed it was for babies, and he was too manly for it, but that just meant he was embarrassed to like it. Either way, it ultimately meant it was going to be fun.

~TFD~

Disney world had been a blast, even Remus had turned into a kid just like Sirius. The stories of it being magical were not just fairy tales, Walt Disney had been a powerful enchanter, and added charms and wards around his park and resort to bring out the joy in everyone who walked through those gates. Through the years it had been slightly corrupted for capital gain, but the main purpose never changed. If you walked through those gates, you were a kid again, enjoying yourself and leaving all your cares behind.

The only somber thought through the whole stay at Disney was Remus' furry little problem rearing it's ugly head. He was surprised, however, when he was approached the day before by hotel security, it had been an... interesting encounter.

**~Flashback~**

_Remus was doing research on a nice, secluded place to transform when there was a knock on the door. He was alone in the hotel so he figured Sirius had sent up room service. He opened the door to find the Hotel manager, accompanied by two guards. The man had a smile on his face that could light all of downtown London, and he was carrying a briefcase._

_"May we come in, Mr. Lupin? I have something i'd like to discuss with you." Remus could only nod and calmly step aside, allowing the short man and his guards in._

_"Aah... the Premier Suite, very wonderful. I hope you are enjoying your stay?" Remus, again, nodded and sat down._

_"Wonderful! Well, down to business " He put his briefcase on the table and opened it, showing vials of a familiar potion. Remus tensed up and paled gently, swallowing nervously as the man spoke._

_"We were aware, as soon as you entered the country, let alone our hotel, of your affliction, Mr. Lupin. While we are not fan's of what you become every month, we do not fault you, the man for it. It is for this reason that we have our potion given to registered, and visiting, werewolves so they can at least not feel they are a detriment to society." He took out one of the potions and closed the case, offering it to Remus who took it with a relieved and grateful look._

_"T-Thank you. I had forgotten to get my Wolfsbane potion for my trip. I was going to look for a nice cave or something to transform." He heard a gasp of surprise as he went to open the potion._

_"Wolfsbane?! You're still using that... terrible potion in Britain?" He growled softly, and Remus heard more than just a normal human sound, he heard a feral sound._

_"Terrible? Its a wonder of potion making. I for one, am glad i have it, if i didn't i would have... done who knows what!" The man sighed and shook his head._

_"Mr. Lupin, while the magical world was grateful for Mr. Damocles invention in the 70's, that is all we are grateful for. He did not even bother to improve it. An Asian-American citizen by the name of Tryan Wu-fei created what you hold in your hands. It is known as the 'Tranquil Wolf' potion. Comparing that to Wolfsbane would be like comparing the tickling charm to the Cruciatus!" Remus was taken back, and the potion was down in the next instant._

_"I myself, am a Were-bear Mr. Lupin, and i hate yet to have a month that the full moon bothered me since i first drank that potion. As a fellow were, i will give you the recipe please... do enjoy your stay here. I must be going, i have other guests to visit." He then left, looking a little perturbed, and muttering about idiots in Britain before the door closed._

_Remus was shocked, not only from the breakthrough in potion making, but the complete opposite of hostility towards weres' in this country. He was already feeling better from the potion, his aching muscles and bones relaxing even though the moon was already effecting him. He smiled and then dressed up, going to find the family he had been missing in the park._

**~End Flashback~**

The day of the full moon, while not as festive as a day without it, was still fun. Remus was a bit growly and protective, but he was safe to be around. No need for silver, iron encased cages, or Aurors with spells ready to subdue. The best part, to Remus at the very least, was the lack of pain in the transformation. It was a bodily ache, but he shifted instead of transformed. They were there until the 25th of August, and then they were on their way back home. Harry had to say, it was the best summer he had ever had. He had visited an entirely new country, seen sights he never knew were even there, spent time with his family, and to top it all off he now had a girlfriend. He was oddly enough, looking forward to going home. He would have a good, normal year, and get to know his new girlfriend a lot better.

Hermione spent a few days with her parents, and on the 31st they all went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the year. The alley, per the usual, was hectic with last minute purchases, but they got it done. They looked a bit out of place among some of their peers, with their sun-kissed skin and enthusiastic demeanor's. They were Hogwarts bound the next day, and after some goodbyes (overly, and playfully, Dramatic in Sirius' case), they found a compartment to spend their journey in. Harry couldn't wait to gaze at the homey walls of Hogwarts once again, eager to see his first home, not knowing it wouldn't be as simple as a year as he hoped.

* * *

AN: huh... so, here is chapter 10. It felt a bit.. forced in some places, and i am sorry for that. I guess i did drag summer out a bit too long. Anyway, next chapter we have Hogwartings and the like. Ron makes an appearance, and i will be using time skips here and there. I will try not to do it too often, but sometimes day in and day out is kind of.. tedious. Either way, enjoy, read, review. Till next time!


	12. Chapter 11: 4th Year Begins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine in any which way or form.

AN: So, finally i finished summer. It took a bit longer than i anticipated, but i finished it. It's time to return to Hogwarts! I am going to be doing 4th year, and the tournament, a bit differently. Obviously it's AU, it was AU from the prologue. I hope it's enjoyable to everyone, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 11: 4th year Begins

The train ride back to Hogwarts, his first home, was largely uneventful. Ron had finally showed up, and he was rather upset that Harry had not returned any of his owls, especially the invitation to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry had simply explained that he was in America, on a vacation he strictly remembered telling his red haired friend about. Ron blew it off as if to say a month long vacation was not worth missing the World Cup, and Harry shrugged not in the mood to start an argument. He was informed, in passing, by Ron about the fiasco after the cup. Apparently there was a bit of Death Eater activity, and a few mundanes were tortured as havoc was spread.

Hermione and Harry shared a knowing look, and then went back to their reading, much to Ron's dismay, and then horror as he realized his summer homework was not even close to being started. After being informed that both teens had sent their finished Homework to their head of house, he started to panic and bustle about the train looking for anyone he could bum off of. The other, smaller, mention-able appearance was from none other than Draco Malfoy. It seemed the summer had bolstered his arrogance once more, but he was confused as to the tan bodies of the Gryffindor Golden boy and his know-it-all Sidekick.

His annoying self didn't get too far into his taunting as the Ravenclaw headboy showed up telling him to go to his compartment to change into his school robes. The couple shrugged and decided to take that advice as well, changing into their things after a quick, conjured partition was erected. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw the wonder that was Hogwarts once again. No matter where you went, you always held a soft spot for the place you truly called home. After the sorting the headmaster rose and gave a gentle smile.

"I would like to make a few announcements, but i feel we have waited long enough." He clapped and the traditional Hogwarts feast appeared. "Tuck in!" He sat down and started his own meal as the hall, with sighs of relief (from years two through seven) and awe (from the first years) rang through as the meal commenced.

Through the meal there were all forms of chatter, from vacation stories, to what happened at the cup. Harry and Hermione decided to stray away from their own little Death Eater experience and just regaled those who would listen about America. Harry idly noticed that the seat next to McGonagall, usually reserved for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was empty. Ron, through a mouth full of food, spoke.

"'Ou 'ow. Is rolly late." He groaned as he was swatted on the arm by Hermione with a 'Ronald!' to go with it, swallowing and huffing. "I said what ever teacher they got is probably late. Or maybe they didn't get one, and we have a free year! That's three free O's! Right mate?" He nudged Harry, excited about this thought.

"Hmm.. wonder who they got. And what do you mean three free O's?" He looked puzzled, he couldn't think of which of his classes could constitute as a free Outstanding.

"Oy, come on mate. We got Hagrid's class, Divination, and if there is no DADA this year, that's a free O too!" Ron was also confused, more on the side of why Harry couldn't think of this himself.

"I doubt the Headmaster didn't get a DADA teacher, it's a core class after all. As for Hagrid's class, I'm sure it will get harder, we are 4th years after all." Harry then paused for a moment, remembering that he did not, in fact, tell Ron that he had dropped the woolly subject.

"I also, kinda, wont be taking Divination this year. I dropped it, for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." He gave him a small placating smile, watching as Ron's ear-tips started to redden. He looked betrayed, then set his glare on Hermione.

"Great, you corrupted him! You got him thinking about taking the really hard classes." He huffed, and the two couldn't tell if he was upset for the classes, or not being able to be around his friend.

"Ron, it's not like that at all. I figured, why get my death predicted every day in class, when i can actually get something i can use?" He shrugged and started in on his dessert after it appeared. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with wanting to better myself, i mean, with all the crap that goes on in school, i could use something to help." Ron wanted to bluster and piss a bitch, but he thought about it for more than a second and nodded his  
head.

"I guess you do get into a lot of stuff... and it be better to go in without your head cut off." He shrugged, and his friends were astonished by his momentary burst of insight, but they shook it off as they went back to talking about non-related things. When dessert came to an end, and everyone was almost sedated by their meal the headmaster rose and silence came shortly after.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, i have a few announcements to make. As it seems to be Hogwarts Tradition, we have yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My dear friend has decided to do myself, and you the students a large favor by coming out of retirement. Everyone please welcome Professor Alastor Moody." At this the door to the right of the back of the great hall opened and in came the famed Auror. He got a tentative applause as he sat down, his magical eye swiveling and surveying everything.

"This year, we also have the privilege to be hosting an event long since retired itself. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. A tournament that tests the mettle, skill, and knowledge of its contestants. Two weeks from today, we shall welcome guests from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. It is upon that time that the entry process will be reveled. I do believe that is all for now, off to bed now, pip-pip." With that he made a shooing motion signaling the students to head off to their respective dorms.

Harry was in a good mood. Not only was he back in the comfy beds and dorms of Gryffindor, but the DADA teacher was someone he knew, and actually trained under. He was far from restless, but he had a bit of energy to him, which was why he was sitting in the common room, wondering about what Professor Moody was going to teach. Ron sat on one side of him, and Hermione on the other, Ron speaking first with a gentle shudder.

"Bloody hell... this year is going to be brutal. I've heard stories from my dad about 'Mad-eye' Moody. They say he's crazy, went nuts with all the dark wizards he had to deal with, was a fighter in the war." He nodded more to himself than anything, Harry grinning to himself, it was going to be a great year... he had a good feeling about it.

~TFD~

Morning came, and with it came breakfast. While they ate their Schedules were given out, and Harry saw his new Runes and Arithmancy classes were with 3rd years, but he figured he could test out by November at the latest. He was looking forward to those classes, and he was ready for it. He was broken from his musing by his read headed friend.

"Oh, great, double-potions with the snakes first thing in the morning. I do love having to deal with them so early in the morning." He huffed and grumbled, Harry agreeing with him, but he hoped Snape wasn't a complete ass, like he normally was. They went off to class and went in, waiting for their dungeon dwelling professor to enter. He came in with an overly dramatic slamming of the door and moved to the front of the class, turning with a swish of his cloak and his silky sneer and voice making itself present.

"This is your fourth year of taking my class, and i find myself appalled that most of you are still here, particularly with your abysmal skills of potion making." With this he made a not so hidden act of glaring at Neville. He glanced around, mostly at the lions in the room and continued speaking. "If you manage to survive this year, and do more than not make your cauldrons melt, you will be going into your O.W.L. year. Lets see how many of you remember exactly what this class is about. Instructions are on the Board, begin!" He turned and then started his pacing around the room as the students went to get their ingredients to start their Antidote potion that was on the board.

Harry got everything needed for his Antidote, and with a discreet wriggle of his fingers and a mouthed incantation he made a small shield around his cauldron to deflect incoming projectiles. He had his brewing sabotaged one too many times, so he decided to halt that in advance. He was paired with Neville, and was making it his priority, aside from the actual brewing itself, to helping him start getting his brewing skill up. The put in an ingredient and was starting to mix when Snape came around.

"Potter, Longbottom! What is this? Is it supposed to be the color of infantile vomit?!" He gave them a glare and was raising his wand to vanish it when Harry spoke up.

"Professor, i just added the Wormswart, i haven't begun stirring yet to change it to the baby blue it needs to be." Snape sneered with a small twitch of his lip upwards, but could say nothing more as when Harry made the proper stirs it turned the appropriate color.

"20 points from Gryffindor, Potter, for your cheek and disrespect." He turned on his heel and went back to his stalking of his classroom. By the end of the class they had a near perfect antidote, the only issue was it was about two shades off, Harry suspected spoiled ingredients, but he was not about to say that to Snape. They each bottled a sample, Harry bottled an extra just in case, and turned it in. Snape made a show of it to take  
Neville's and open it to inspect it. He was about to drop a scathing comment when he saw how near perfect it was. It wasn't perfect, so he couldn't exactly claim cheating, but that didn't stop him from criticizing it.

"So it seems that summer has not made you all completely dim witted, and the joining of Potter and Longbottom makes at least a competent brewer, though only barely. Lets see if you can repeat it next class, now get out, all of you." He made a shooing motion, but it was impatient as he was in a sour mood, but when wasn't he? He had Arithmancy next, and he was eager for that, so he made a beeline for the classroom. He was one of the first students there, and he got his book out, eager to work. He was broken out of his thoughts of the class by a dreamy voice.

"Hello Harry Potter, champion of Fate." His head snapped quickly to the source, and he saw a 3rd year girl. She had dirty blonde hair, a pale almost vampiric complexion, and her eyes were a Silvery Grey, they reminded him very much of Mr. Ollivander. Normally he would be polite and greet her, but her words had him on edge.

"What did you call me?" He almost whispered, with a hint of apprehension and alertness to his posture.

"I called you by your name, and Title, Harry Potter. Are you not a champion of Fate? I do remember great Auntie Lachesis mentioning taking a champion in the near future." He was still gobsmacked at her, and before he could say anything She sat down as the teacher came in.

Professor Septima Vector was an older woman, though not quite McGonagall's age, and had an air of strict fairness about her. She immediately went into the subject matter after roll call, and Harry instantly knew this was going to be one of his favorite classes. When the class was over he not so much cornered, but approached the girl he learned was named Luna thanks to roll call as she packed up.

"Luna, right?" At her nod with that dreamy look and smile on her face, he continued. "Can we... talk? In private?" She titled her head to the side and blinked owlishly at him.

"I told you, Harry Potter, great Aunt Lachesis told me that a champion would be picked, i merely saw it was you." He frowned, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"It's just, Harry, Luna... and how did you, see it was me?" He asked after about a minute of thinking, wondering if he did something to show that.

"Oh, it's how i see things, Harry. I see magic that most cannot, it makes for a much more interesting world. Most people would never believe me, but as a Champion of Fate, i am sure you do." He nodded dumbly and she smiled. "Well, i have potions now, Harry. Bye bye!" She literally skipped away, as if their conversation was an everyday thing.

Harry was glad that he didn't have DADA that day, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. After Herboloy there was lunch, then Care followed by his Runes class. Runes was another interesting class, and he knew it would be hard work, but he loved the challenge. He had learned a few things about it, Language wise, from Clotho, so it was a a bit easier to read the runes. The rest of the day was uneventful, aside from his rather animated discussion with Hermione about his two new classes. They shared some kisses in private, and some cuddling time as well, but other than that it was a normal day. DADA would be right before lunch tomorrow, and he was definitely looking forward to that.

~TFD~

Harry, Hermione and Ron were outside the DADA classroom, and Ron was looking at Harry oddly as he was dancing in place, much like a boxer would before and during a match. He was anxious to enter the classroom, and as said classroom had a sign on it that read "Will open at 10:45 am, not a minute before!" he had a good feeling what to expect. As he was moving in place he heard a much unwelcome voice behind him.

"What's the matter, Potter? Didn't get to use the loo before you got here? Or are you eager to get away from the Blood Traitor and the know-it-all?" He smirked, and while he was dense at times, he had heard of Moody's paranoia, so he wasn't going to drop a 'Mudblood' so close to the classroom. Harry turned, still dancing in place a grin on his face.

"Not at all, Drakey-poo, i'm just eager for class is all." He grinned at the glare he got from the hot headed pureblood, and before there could be anything else said, the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. As the door swung open on its own Harry surprised everyone by literally diving into the class room and catching himself in a roll. In the next second his wand was out, and from the outside everyone saw him start to trade spells  
with an unknown assailant. He left their vision after the spell fire stopped and the next one to enter, which just so happened to be Draco, was dropped in an instant with a stunner. The rest of the class was hesitant to enter but they did so quickly after they heard the deep, commanding voice of their new professor.

"Alright, get your sorry rumps in here before i start docking points!" They scampered in and then saw him bringing Draco back to the world of the conscious.

"Piss poor performance, Malfoy. Your wand wasn't even out as you entered the class room. 25 points to Gryffindor, Potter, for being prepared!" He went to the front of the class and then turned. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The class jumped, all except Harry, who had a small smirk on his face.

"I've heard of the atrocities that were your first two years, and only last year did you at least have a decent professor. This year will be different. There will be no coddling, no excuses, i will work you till you beg for your O.W.L.'s! We're going to start with the Unforgivable's, ministry say's your too young, i say different! Now, there are three of them, what are they and why are they called that?!" He looked around, eyes, both of them, swiveling to Hermione.

"Granger, is it?" At her nod he gestured for her to continue.

"T-They are called that because to use them is Unforgivable. It will get you an instant l-life sentence in Azkaban." He nodded and went to the Blackboard, glancing back at her. "One is the Imperius Curse." He grumbled and wrote it down.

"Nasty piece of work that spell is, robs you of your free will if you're weak minded enough to let it. Makes you a eager puppet of whoever casts it. Droves of Witches and Wizards in the last war said they only did Voldemort's bi-" He stopped at most of the class flinching, glaring. "He's not here is he?! Get over it! Everyone who flinched just lost their house 3 points a piece!" He growled and kept on, glancing around and having his eye land on  
another student.

"Finnegan! Another!" Said boy jumped but nodded and stuttered out. "T-The Cruciatus." Moody nodded and wrote it on the board under the Imperius.

"The torture curse. A terrible bastardization of a healers nerve numbing spell. It lights every nerve in your body at once, and the longer it holds, the more terrible the pain. No such thing as a resistance to the curse, not like the Imperius." He looked around and then his eyes fell on Malfoy Scion. "Malfoy, the last." Draco, after jumping at his name being called, took on that familiar air of superiority as he spoke.

"The Killing Curse, it's incantation bei-" He was stopped as Moody slammed his fist of the desk in front of him.

"I didn't ask for it boy! I said to name it! 10 points from Slytherin for trying to speak an Unforgivable." He grumbled and wrote it on the board.

"Some would say this is the most terrible of the three, and some would be right. It rips the soul from the body, and kills the body as well. It takes power to cast it, and i daresay no-one but a select few in this class would be able to do more than give a nosebleed if they tried it. There is no counter, no magical shield that can block it, but it isn't unbeatable. Potter!" Harry was immediately staring at his Professors face.

"What can you do if someone throws the Killing Curse at you?" Moody went up to him, that same strict, scowl on his features.

"Get out of the way, Professor." He heard Malfoy snicker and mutter about 'being a coward' and he was rewarded by Moody swiveling to him.

"Think it's cowardice to get out of the way of the unblock-able, do you? What would you do, boy, if you think you're so smart!" He came over to him, glaring now, he hated the boy's father, and he was getting to be just like the silky man.

"Throw one of my own of course. Mine will obviously get there first, and then i can dodge." He heard the professor growl.

"Think you're a good dueler, do you? Alright, front of the class. Let's see just how good you are, hmm?" He gestured and Malfoy got up, and strutted to the front, turning with a pale imitation of Snape's billowing cape. Professor Moody elongated the front of the class with a few swishes of his wand and then transfigured a spare desk into a dueling stage, much like they had seen in their second year. "Potter! Up in front."

Harry quickly made his way to the state, and he saw the victorious smirk on Malfoy's face, he could almost feel the smugness of the boy oozing off of him.

"Standard dueling rules, no Unforgivables, no illegal spells. Until your opponent yields or is unable to continue. Ready?" Harry nodded and Malfoy smirked and nodded as well, both of them had their wands out. "On the count of three!" He paused for a moment. "Three!"

Draco was first to fire, and it was a disarming hex. Harry quickly raised a shield and sent back his own stunner, wanting to test just how far the Malfoy scion would be willing to go. It soon went from stunners and disarming jinxes to more vicious curses. Malfoy was starting to use darker, and borderline illegal spells, and it was getting too much for Harry to simply shield, some of the darker spells meant to go through. Harry decided to get creative, he had been taught by the master Auror after all.

Draco was loving this, soon he would be able to show just how useless and pathetic the Gryffindor golden boy was. Maybe he could get away with taking a finger or hand as a trophy. He smirked and kept firing, getting tired slowly but surely however as he was not used to his target moving so much. "Stay Still, Potter! Don't delay the inevitable!" Instead of an angry growl or retort, he got a laugh and a grin from the black haired teen.

"What's the matter, Drakey-poo, can't keep up?" He chuckled and then glared gently when a bowel loosening curse was sent his way. He could tell from the color that it was a step down from the more lethal one, and decided it was time to end it. He went on the offensive and soon had Draco blocking and dodging. He broke the shield Draco currently had with a few well placed bludgeoners and then a disarming hex went out. Before Draco could recover his wand was in Harry's hand. He was put down with a stunner immediately after and Moody nodded. A quick enervate later and Draco was sputtering and muttering threats to Harry and telling his Father about this.

"Never. Ever. Underestimate your opponent, or keep your guard down!" He shot a disarming hex to Harry who blocked it with a swish of his wand. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The rest of the class was spent on the intricacies of dark magic, especially the unforgivables for now, and at the end the students were more informed, but a bit scared of their professor. They had mixed reactions to Harry though. There were those that felt he was  
showing off, others that were amazed at how much he knew and the power he exuded, and there were those who felt he was on his way to be a repeat of You-Know-Who. Ron was on the fence, and he made that known.

"So, mate, good class, huh? Where did you learn all that stuff?" The unasked question was there, and it made Harry frown softly before answering.

"I learned it over the summer. I had a private tutor for July, taught me all kinds of stuff." Ron nodded, but still looked weary, making Harry sigh and shake his head. He sent a thankful smile at Hermione when she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They went to lunch and most of the conversation was spent on how their new professor was a wonder to have, if a bit scary.

~TFD~

The next two weeks flew by, with their lessons being interesting, or just time consuming. The day the two other schools were to arrive was a very anxious, but anticipated day. The day went as normal, though the two classes before dinner were canceled so students could prepare for their arrival. At precisely 6 pm the first school, Beauxbatons arrived. They had a carriage that looked like something out of Cinderella pulled by 12 white  
Abraxans. When it landed Hagrid went to immediately tend to the Winged creatures, who seemed to be already taken by the gentle giant. The carriage looked small, but as magic was what it was, it was obviously only the outer appearance.

The first figure out of the carriage was so large, most of the students wondered if Hagrid would confuse it with another creature. The figure was not only tall, but wide, not fat but broad. She turned and stepped to the side, and two rows of girls stepped out behind her. Their power blue uniforms indicated that they were indeed from Beauxbatons, and they were greeted by the Headmaster as such. He had McGonagall lead them to the table that was already set up for them and the majority of the Hogwarts students stayed outside waiting for the next school to arrive.

From the depths of the black lake a mast of a ship appeared, and then slowly but surely the rest of the ship did the same. The water cascaded from its hull and the sails dropped to immediately pick up wind to take it to the set up dock on the lake. The plank came down and following shortly after was a similar set of rows, this time of boys, came down its slope. Everyone was mumbling and making their own comments before Harry got his arm put in a firm grip by Ron.

"Bloody hell! Harry, That's Viktor Krum! He's the seeker for the Bulgarians. Oh you missed a hell of game on that day, Harry. Best seeker in the world they say." Harry nodded and they watched Dumbledore guide the Durmstrang students, and their Headmaster into the school. The great hall had been expanded to fit the two new tables, one for each visiting school, and Dumbledore stood at the head of the hall and called for attention.

"First, i would like for the students of Hogwarts to give our esteemed guests a warm welcome." Everyone rose and gave a simultaneous greeting and round of applause. It was kind of awkward, but the thought was there. Dumbledore chuckle to himself and then called for attention again.

"Yes, once again, welcome guests. You are here representing your school for a chance to be entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I present to you, the Goblet of Fire!" With a grandiose swish of his wand a pedestal appeared, and shortly after that the mentioned goblet as well. It lit up with a blue flame and the headmaster turned to his audience.

"The Goblet of Fire. Used since the tournament began to pick those worthy to participate in the tournament. To be chosen to to represent not only your school, but yourself. To show that you have what it takes to best the tasks before you." He took a grave look for a moment. "And they are more than simple tasks. They are three extremely dangerous tasks, and they are not to be taken lightly. Eternal Glory will go to the winner, and their name will forever be engraved upon the cup." He turned and gestured to a squirrely looking man who seemed to fidget at every little noise. "To further explain, i introduce Ludo Bagman, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." He moved to the side and the man cleared his throat, sounding like a kid who just learned he was going to get his own broom.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament! One of the most prestigious events in Wizarding history. To be chosen means to be forever remembered for your bravery, and to win is to gain, as Dumbledore said, Eternal Glory. Though times have changed, and what students have learned has also, the Ministry has insisted to imprint a restriction on the ages allowed to enter. If you are under the age of 17 you will not be allowed to pla-" His words were interrupted by a loud jeering from not only Hogwarts students, but some from the other schools as well. It took several cannon blast charms from Dumbledore to silence the hall, allowing Bagman to continue.

"The esteemed headmaster has agreed to place an age-line around the Goblet to halt any underage students from attempting to place their name in. There will be other protections of course, but that will be the only one told. The Tri-Wizard Tournament, has officially Begun!" With that there were cheers again, and then dinner was served, the great hall buzzing with conversation. Those old enough already thinking about entering, those not encouraging them.

"Blimey, mate, wouldn't you love to enter? I mean, Eternal Glory, and i bet there is some kinda galleon prize." Ron spoke through some biscuits, his brothers coming to sit near him.

"Not just a normal amount of galleons ickle Ronnikens...

"...but a boat load of galleons."

"If we're not mistaken..."

"... and we usually are not brother of mine..."

"...it is a Thousand Galleon prize." The twins finished together, grinning and watching Ron's eyes glaze over as he thought of so much gold. Harry shook his head and chuckled, glancing at his girlfriend and smiling.

"Imagine all you'd have to learn to get into a tournament, right?" He nudged her with a wink, and her eyes were similar to Ron's for a moment before she scoffed and nudged him.

"Hush you!" She giggled then got serious, leaning in to whisper. "You won't enter, right? I mean, you're only 16, but still..." He gave her a one armed hug, and a discreet kiss to the cheek, whispering right back.

"Enter a tournament that is notorious for it's death toll?" She gave him a confused look. "I read up on it, i was bored." He shrugged and she smiled at him searching for knowledge. "I prefer my near death experiences to come at the end of the year, thank you very much." He said matter-of-factly, earning him a slap on the back of the head. He gave her another kiss on the cheek and then went back to simpler topics. He knew it was going to be a fun year, and he would have a famous tournament to enjoy with his friends, things were looking up.

* * *

AN: Alright, that's chapter 11. I showed just a bit of Harry's skill, and had a time jump or two in there. Next chapter we have the champion selection, and the first task, and it will get really interesting then. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, read, review, and be merry!

Disclaimer #2: Anything resembling text from the Goblet Of Fire was not completely intentional, but if it is there then once again this is not mine. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	13. Chapter 12: The Goblet Chooses and Beyon

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is not owned by me, though I do enjoy messing around in it and tweaking it.

AN: Alright, last time we saw the return to Hogwarts, and some changes. Harry Potter, has once again, subjected himself to Murphy's Law. Poor Harry. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and fav's, keep them coming! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Goblet chooses and Beyond

Time flew by for Harry and his friends, and before they knew it, October 31st was upon them. The Goblet was going to choose the champions, and everyone was looking forward to it. The great hall was decorated as it normally was on Halloween, with a few differences based on the visitors. Not only did they still have cuisine from their countries, but sweets as well, to make them feel that much more at home. Harry had opted to sit facing towards the Goblet, as opposed to his normal spot with his back facing that general area. Dumbledore stood up and rose a hand and waited until attention was on him.

"Tonight, the Tri-Wizard champions will be chosen. You must remember this; if your name comes out of the Goblet, there is no turning back. You are a Tri-Wizard champion, and are bound by magical contract to compete." He was stopped as the blue fire of the Goblet shifted to a dangerous red, going up to it and waiting.

In a flash of purple flames the first name was spat out. Dumbledore waited till it was in range and snatched it from the air. Looking around after opening and reading it.

"The Champion for Durmstrang: Viktor Krum!" Said champion nodded with a grin to his schoolmates who were in an uproar of congratulations. He was directed to the room off the side of the great hall. As he left the fire flamed again, and once more the Headmaster caught the paper.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons: Fluer Delacour!" The beautiful woman stood, gave a curtsy to her schoolmates who were politely applauding her before going off to the chamber as well. The third, and last, paper flew into the air and Dumbledore smiled, this was his school after all.

"The Champion for Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory!" As if anyone would have expected less, the school went nuts for their champion. He got up, cheered along with his schoolmates and went off to the chamber. Dumbledore calling for silence and speaking with a smile.

"The champions have been chosen. Know that on this day, the Goblet ha-" He was stopped as the fire burned purple again, but with a tinge of black and red, a fourth paper flying out. He caught it and looked at it, and for the first time since any have seen him, Dumbledore paled. It was momentary, and those perceptive enough saw the fear in his eyes before it was gone. Looking up with his blue eyes, no twinkle in them, and locking onto a pair of no longer excited pair of Emerald ones.

"Harry Potter..." He said it so low, but the hall was silent, and he was heard. "Harry Potter!" Harry was white as sheet, his hopes for a normal year going down the drain. He shook his head, and the Headmaster gave him a sad look, then nodded and gestured for him to come. Harry was nudged by Hermione and he looked at her, fear in his eyes, he didn't want this. She saw this look and frowned, glancing to Dumbledore.

"Go, Harry..." He shuddered and with wavering steps went up to the older man. Looking up at him and seeing more of that sullen expression.

"I will join you shortly, Harry. I must discuss this with those in charge. Go." He nodded and went off, barely able to make it before the door shut behind him. The hall almost exploded once he left, chattering, muttering, there were all types of conversations going on. Harry got to the other three champions and Fluer was first to speak.

"What iz eet? Do they want us out again?" Her accent, while noticeable, was not as thick as the rest of her schoolmates, she had decided learning English would be good, seeing as she would be there for a whole year thanks to the tournament, whether or not she would be competing. She was surprised when the young boy in front of her spoke, his voice shattered.

"The goblet... threw my name out. I'm... a fourth champion." He looked scared, and then he looked at his fellow Hogwarts member. "I didn't do it, Cedric. You gotta believe me... I just wanted a normal year for once. No theatrics... just a normal year."

Cedric was of two minds of this. On the one side, he was kind of upset. His last year, a great way to go out with a bang, and Harry Potter managed to make his way in to this thing. On the other side, as long as he had known Harry, through Quidditch and just being around him, this was not something he would have done. Harry was not a glory hound, he actually got upset when people made his whole life such a spectacle. Here he was, a scared fourth year, entered in a tournament with a reputation to say the least. He locked eyes with the scared youth, and gave him a reassuring nod, watching his shoulders sag in slight relief. He was going to speak when Dumbledore came in, followed by Ludo Bagman and Bartimus Crouch.

"Harry!" He turned, Dumbledore coming up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir! I didn't!" Harry said quickly, he didn't want this!

"Did you ask another student to do it for you? An older student?" At Harry's fervent shake of his head he sighed, and before he could speak a loud, rather upset voice cut through.

"Well of course he iz Lying!" Madame Maxime came into the room, batting a chandelier to the side so she wouldn't knock her head into it. "You must put and end to this Nonsense, Dumblydor!" As a half giantess, she was intimidating, as an angry Giantess she was down right scary. Dumbledore looked up at the irate woman and sighed.

"My dear Olympe, I assure you, I am doing what I can to do just that." He looked back at Harry, and then sighed as he was interrupted yet again.

"Zis is obsurd! 'Ogwarts has two champions! It iz not fair I say!" She was still blustering, but went into her native language as a new voice joined.

"So, Hogwarts has two champions? What are you playing at, Albus?" The thick Bulgarian accent of Igor Karkaroff. "So much for fairness, hmm. Re-ignite the Goblet! We must have one more champion each as well!" He huffed and Madame Maxime nodded, still flustered and glaring at the boy.

"We can't, Headmaster Karkaroff. The Goblet is out, until the next Tournament." Ludo Bagman spoke up, looking at Harry with awe, and a little mirth. "Four Champions! Simply amazing!" Harry was still scared, but he was getting more and more upset as he kept hearing the insults and watching the glares. Only two people in the room right now seemed to believe him. Cedric because he knew him, and Dumbledore because in their brief eye contact he had let the headmaster in to see that he was indeed telling the truth.

"It seems, Headmaster." Uttered an oily, unwelcome voice. "That Potter has once again decided the rules were beneath him, and in the Process started what may be an international incident." At this he glared, with a hint of a smirk, at Harry, who glared in return. "I for one think he should take this opportunity to realize the consequences of his actions. I kept telling you, Headmaster, tha-" He was silenced by a raised hand from  
Dumbledore.

"That is quite enough, Severus. Ludo, are you most certain that nothing can be done?" He turned to the man, who could only nod before he mustered up enough to speak.

"The rules are absolute. He must compete, he is, As of now, a Tri-Wizard Champion." He still had that look of glee on his face, and it made both Harry and Dumbledore rather perturbed. Dumbledore sat down with a sigh after conjuring a chair, this was not going to be an easy year.

~TFD~

Two hour later saw Harry trudging into the Gryffindor tower. The last two hours were spent going over the rules, finding that Harry indeed had to compete. He was told the First task would be on the 24th of November, and he had to prepare for whatever it was. Moody had eventually made his way into the discussion and brought up the possibility of one of Harry's enemies putting his name in the Goblet, as the boy-who-lived, he had quite a few. They all had retired to bed, but not before Harry was brought to the side by a still distraught Headmaster, who proceeded to apologize for not keeping his promise. Harry forgave the man, it was not like he was doing this on purpose, and went to bed. He was met by silence when he entered the common room, eyes looking at him. Some with awe, others with disgust and loathing, it was not a good thing. He searched for the pair that mattered most to him though, and was relieved that those Chocolate brown eyes held sympathy, and a desire to talk. He was making his way to her when he was halted by a pair of red headed imps.

"Harry Old chap..."

"...however did you manage..."

"...to get past..."

"...the headmasters Age line?" The twins seemed to be one of those in awe of his accomplishment, grinning as they were waiting. He sighed and looked at them with sincerity.

"I didn't guys. I haven't been near the Goblet except at meals, and that one time you guys tried it." He saw their grins turn to thoughtful frowns. Fred, or was it George, piping up.

"Hmm... you know, Gred?" He spoke softly.

"Yes Forge?" The other twin responded, both still looking at Harry.

"I do believe our ickle Harrykins is telling the truth. He does often exclaim his distaste for the limelight." He nodded.

"You know, oh ugly twin of mine." There was a scandalized noise. "I do believe you are right. A pity that. Oh well! Come now, we have preparations to make, can't let our Adopted brother go in unprepared!" With that they vanished as quickly as they appeared, leaving Harry blinking. He was relieved, yet again, that someone else believed him, and when he sat next to his Girlfriend, he hoped she would be another. Silence reigned between the two teens for a good five minutes before she turned so they were looking into each others eyes.

"Did you do it, Harry?" She asked gently, no accusation, no venom, just a flat question.

"No. You know how much i wanted a normal year, Hermione." She inwardly flinched at his tone, and lack of his nickname for her. So dejected, so cold.

"Alright, I believe you, Harry." She gave him a small smile, and he sighed and pulled her into a tight hug which she eagerly returned. They stayed in each others embrace for at least a good ten minutes before she pulled away and gave him a small kiss.

"You should get some sleep, Harry. Tomorrow is a new day, and we can start researching." He nodded and after another, longer kiss, he went up, reluctantly, to his dorm. When he got to his bed he heard a heated voice, one he was hoping he wouldn't.

"Couldn't even tell me, could you? I'm supposed to be your best mate. Next thing I know, you're going to say you're friends with Malfoy." Ron spoke with venom, and he had a look to kill as Harry turned around.

"I didn't put my name in, Ron. I told you, I told everyone, I wanted a bloody normal year!" He was starting to let his built up anger come out, and that was not good.

"Stop your lying, just come out and say it! At least tell me how you did it, how you got past Dumbledore's age line." He huffed, arms crossed as Harry closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

"Hermione believes me, Dumbledore Believes me, even Cedric believes me! Why can't you, Ron? What have I don't do you that you can believe I didn't do this!?" He was breathing heavier now, fists clenching and trying to remain calm, Ron's ears and face getting that famous Weasley red.

"Can't even confess to it. Fine. We're done! No more chess, no more Quidditch, no more anything. I'm done with you, Potter!" He spit out Harry's last name much like Malfoy did, and it made Harry seethe. Ron climbed into bed and closed the curtains, leaving Harry to stew in his anger and overall sour mood. He changed for bed and got into it, growling and mumbling to himself about stupid magical artifacts, and idiot red haired gits. After an hour of no getting anywhere near sleep he had a small, coherent thought.

"Dobby!" He whispered into the darkness, and a moment and a soft ~crack~ later the excitable house elf was there.

"Master Harry be's calling Dobby?" He whispered, understanding it was night, and he needed to be discreet.

"Yes, Dobby. I need you to get me a light sleeping draught, dreamless if you can manage it. I wont be getting to sleep tonight without it." He frowned softly, Dobby joining him in the frown before he felt the soft wind that was the elf's ears when he nodded.

"Yes Master Harry. Dobby be getting that's right away!" He ~cracked away~ and then a few minutes later returned. He made a soft globe of light in one hand as the other was presenting the small vial to his master.

"Thank you, Dobby." He downed it and handed the vial back, yawning moments later and laying down. "I'll call you in the morning, I have some things i'd like to talk to you about." With another yawn, and barely seeing Dobby's nod, he went to bed. Dobby cutting the light off and vanishing as his master was taken into blissful sleep.

~TFD~

The next morning, November 1st, was not a welcome morning in the eyes of the fourth champion. His sleep, while dreamless, had not been as restful as he had hoped it would have been. He showered, dressed, and went down to the common room. Inwardly grimacing as once again the room fell silent, and eyes stared at him from all corners of the room. It was the great hall all over again, and it made his blood heat up in anger. He decided to wait by the portrait for Hermione, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He didn't have to wait long, and was soon walking to the great hall, hand in hand with Hermione. She made sure to give him as much support as he could, and they both mentally cursed whoever put his name in the Goblet.

They sat at their house table in the great hall and Harry was subjected to more stares, and like normal, it bothered him to no end. He huffed and silently ate, doing his best to ignore everything around him. Unfortunately there were classes today, so he had to be present for those amongst everyone being bothersome. He decided to suck it up and just go on his normal routine. The next two weeks it got better, slowly, but it wasn't much. The Daily Prophet was doing its normal routine of writing anything but the truth, so at least something was constant. He was putting the finishing touches on his latest potion when the door opened to the potions classroom. Most eyes swerved to the newcomer, but Harry was not one of them. He was too busy trying to get this potion right.

"What is it, Mr. Creevy?" Snape drawled out as Dennis Creevy was fidgeting uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Uhm... S-Sorry, sir, b-but all the champions need to be present for a-an event." He looked at Harry, momentarily in awe at being able to fetch him for the event. Snape sneered and looked at Harry, speaking with loathing in his voice.

"Go on then, Potter. Your adoring public awaits." He came over to his cauldron, but thankfully Harry was one step ahead of him. Bottling two vials of his potion just before the rest was vanished. Harry presented one of the vials to Snape, who took it with a grumble and moved away, Leaving Harry to pack up his things and head out. He gave Hermione a parting smile and went with the younger boy towards where the champions were convening. Dennis was much like his older brother; energetic, talkative, and he had a bit of a hero worship for Harry. He made this known as through the entire small journey he would not shut up. Harry wasn't rude though, he politely indulged the young chatterbox and when they got to the room where the other champions were, he went off to class. Harry immediately dragged in by Ludo Bagman, a large smile on his face.

"Wonderful! The fourth champion is here, we can start now!" He didn't see the grimace on Harry's face, but it wasn't like it would have mattered to him anyway.

"This is a time honored tradition that goes hand in hand with the tournament: The Weighing of the wands. Mr. Ollivander will make sure everything is in peak condition. Please, one at a time, Ms. Delacour, you first." He spoke with an almost childlike enthusiasm.

Fluer stepped up to the silver-haired, eerie eyed man and presented her wand to him, as elegantly as she could. He took it and started inspecting it, nodding softly.

"Yes, 9 1/2 inches... Vinewood. Rather stiff... is this. Ah!" He looked up at her and she nodded with a smile.

"A hair from a Veela, my Grandmozzer." She spoke with a soft elegance, and he nodded. With a soft swish he conjured a rose and vanished it just as quickly, giving her wand back to her. He turned to Viktor who was next in line, taking the wand and looking it over.

"Ah, a Gregoravitch Creation... we were colleagues many years ago. 10 1/4 inches, Hornbeam... and Dragon Heartstring core. Rather whippy... but excellent for..." He made a swish and the fireplace ignited with a roaring flame, going out just as quickly. He returned it and turned to Cedric, taking the wand and raising an eyebrow.

"One of mine... very well cared for it seems." Cedric nodded with a proud smile.

"Went over it with a kit last night, once a week to keep it in shape." Mr. Ollivander nodded and went back to his inspection.

"12 1/4 inches, Ash and Unicorn hair. Pleasantly springy... good for charms." He levitated a chair half way around the room before returning it. He then looked at Harry and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Saluti, figlio del destino." He made a soft bow and Harry returned it, then presented his wand.

"Aah... another one of mine. 11 inches, Holly and Phoenix feather. Perfect for all manners of magic, though it leans towards the light branches." He gave it a swish and slash and the room was filled with a pleasant Cinnamon and Vanilla scent, making Harry smile at his two favorite smells. Ollivander gave him a discreet wink and then handed his wand back to him. He put it away and then with a bow Ollivander left the room. Ludo  
starting to talk to the other champions as Harry was tugged to the side by a woman in... terribly tacky neon green robes and Horned rimmed glasses that would look out of place in the 50's.

"Ah, the fourth, and youngest Champions. The daily Prophet MUST hear from you." She shook his hand with her long nailed one and gave him a grin that would make a crocodile jealous. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. Perhaps an interview, hmm?" He was about to speak when a shadow covered the both of them, looking up to see Dumbledore with a gentle smile.

"Ah, there you are, Harry. Ludo wants pictures you see. I think one should be fine before you are off to your next class." He saw the thanks in Harry's eyes as he started to walk away with him.

"Oh! Dumbledore, just a small interview with the boy, that's all I ask." She gave that grin again, and Harry took great pleasure in watching it get wiped off by Dumbledore's words.

"Surely, Ms. Skeeter, you know better than to Interview a minor, especially one who's Guardian is the head of a Noble and Ancient House." He smiled, eyes twinkling at her, and she bit back a grimace and nodded, going off with a soft grumble. They took the pictures and then Harry met Hermione for their next class. Immediately after that class they had a free period, and were in the Room of Requirement. A room, that was amazing to say the least. It was Dobby who had showed them this room, and it was used vigorously for training. Harry went through his large inventory of spells, teaching Hermione what he knew as well as brushing up on his skills.

It wasn't long before the First task was upon them, and Harry was most nervous of them all. He didn't want to show what he could do, but depending on what was going to be happening, he might have to pull out everything he was taught. He was pacing in the Champions tent, having gotten some good luck kisses from Hermione before she been ushered from the tent. Ludo and Crouch came in, Ludo with a small black bag and a grin.

"Come, gather round, champions! Today's task... is for you to retrieve a Golden egg!" He saw they did not look as excited as he did, but he soon fixed that. "From a guardian Dragon!" They inhaled sharply and he smiled again, coming up to Cedric and opening the bag. "Reach in and take a miniature, that will be your Dragon." Cedric reached in and pulled out a miniature stumpy looking dragon, Ludo nodding.

"The Swedish short snout. Wonderful, next, Ms. Delacour." Fluer reached in and pulled out a small green dragon, Ludo smiling. "Aah... the Common Welsh Green. Mr. Krum, you next." Viktor reached in and with a soft flinch, no doubt from the mini dragon biting him, tugged out the small creature.

"Ooh... the Chinese Fireball! What a pick. That leaves... Mr. Potter." He watched as Harry reached in and when he pulled out the creature Ludo seemed to shudder. "The Romanian Thunderhorn." This got a soft gasp of surprise from Dumbledore of all people, and Harry watched as he rounded on Ludo.

"Mr. Bagman! You brought a Romanian Thunderhorn to my School!?" He was very bothered by this, and it took Cedric pulling Harry aside as Dumbledore tore into them man to explain.

"Be careful, Harry... those Dragons are nasty. Probably the only ones that can compete with the Hungarian Horntail. They have one horn, and they can fire lightning from it, and their breath is the same. Just try and be as fast as you can, alright? You don't want to piss that bugger off." Harry nodded, gulping as he watched Ludo scamper off with a very angry Dumbledore glaring at where he just was. He went over to Harry and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Mr. Diggory is right, Harry my boy... be careful. There is a reason they are kept in the mountains of Romania." He gave the young mans shoulder a squeeze and then went off, still furious. The champions sat, each waiting their turn. They were to go out one by one, at the signal of a cannon blast and face their dragon. He shuddered in anticipation and fear every time the crowd, and Dragons roared. When it was finally his turn he gulped and  
made his way out. Whatever he was expecting, it was not this.

The Dragon in the corner of the arena was not hunched over on its wings and legs, no, it was sitting like a large dog would. Four legs and wings that protruded from its back, looking as if it couldn't be bothered to be here. It snarled as the chains around its neck and arms faintly glowed and gave it mild pain to rile it up. It let out a literally thunderous roar before getting on all fours and glaring around the stadium. It snarled and looked at  
Harry, eyes narrowing before it looked... confused? He gave what Harry could only decide was a grin before it spoke to him.

_Ð So they bring me one actually worthy. Touched by fate, hmm? Let us see, Little one... just how worthy you are.Ð_ The Dragon moved forward and took a deep breath. Before it could let loose its terrible weapon, it exhaled nothing but air as Harry quickly cast a Sonorous on himself and spoke back.

_Ð Wait! Can't we settle this... without you frying me to a crisp? Ð_ Harry asked pleadingly, which got a loud growl that sounded oddly like a chuckle from the Dragon. It smirked, Harry was sure that's what it was aside from being just terrifying.

_Ð I will make you a deal, little one. If you can manage to bring your Pride above my own, i will spare your life. Now, let us see just what you can do! Ð_ With that he took a breath and with no further warning released his element of death. A bolt of lightning as wide as Hagrid was tall fired from its jaws towards the green eyed wizard. Harry barely made it out of the way in time to feel the residual electricity from being just close to the lightning bolt. He turned to the Dragon and then yelped before getting behind a rock that was blasted by another bolt of lightning.

Harry kept dodging and moving, and then decided that it was time to see just how good his shield was. The audience gasped as they saw him running, and while waving his wand and dodging, start to be covered in what looked like armor. When he reappeared from behind a bolder he did not look like a wizard, but a warrior from days long since past. Covered from head to toe in ancient Roman armor wielding a Spartan blade and shield. He had the traditional helmet and cape as well, and looked ready to do battle with the Dragon before it. He let out a war cry and charged the large Creature, the audience too shocked to do more than watch for now.

The dragon was surprised, but quickly got over it and took another breath. He released another bolt, but this time the wizard did nothing to dodge, instead he braced down and raised his shield in front of him, covering his body with the large piece of metal. Instead of conducting and sending Harry back to the fates, it split the bolt right down the middle, leaving both him and the shield unharmed. He took the time the Dragon was distracted from the sheer magnificence of the act to run closer and start his tactics.

The crowd went from silent to active in a blink of an eye. This was entertainment! They watched as The boy-who-lived fought a Dragon, in armor with a sword and shield. Bet's being made as to how long he would last before he became a fried Wizard or if Harry Potter would be mounting a dragon head on his wall. Through his dodging and moving Harry managed to actually get close enough to cut the dragon. Using his shield to deflect  
the claws and tail of the beast. He was thankful the shield was so strong, otherwise he would have been dead a long time ago.

As the seconds turned to minutes, the Dragon seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, and then it decided enough was enough. It started raising its legs at the proper times for Harry to strike at the chains binding it. Before Harry could realize what was going on the creature was free of its bindings on its lower limbs. It used it's wings to buffet Harry away from it before it reached up and with a roar of triumph ripped the collar from  
it's neck. It snarled and looked down at the slowly standing Wizard and let loose with another bolt of lightning, this time from it's massive horn.

Harry barely raised his shield to take the blow before he was knocked to the side of the arena by the massive claw of the Dragon. It let out another roar and started charging the young wizard, who just managed to not get skewered, but was still blown back by the sheer magnitude of the impact. The dragon shook its head and then with another swipe, more of a backhand, sent Harry flying once more. At that second hit, the conjured armor  
crumbled, and his shield and sword were lost, only to vanish and return to their normal position. He groaned and got up, watching the Dragon come closer, stalking him a dragonly smirk on his face as if to say he won.

Harry drew his wand and tossed up a smoke screen, then shifted to the opposite side of the arena, catching his breath as he decided it was time to get out of this alive. He started to concentrate, and when the smoke died down he opened his eyes and anyone who saw him would remember that day as the first time were truly looking at the Slayer of Voldemort. His eyes took on a glow that could only be called supreme as he latched onto his core and stowed his wand. He came out from behind a rock that had been moved during the fight and surprised the Dragon again with the magic rolling off of him. He started waving his hands in an intricate pattern, making trails in the air behind his moving hands.

Runes started to slowly surround both Harry and the dragon, and the crowd was once again silent. When the larger being decided it was time to end this, he found it couldn't move. It looked around and saw vines of stone on it's limbs, and then more rocketed from the floor around it and brought it to the ground. It roared in fury, but that too was cut off by several vines clamping on it's jaws. It glared in anger at the small wizard that dared ensnare it. It's keen hearing picking up the words that were not spell words from the young boy.

_Ð Do you Submit, great one? Ð_ The Dragon, struggling, but seeing it was no avail, let out a low growl, and with what it could manage moving, nodded. Harry's slumped and the vines remained until he went to pick up the rather battered golden egg. He huffed and with a soft wave of his hands dispelled the stone vines. Immediately he sank to his knee's barely able to maintain even that position, that spell was not used lightly. He huffed and then he was on his hand's and knee's, panting heavily. He blinked as the sun was obscured by a large shadow, whimpering as the Dragon was above him.

_Ð You do the Fates proud, little one. Your earned your prize. Should ever your travels find you in my country, i would wish to meet with you. Ð_ After those words the Dragon let out another thunderous roar and much to the horror of the Dragon handlers and the crowd, took to the air and just... flew away.

The last thing Harry Potter noticed was the Dragon flying away, and then it getting very dark... that could have been from him passing out though, he wasn't entirely sure. Either way, he had finished the task... that was what mattered, right?

* * *

AN: Alright! Finally some action. I apologize if there was little dialogue and stuff, but i had this whole scene in my head for a while. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and i hope Harry didn't come off as too powerful. I'm trying to work on that. Either way, read, review. Until Next time!


	14. Chapter 13: Aftermath of the First task,

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I'll think of something witty for the next chapters disclaimer.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, as always, keep them coming. So, we got a look at what Harry could do, there will be  
more later!

AN pt. 2: Ok, a warning to those who prefer plot advancement to fillers... this is a bit of both. Sorry, but well, it  
had to come out. Anyway, Enjoy if it tickles your fancy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Aftermath of the First task, and The Yule Ball

The first thing Harry realized when he came back to consciousness, aside from how large of a headache he had, was the oh so familiar sterile scent of medical supplies. Either he was in the medical tent, or he had used more magic than he had thought and had landed himself in the Hospital Wing. That was answered for him as he shifted and slowly came into a sitting position. The hospital wing beds were a lot more comfy than this. He grumbled and reached for his glasses, wincing as he opened his eyes and light made his head throb. As if on queue Poppy came in and bustled over.

"Goodness... Dragons. Completely and utterly absurd! I'm surprised all you had were a few bruises and two cracked ribs aside from that severe case of magical exhaustion! Merlin's beard, child, what did you do!" She huffed and presented him with a pepper up potion, but he waved it off, mumbling a 'head hurts' and being given the alternative.

"Your core was severely drained, Mr. Potter, take it." She gave him the pepper up and he groaned, but did as he was told. Leaning back on the headboard of the stiffer bed and giving her a small grin.

"So, how did I do?" He had the decency to look ashamed when she gave him a huff and a glare, and she was about to speak when Dumbledore walked in. Eyes twinkling, but they had a hint of concern and relief as he saw Harry sitting up.

"Harry, My Boy, it is good to see you awake. I do believe we were not expecting you to be roused for at least another several hours." He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, Harry giving him a smile back.

"Thank you sir. How did I do? How long was I out?" He shifted a bit and then, without even realizing it, summoned his wand to him from the side table, putting it away before looking up at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Ah... you were out for a mere 15 minutes. Quite remarkable really, I believe such a feat of magic would have me out for at least an hour, then again... I do have quite a few years on you." He gave another grandfatherly smile, all worry gone, for the moment.

"As for your scores, if I recall correctly, you are in first place with 45 points. All of us gave you a 10 except for Igor, he decided you showed off and gave you a 5." He shrugged but gave Harry a squeeze of his shoulder.

"Your friends and family would like to see you, I take it that is alright, Poppy?" Though it was a question, Poppy knew it was more of a statement hidden by politeness. She nodded and put her hands on her hips, lightly glaring at the two men.

"Yes, yes! But no more than 10 minutes, Mr. Potter will be spending the night in the Infirmary. Do not give that look, Mr. Potter! You need to replenish your core!" He rose his hands in surrender and she went off. Not 30 second later he was being glomped by a rather large Irish Sheepdog, who was moved unceremoniously to the side by a Bushy haired girl who was giving him kisses, hugs, and ranting in incomprehensible English. Harry broke through the little reunion with a soft chuckle. Holding Hermione close and looking at Sirius, now in human form.

"Sorry, Padfoot... girlfriend kisses win versus dog kisses." He shrugged and snickered as he got a playful smack on his chest from Hermione, then another kiss.

"That was something else, Pup. You're going to be all over the prophet tomorrow. Everyone's calling you a Dragon tamer, Golden Knight, so many new things." He grinned and then chuckled when Harry let out a groan.

"Merlin, I should have stuck with just the shield..." He huffed and the five of them, Remus had joined in a little slower, the other two had been running after all, had a nice conversation before they were ordered to leave. Madame Pomfrey looked at him sitting there and nodded as they left.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You can stand, and I'll escort you to your bed." He smiled, and then gave her a grin. The same kind of grin his father used to give her when he was about to do something... out there.

"I'll see you in the Infirmary, Madame Pomfrey." He waved and then with a gentle breeze he fazed from the stiff bed, onto the one he was used to in the Infirmary. He snickered, he was probably in for a lecture and some nasty potions, but it was worth it to see the look on her face. He leaned back and sighed, then cursed as he realized he forgot his egg. He shrugged and then laid right back down, the comfort, and still rather drained magical core, lulled him to sleep.

~TFD~

Madame Pomfrey actually let him leave the next morning. He had slept right through dinner and the rest of the night, and come dawn his core was back in tip top shape. She was surprised by this, but she really had no reason to not let him go. So, he was off to breakfast. He was stopped by the Weasley twins who just grinned at him. The kind of grin that either meant trouble, or good news.

"There he is!"

"Tamer Of Dragons!"

"Fighter of Beasts!"

"The non-conductive Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Harry old chap..."

"...We need to think up a new word for you..."

"... that we do, Wicked is just not enough." They finished together, Harry snickering and giving them pats on the shoulder each.

"Well, when you do, let me know." He chuckled and then Fred, or was it George? Spoke up.

"When you started fighting like one of those Knights in stories, we have to admit, we were scared." They nodded gravely, George, or was it Fred, continuing.

"However, there were those around us who insisted."

"Downright yelled at us really."

"That you would be fine. We couldn't be more glad to be wrong. Though, we'd at least hoped you'd take a claw or something. Brutal fight my old chap." They nodded and he snickered softly again. They confessed that quite a few people used the two of them as mediators for the bets going around. They had made a few galleons in the process, and spent it on the party that would be held in his honor that night. They went off when they saw their friend Lee Jordan, and then Harry saw someone who he was not in the mood to see. He crossed his arms and  
stood in the hall as said someone approached him.

"Ronald." He spoke flat, a cold tone in his voice as Ron came up to him as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hey mate! Heard you were coming out of the Hospital wing today. Great show yesterday, Mate." He put an arm around Harry's shoulder, arms still crossed as he was getting a cold glance still.

"I'm confused here, Ronald, yesterday you all but hated my guts. What changed?" Ron, being the oblivious person he was, shrugged and spoke with that same tone of friendship.

"I figured, you'd have to be mad to put yourself in the tournament. Someone must be out to getcha, yeah? So, I decided i was wrong, you know? So, fancy a game of Chess, or goin out and having a fly?" He grinned and then blinked stupidly as Harry took his arm from his shoulder.

"No, Weasley, I do not fancy a fly, or a game of chess. I told you, from the beginning, that I did not put my name in the goblet. What did you do? You turned on me. You were supposed to be my best mate, and you turned on me. I've known you for almost four years, and you drop me like a hot potato cause you think I lied to you. If that's how you act to your friends, I think i'll take my chances making new ones." He gave him a glare and then turned and walked away, leaving a silently fuming and stunned redhead in his wake.

When he got to the great hall he let out a soft sigh, that was a lot harder than he felt it would be. He had been his first friend, it was not something you gave up lightly. He shook it off and went to find his Girlfriend, sitting beside her and giving her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, earning him a squeal and another, more intimate kiss. He chuckled gently as she had been occupied by the morning paper. She passed it to him and he let out a low groan at the title.

**Harry Potter: Our Savior, Or Dark Lord in Training?**

It was, surprisingly enough, a rather tasteful article about his performance at the first task. Even more so was that it was done by Rita Skeeter. Not the normal slandering of his name or anything, but there was still a jibe here and there from those who were giving interviews with their 'expertise' on his character. He shook his head softly and set it aside, enjoying his breakfast. He was interrupted as a note appeared on the spot in front of him. Blinking he picked it up and opened it, reading. In the rather familiar script of his headmaster he read the following.

_Mr. Potter,_  
_It has come to my attention that there are things that need to be discussed between us. This conversation is long overdue, please come to my office upon the conclusion of your breakfast.  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
P.s.- I have been enjoying animated chocolate treats as of late._

Harry tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged it off. He glanced to the head table and noticed the headmaster was absent. He got up after telling Hermione just what was going on, before going off to that meeting. He was standing in front of the gargoyle for a good minute before he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle nodded and lept to the side, allowing Harry to ascend to the headmasters office. The door opened when he got close enough and the headmaster smiled after looking up from his desk.

"Ah, Harry my boy, do come in. Have a seat, hmm?" He gestured to the seat and then inclined his head towards Snape, who was skulking in the corner. "I will keep your thoughts in mind, Severus. Thank you for your concern, you may take your leave." The sour potions master glared at Harry then, robes billowing, he left the office, door closing behind him as Harry sat.

"Lemon Drop, my boy?" Dumbledore offered, but Harry politely declined. Before he could speak, Harry took out a candy bar.

"Hershey bar, Headmaster?" He smiled as Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle even more, gratefully accepting the bar and taking a bite before he leaned back and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry. I do enjoy chocolate from time to time. Now, for the reason you are here." He glanced to the portraits of the other Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school and shoo'd them all away. When there was no one but him, Harry, and Fawkes in the room he sat up straight.

"Harry, I do believe I have found one of Tom's Horcruxes. It is well guarded, and I have decided to take you with me to retrieve it." Harry nodded and say straighter, this was going to be good. He would get another soul piece banished to the Divine realm. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Do you have any idea what it might be? Or just know where it might be?" He was eager to hear what Dumbledore had found.

"I have actually found two, at least I believe I have. One, I am most definitely certain of, is a locket. One that belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. You see, Tom, in his youth, liked to collect all manner of interesting trinkets and rare artifacts. I believe items of the founders would be particularly appealing to him." Harry nodded and then after a few moments he tilted his head and then looked to the side near the floor, Dumbledore following his gaze.

"What is it my-" He was cut off as Harry spoke loudly, and firmly.

"Kreacher!" With a familiar ~pop~ of house elf travel the old elf appeared, though he still looked like he was getting better.

"Masters Heir calls for Kreacher?" Harry nodded and then kneeled to be more level with him.

"The item that possessed you, will you bring it to me? I want to see it." Kreacher frowned and looked about ready to protest before he ~popped~ away and in moments came back with a brilliant locket.

"Will Kreacher get it back? It was Master Regulus' locket before he died." Harry nodded and then was given the locket. It no longer had the taint of magic on it, but it had definitely been a house for something evil. He looked at his headmaster who was rather surprised.

"It seems... young Harry, that I was mistaken. It has been destroyed though, am I correct in that assumption?" Harry nodded and then gave the locket back to Kreacher before dismissing him. He sat back on the chair and then Dumbledore perched his chin on his steeped fingers.

"Hmmm... it seems I will not be needing you after all tonight. I can use that time to more solidify leads I have found towards the remaining Horcruxes. Should you find anymore, please, inform me. I would like to be there upon their destruction." Harry nodded and stood to leave, but he was stopped before he could get far.

"Before I forget, Harry, there is a Ball in honor of the Champions being set for the Yule. It is actually called, the Yule Ball." He chuckled softly and took another bite of his chocolate bar before looking up at Harry. "You are of course, as a champion, required to have a date. I am sure that will be no issue for you." He gave him a wink and smiled at the small tinge on Harry's cheeks. Waving him off with another smile and thank you for the candy.

~TFD~

Harry was a man on a mission. There was a Yule Ball he had to attend, and that probably meant dancing. What was more important, however, was securing his date. He wanted to just assume that Hermione would just go with him, but that wouldn't be very good boyfriend actions, would it? Even though they were still relatively fresh on the relationship field, he still didn't want to mess it up in anyway. So, he found himself looking for his wayward girlfriend. He found her in the library, and instead of sneaking up on her again he simply slid into the chair next to  
her and waited for her to acknowledge him.

It didn't take as long as he would have thought, maybe ten minutes, before she looked up from her homework (that was due in a week) and blinked at him.

"Oh! Harry, when did you get here?" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He shrugged and returned the kiss and then looked over her homework.

"About ten minutes, but I didn't want ot spook you again, so I waited." He grinned and she scoffed, then he decided to just go for it. "So the headmaster wanted to talk about what I learned from my summer training, and then he told me something about the Yule holidays." He saw her eyebrow raise in curiosity, and he smiled and continued.

"There is a Ball in honor of the Tournament. We, as champions, are supposed to have a date and do a whole bunch of dancing and everything. Supposed to be very nice." He nodded and watched it dawn on her what he was leading on to, and saw the slow, creeping blush rise to her cheeks.

"I was hoping, 'Mione, that you would do me the honor of being my date to the Ball." He grinned and she flushed again, head down to hide her cheeks, and then looking into his eyes.

"Yes." She barely managed to get out before he leaned over and gave her a sweet, tender kiss.

"That's great, 'Mione. Do you know how to dance? Because I don't, but I plan on getting some kind of lessons." He chuckled and she nodded again before putting her thighs away.

"I-I Have to go, Harry. I mean... Y-Yule is only a month away. I have to g-get a dress and e-everything." He chuckled softly. Despite how much time they spent together, weather it be just around each other, or having a nice snog, they would always have those moments where the shy awkwardness of being teens reared its bothersome head. He nodded at her and after another, less shy kiss, she was off to do some letter writing. He chuckled softly and then went to the dorm room. He looked at the egg on his bed and stroked his chin softly. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone trying to figure it out. He then had, at least to him, a brilliant thought.

"Dobby!" He smiled as he heard the almost cheerful in itself ~crack~ of his house elf.

"Master Harry be's calling Dobby?" Dobby had come quite a ways from the start of the summer. He was dressed in a miniature butlers uniform, with a pair of smart shoes and a little hat he insisted on having. He held the eagerness to please only in his eyes, having stopped fidgeting and squirming while waiting to be ordered.

"Yes, Dobby. I have to deal with this." He pointed to the egg. "And discover a clue for the next task, but I have no place to do it without being bothered. Do you think you could help me find someplace to do that?" He smiled as he saw Dobby sit on nothing, hovering in place as he thought. He seemed to be wracking his brain before he got on his feet and had an 'ah-ha!' expression on his face.

"Dobby knows the perfect place! It be the come and go room. I shows you, Master Harry!" He grabbed Harry, as Harry grabbed the egg, and with a ~crack~ they were gone. They appeared on the seventh floor in front of the Portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. The small elf let go of his masters hand and then paced back and forth three times in front of the portrait. On the opposite wall a door materialized in front of them. Harry whistled and came to the door, opening it and looking at Dobby.

"What exactly is this place, Dobby?" He asked as they walked in, door closing behind him.

"Dobby not be knowing how to explain it, Master Harry. Dobby just knows if you wants it, the room has it!" He smiled and swayed back and forth as Harry looked around. He really wanted to know what this place was, and then he felt a tug on his pants. He looked at Dobby pointing at a book on a table that had not been there moments ago.

"Dobby thinks that be what Master Harry is looking for." Harry went over to the book and saw that while it was small, the title itself was very informative.

"It's called the 'Room of Requirement'? That's interesting." He thanked Dobby and sat down on a provided chair and started to read the small book. It told him everything he needed to know about the room, he'd have to show Hermione this place, she'd probably love it. Turn it into some kind of study/relaxing safe haven. He snickered softly and after about an hour he was done. His thoughts had turned to the tournament, and he remembered why he was here in the first place. He picked up the egg and opened it slowly. He was glad he did because he didn't  
have much to close after the whistling, high pitched wails came from it's small opening. He blinked and put it down, trying to pop his ears as he recovered.

"Bloody hell... these tasks are so stupid." He grumbled and poked the egg, watching it wobble and then his eyes caught a large tub materializing in the corner. He approached it and saw it was filled with water, and a set of swimwear was on a small bench next to it. He looked at nothing and chuckled. "Helping me out, huh? Thanks." He changed and picked up the egg, dropping it into the water and opening it. He saw bubbles coming from it and dunked his head to listen. Once down there he noticed it was not wailing and screeches, but actual, melodic words.

_**Come seek us where our voices sound,**_  
_**We cannot sing above the ground,**_  
_**And while you're searching ponder this;**_  
_**We've taken what you'll sorely miss,**_  
_**An hour long you'll have to look,**_  
_**And to recover what we took,**_  
_**But past an hour, the prospect's black,**_  
_**Too late it's gone, it won't come back.**_

He came back up after closing the egg, taking a gasp for air and then going back under to listen again. He did this a good three more times before he frowned and decided to do a little research on it. He wrote down the little riddle and dried off. He would probably ask Hermione for help sooner or later, but he wanted to try it for himself first, he had until February anyway, he wasn't in a complete rush. He spent another hour or so just testing the parameters of the room. asking for books from the restricted section, or contraband from Filch's office. He always  
asked Dobby to return it, and he was about to leave before he stopped with his hand on the door. He didn't know why he had not thought of it before!

"Dobby!" He called out, a little urgently, Dobby popping in ready to defend his master, it was that kind of call.

"Dobby be heres! Is master in trouble?" He looked around hands at the ready to perform his elfin magic.

"No, i'm fine, Dobby. I just need you to get the headmaster. Tell him I might have a way to find the things we need. Tell him just like that." Dobby, relaxed as there was no danger, nodded and popped away. It took about two minutes, but soon Dobby returned with Dumbledore right beside him. He bowed and popped away, Harry coming to the headmaster.

"My boy, am I to assume that you have a way to track Tom's Horcruxes?" He was skeptical, but hopeful at the same time, the sooner these things were gone, the better.

"I might, Sir. This room... Dobby showed it to me. It's called the Room of Requirement. I... maybe we can find them like this?" He ran a hand through his hair and then turned to a table, about to give it a shot.

"Perhaps, Harry, we should have something to hold it, just in case we can indeed find one?" No sooner did those words come out of his mouth that a large, lead lined box appeared next to the table.

"Such an interesting room indeed. Alright, Harry, let use see if we can find another Horcrux." Harry nodded and then cleared his throat, speaking out loud.

"We need to find a Horcrux. I don't know what it looks like, but it reeks of Dark magic." He looked around for a few moments and then sighed, he turned with a frown to Dumbledore before they both shuddered as a wave of magic came over them. The room changed from the more comfortable looking lounge to a room filled with... junk. Loads, and loads of junk. Mountains of books, chairs, tables, even old brooms. It was confusing, but Dumbledore, being the optimist he was, smiled.

"It seems that Hogwarts has provided for us. Perhaps... it is somewhere in this room?" He looked around and went over to the brooms. "Hmm... Rolanda would enjoy these. They do seem to be in fairer condition than the ones currently in her care." He looked over them, and after a few flicks of his wand had them nice and bundled up with a note on them. "Tippy." An elf popped in and he smiled at the young, eager elf. "Take these to Madame Hooch. And give her the note on top."

"Right away Headmaster Whiskers!" Her high pitched voice squeak before she was gone, Dumbledore looking at Harry after he snorted softly.

"It is rather difficult to get a house elf to call you anything than their first impression of you." He shook his head, smiling before nodding for Harry to take his wand out.

"Detection charms, Harry. Let us see if Hogwarts has given us what we need." The two decided to split up through the various isles of random junk, casting charms here and there to check items and areas for dark magic. There were quite a few items, but nothing that would be considered dark enough for one of Tom's trinkets. They met up with each other and Dumbledore stroked his long beard gently.

"We should not dwell too long in here, Harry. Perhaps we should come another day, would Sunday be alright for you? I have a clear, free day, and we could perhaps bring Ms. Granger to assist, as well as Filius." Harry nodded after thinking about it.

"Between Hermione and Professor Flitwick, and the two of us, we should find it in no time." He smiled and Dumbledore returned the smile with a twinkle to his features.

"Indeed, Harry. Now, let us go... I do believe it is almost lunch time." Harry nodded and then his stomach growled softly, causing Dumbledore to chuckle. They went to the exit and when they left they found themselves coming out on the second floor, near a staircase that lead directly to the great hall. "Simply Marvelous... I have graced these halls for nearly 80 years, and I am still surprised." He smiled at Harry and they went their separate ways to the hall for lunch. Harry sat down and while waiting for lunch to appear Hermione sat beside him.

"Harry! Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" She huffed gently and gave his arm a soft pat.

"Oh! Sorry, 'Mione. I was doing research for the second task, and I got occupied with something else." He smiled gently. "If you really need to find me, just call Dobby and ask him where I am. Unless it's really important that I be alone, he'll take you right to me."

"Well, Alright Harry..." She couldn't really say much more, he had that damned grin on his face. They were having a conversation when Hermione excused herself to the Ladies room. After ten minutes Harry figured something disagreed with her, and when she came back he saw that he had to be at least partly right. She had a look of just... frustrated anger on her face.

"'Mione, everything alright?" She huffed and looked at her boyfriend, eyes still blazing.

"No, everything is not alright. He... That. Ugh, Ron!" She crossed her arms and grumbled, puffing softly out of her nose as she mumbled not so lady like things.

"What did that prat say, what did he do?" He frowned softly, he didn't want to get too upset, it was still early in the day.

"Oh, being an Idiot, that's all. Apparently I am a traitor for being with you because you are a 'Lying, Attention Seeking Prat'. I have no idea what brought this up! I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Harry shook his head and then explained everything to her from the morning confrontation. She rolled her eyes and spent the next few minutes ranting and raving. He finally silenced her with a kiss and then took her away from the great hall after eating lunch. He decided to take her mind off of Ron and the second task by informing her, after getting to a nice  
secure place, about the Horcrux hunt. He just mentioned it as a dark artifact search, he would tell her completely at another time. She, as he had expected, was more than eager to help not only him, but Dumbledore as well. When he mentioned Prof. Flitwick would be there, well, it just opened up a whole nother can of worms, and it lead to a better afternoon and evening.

~TFD~

The next few weeks leading up to the ball were not as eventful as one would thing. The search in the Junk room was leading to nothing, thought it could just be the sheer size of the room that was the problem, and the fact that they only spent a few hours a week inside of it. Either way, they had the rest of the year to find it, and then the year after that if it came to it. During the weeks Harry had learned they Hermione would be wearing a pink dress, and that he should dress accordingly. He decided to consult his godfather for tips on what to wear, and after ten minutes, eight of which was spent being teased good naturedly, he got advice on what to get. He had then ordered a nice set of dress robes, a very rich black with deep purple accents that lightened up only a bit. He also ordered an corsage with an everlasting charm on it for her hand, Sirius had told him it was traditional.

The day of the ball Harry was a bundle of nerves. Sure he saw her every day, but there was something nerve wracking about seeing your girlfriend all dressed up for a ball. He was sitting in his dress robes lightly fidgeting with his friend Neville doing the same beside him. He turned to him with what he hoped was a friendly smile.

"So, Nev, who are you going with?" He checked the corsage box for the 15th time in the past 5 minutes as Neville spoke with a soft quake to his voice.

"Hannah Abbot. She said to pick her up at the entrance to the Great hall at 7. You remember her, right, she hangs around Susan Bones a lot, they are best friends." He was looking at his own corsage, he had grown it himself, nervous as Harry was. "You're going with Hermione, right?" At Harry's nod he hummed and they both lapsed into an anxious silence. Harry got up and smoothed his robes out, taking in a deep breath and turning to head back to his dorm room to check on something.. he just didn't know what. He stopped mid-step though when he  
saw his date coming down the stairs.

Harry was speechless, and it was made known by his awe stricken face. Hermione was in a Pink Chiffon dress that hugged and accentuated her teen-aged form perfectly. From a bright pink that slowly darkened to a nice rich purple at the hem of said dress, it just looked wonderful on her. Her hair was done up into a nice bun on the top of her head, with curled strands of hair down the left side of her face. She had a touch of makeup on and looked like the princess Harry thought she was. He came up to her, opening the case and putting the corsage on her. It  
took the completion of that act for him to get his voice back.

"Hermione... Merlin you... you look gorgeous, absolutely amazing." He smiled, genuine affection in his eyes and words for her. She blushed prettily and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Harry. You look very handsome yourself, and the corsage is beautiful." She smiled and leaned her wrist up to give the pink rose a sniff, smiling at the gentle scent of it. The three of them then left to the great hall, Neville breaking away once he saw Hannah come from the Hufflepuff dorms. They were greeted by McGonagall and told where there would be entering as champion and date. Harry, though he had numerous lessons with Hermione, was still nervous about dancing, but was thankfully calmed by a soft pat on his cheek from said girl.  
He smiled softly at her and they were then introduced with the rest of the champions, going out into the very wonderfully decorated hall to start the Yule Ball.

The entire night was simply wonderful to say the least, and Harry had a great time. There was no drama with dancing or any conversations in-between, and everyone enjoyed themselves. The happy couple decided to end the night on a sweet note, and took a walk out into the very well manicured and decorated gardens. Some well placed warming charms and the frigidness of December in Scotland was nothing more than a nice cool breeze. The night was surprisingly clear, and they spent the minutes up to, and beyond midnight enjoying each others  
company. For that night, there was no tournament, no Horcruxes, just them, as it should be. They kissed sweetly beneath the stars, and both knew it was a perfect end to a perfect night.

* * *

AN: Alright, not so much in terms of plot advancement, but I just had to get this chapter out. Next chapter there will be more stuff going on. As always, read, review, enjoy!


	15. Chapter 14: Horcrux's and the Second Tas

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it.

AN: Alright, wow, it's been i think, 3 weeks since my last update. Sorry about that, I get easily sidetracked with activities. I'll try not to let it happen again, but no promises.

* * *

Chapter 14: Horcrux's and the Second Task

The rest of the holiday went rather well, at least to Harry and those who he called friends and family. The day after the Yule Ball, Harry surprised Hermione and her parents by phasing his girlfriend to her home so that she could spend some time with her parents. He had practiced quite a bit in secret to see just how far he could go before he surprised her with this gift. To say they were happy would have been an understatement. Hermione showed him how happy she had made him later the same night, nothing particularly naughty, but they weregrowing teens so they were a bit flushed after the thanks was given.

They had planned to spend the last few days of the holiday relaxing, but that had come to a quick halt one morning when the fireplace flared to life and the head of one Albus Dumbledore appeared, an anxious but excited look on his face. He spotted Sirius fiddling with the Lego castle Harry had gotten him for Christmas. He smiled and then politely cleared his throat, causing the animagus to look up with his wand drawn.

"Albus, good to see you. I trust your Christmas was a happy one?" He smiled and put the wand away. "Come on through, i'm sure it's murder on your knee's."

"Thank you, my boy." A moment later and Dumbledore was walking through, a flick of his wand and the soot was gone from his entrance. He took the offered seat and sighed lightly at the comfort it provided.

"To answer your question, yes, I did have a happy Christmas. Harry sent me quite an assortment of wool socks, I was most pleased." He smiled and lifted his robes to show the technicolor foot accessories he was wearing, causing Sirius to chuckle.

"Yeah, he went on about how you always mentioned your lack of socks." He shook his head with a soft smile. "What brings you here, Albus? The kids are in the library, enjoying some of the books they got." Albus' face went somber for a moment.

"They are here then? Good... yes, very good. If you would call Harry down? I do believe I have found another one of the... troublesome items." He left his words vague, despite the fact that Sirius knew what he was talking about, and then nodded himself.

"I'll be right back." He was then gone up the stairs, and a few minutes later Harry, Hermione, Remus, and the Grangers were coming down the stairs. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the Grangers presence, but shrugged it off. Harry looking anxious himself.

"You found one sir?!" He was quick to sit down, looking at the venerable old man, Hermione sitting beside him and their hands immediately finding one another, which caused the headmaster to smile.

"Yes, my boy. First, thank you for the socks... they are warm, and oh so wonderfully comfortable." He gave another smile and then leaned forward gently.

"I did not find one, my boy, but two. I spent most of my Christmas, and a good deal of December, researching an old spell. In hindsight, I should have asked if you knew it, but in my age, you forget the simplest of things. I traced one of the abominations to Gringotts, and after some rather colorful words from the Goblins, I now have it in my possession. Needless to say, the Lestrange Vault is no longer open to them, so an added bonus." He smiled and Sirius let out a dark chuckle.

"Serves the bastards right! Leave it to Voldemort to give one of his insane inner circle members a Horcrux." Sirius grumbled and leaned back, arms folded as Dumbledore nodded and continued.

"I have it in my possession, and I awaited to tell you so that we could get rid of it together. The other, well... that is more complicated. I have found it, however, it had protections I am sure would be in the style of Tom, including a particular skill you found out you had in your second year." He looked at Harry pointedly, and the young teen nodded.

"I request, Sirius, that you allow your godson to accompany me to retrieve this Horcrux. Not only would he provide a valuable skill, but should one of us fall to a trap or something else, we have the other to assist." Sirius looked to be ready to say no, but he got a look from Harry that made him think it over.

"Alright, but i'm coming too. Three is better than two." He nodded with finality in his voice, and Dumbledore shared a look with Harry before they both nodded.

"I see no trouble with that, you are, after all, his guardian. I believe the sooner the better, let us be off to take care of this." Dumbledore stood with Harry and Sirius, and after Harry shared a kiss with Hermione, they both grasped an arm of the old Wizard and with a faint crack they were gone. Immediately when they arrived Harry started to faintly glow. Upon the looks of curiosity from his two adult companions he put a finger to his lips. They nodded and he turned to Albus, gesturing to his head, then his eyes. Dumbledore, catching on after a moment or so, sent a small mental probe, Harry speaking inwardly to it.

_"Headmaster, there is more than one Horcrux here, and there is something else... it reeks of Tom's taint. One thing the sisters taught me was to always be on the lookout for that."_ He dropped eye contact and took his wand out, causing Sirius and Dumbledore to do the same.

The trio slowly creeped up to the shack on Gaunt property in Little Hangleton, Harry making sure he kept himself on high alert, especially with the Horcrux and Merlin knew what else around. They approached the shack near the Gaunt house that had the tell tale Slytherin insignia on it, carved with magic it seemed. Dumbledore immediately went to work using various detection spells and the like to determine just what they were dealing with. After a few minutes he disabled the first, rather simplistic, ward on the shack and opened it slowly. It was no ordinary shack, it actually was rather large on the inside for such a small thing on the outside, and they suspected expansion charms.

A few more detection charms had them treading carefully through the expanded shack, and then through the dim light of the _Lumos_ on Sirius' wand, Harry spotted and engraved snake on one of the floor boards. He held the two back and gestured to the floor. He kneeled slowly and then with a soft **_§Open§_** the board slid to reveal a dangerously coiled magical cobra. It hissed as it rose, speaking with agitation in it's voice towards Harry.

_**§You look no younger than when you placed me here, speaker. Has it been so long?§**_ With a flick of its tongue, tasting the air, it opened it's hood and let out another, angrier hiss.

**_§You are not the same speaker! Speak quickly, before your life is forfeit!§_** The two adults heard only angry hissing, but Harry put his hand up, holding them at bay as he returned conversation.

_**§I am not the same speaker, no. The speaker who put you here has you guarding something, something... terrible. I need it, so that I may put an end to his evil. If you let me do this, I will bring you someplace where you can thrive, and feast.§**_ Harry spoke with a firmness, but he wasn't hostile. The hood of the cobra retracted as it seemed to be thinking as it swayed back and forth.

_**§I was correct then, believing that I have been here for many a moon. If you keep your promise, young speaker, then you have a deal. I sit upon a ring. It is tainted, foul, and has much sickness about it. Be careful, for if you succumb to it's darkness, your friends will not be spared!§**_It seemed to glare at Harry before it slithered away, showing a box about the size of a cigar box it had been perched on, going outside to wait for Harry and the others. Harry gestured to the box and Sirius levitated it out before Dumbledore started his detection spells.

After another thirty minutes of removing spells, using Parsel-tongue as well as normal Latin, they were looking at the opened box with a, in Harry's opinion, rather ugly ring. Harry frowned softly, but he felt the sick magic pouring from it. He turned to see Dumbledore and Sirius looking at the ring with longing, though for different reasons. He was about to ask why they were looking at the ring like that when Dumbledore moved to grab the ring. Harry, thankful for his Seeker skills, snatched the ring before Dumbledore could. It was holding the ringwhere he felt the compulsion charm on it. It was meant for those who did not have the gift of Parsel, so he just knew of its presence, so it held no effect over him. He looked up to see anger and frustration on Dumbledore's normally calm face.

"Potter, give me the ring. I have been searching for that ring for ages. I need it, you do not understand what you hold in your hand!" The desperation coming from this powerful wizards lips was, unnerving to say the least. Thinking fast Harry picked up the box and closed it around the ring, and almost immediately they came out of their daze, for the most part at least.

"Harry, my boy. I truly have been looking for that ring for many a year, I think you should give it to me." He smiled, but there was still that anxious tightness behind his eyes.

"I don't think so, Headmaster. Tell me why you want it, and i'll think about it as I remove the compulsion charm on it." He turned to the side, eyeing the older male and opening the box again. He took out his wand and started muttering passwords in Parsel to remove not only that, but the rather nasty curse he also felt on the ring that would transfer to the bearer.

"My boy, that is the Fabled Resurrection stone. One of the three Deathly Hallows. With it, you can... commune with the dead." Harry froze for a moment, glaring down at the stone he then let out a low growl. He finished with the compulsions and then put the stone away. Looking at Dumbledore with a sad expression, and he truly felt sad for the headmaster, that hope in his eyes.

"Sir, I'm sorry... but the Hallows are... nothing more than artifacts of past warlocks. The stone, the cloak, the wand... just powerfully enchanted items, nothing more. The hallows are just a fairy tale." He closed the board they got it from and looked up at the headmaster.

"A fairy tale used to manipulate and destroy lives. The Peverell brothers were con artists, well except for Ignotus, he was just... a loner." He gave a sad smile and then gestured to the exit.

"Come on, Let's go, so we can destroy this thing with some safety around us, hmm?" He smiled lightly and Dumbledore seemed to snap out of his trance, he nodded lightly and with his own heavy expression they left the shack. They were walking a little away from the shack, after closing that as well, when the three of them were surprised. From the bushes near the road, one of the largest snakes either man had ever seen lunged out from the brush. It was like lightning, and before either could react its fangs were in the arm of the boy-who-lived. With a scream of pain Harry dropped to his knee's as the snake reared back for another strike. It hit Harry two more times before It was pushed away by a well placed banisher from Dumbledore as Sirius ran to his godsons side.

Harry was bleeding, heavily, and the burning venom of the snake was seeping its way into his body. He coughed and twitched, gasping for air as it was not a slow acting venom. He coughed up a little blood and looked up at Sirius, speaking hoarsely.

"_Olor fétido hayan desaparecido. Para nunca volver._" He coughed again. "T-Tell the h-headmaster to use that o-on the snake, b-before it leaves." He looked at the snake that was currently held in an orb of water by the headmaster, trying its best to swim out, only to be pushed back in with a flick of his wrist.

"He can do that later, Harry. We have to get you to St. Mungo's!" Harry shook his head and glared at Sirius.

"T-Tell him to u-use the spell! I-It will kill t-the snake!" He coughed again and then after some more heavy convulsions he lay still. His chest heaving rapidly as he succumbed to the effects of the venom. Sirius Black was frantically trying to close the wounds of his godson, but it seemed to be doing the exact opposite. He called Dumbledore over, and after the orb of water was frozen, snake inside, he told him just what Harry had said, and after a few more attempts at closing the wounds, tried the spell.

Thankfully the spell worked, though it was not easy on the ears. An ear piercing scream erupted from the snake, and then in a rather grotesque display, it scattered around the small walkway they were on. Dumbledore picked up a rock and with a muttered '_Portus_' the three of them were off to Saint Mungo's. They landed in the main room and the receptionist didn't even glance up.

"Welcome to Saint Mungo's, state your problem and take a number." She flipped a books page and then yelped when it slammed shut almost on her fingers. She looked up, about to rant and rave before she saw the look of cold fury on the eyes of one of the most powerful Wizards alive.

"We need an emergency healer! One who specializes in magical creature damage!" She shuddered softly at the tone and look she was getting from Albus Dumbledore before she swiped her wand and sent out an augmented caterwauling charm into the air. It blared three times before several cracks signaled the arrival of said healer and his team. They were presented with Harry and they all gasped at the severity of his wounds, and the fact that he was who he was. They quickly put him in a stasis charm and went off to the emergency room to and Sirius, both covered in some manner of blood, were escorted to an adjacent room to clean up and wait for the news. Sirius was frantically pacing up and down, mumbling curses and worrying quite a bit, and for good reason. Dumbledore was sitting, looking forlorn and broken, but he hoped for the very best at the very least.

~TFD~

Harry groaned as he woke up, eyes blinded by the light of the hospital wing. He sighed and reached for his glasses, putting them on and sitting up. He looked around and then he was no longer in a curious mood, more so he was in a fearful one. He was not in a hospital bed, but one done in the Roman style. He whimpered softly and closed his eyes, hoping he was dreaming. He opened his eyes again and then let out a soft, half sob as he now saw Lachesis in his field of vision. She walked over to the bed and sat down, stroking his cheek and wiping the tear that rolled down.

"Now, now... Harry, we will have none of that." He smiled and patted his cheek, stroking it lightly after.

"B-But I failed. You trusted me to g-go back... a-and I failed! W-We only managed to g-get f-four of them. T-there are still t-two left." He sniffed softly, wiping his eyes lightly, looking so distraught. He was rewarded with a kiss to his forehead and another smile.

"You have not failed, Harry. You are not dead, your mind is simply resting, and I am visiting you in that rest. The poison in your veins, while strong, could do little to compare to that of a Basilisk, so while still painful, it will not effect you as it should." She then got a look on her face that Harry could honestly not recall ever seeing her with. She wore a smirk with a light twinkle to her eyes.

"So, I have seen that my final gift to you has been put to use. I would not have guessed it would happen so soon, but I am not complaining in seeing you happy." She gave a small chuckle at Harry's blush. After being told by a divine being that he was not dying, he had the decency to be embarrassed by her chiding. They spoke for what felt like hours, and by the end of it Harry was blushing again, but he was feeling much better. She looked off to the side for a moment before smiling at Harry. She gave him another kiss on the forehead before helping him lay back down.

"Close your eyes, Harry. It is time for you to go. Do try keep these visits to a minimum, hmm?" She teased and he nodded, closing his eyes and letting the darkness claim him.

~TFD~

He opened his eyes again, and this time he knew he was in the hospital. The sterile white, and sterile smell of the dreaded area, not to mention his aching muscles and body. He sat up with a groan, looking around to see that not only was the sun up, but it seemed as if several days had passed if the facial hair of Sirius was any indication. He was snoring lightly, head rested on his bedside, sitting in a rather painful looking angle as well. Harry smiled and then reached over to give his godfather a small nudge to wake him.

"G'way James, I didn't take your quaffle." He batted at Harry's hand and that cause the teen to chuckle. He nudged him again and spoke softly, his voice hoarse from not being used, and being rather dry.

"No, but you took my bludger, I want it back." He snickered and then smiled when Sirius bolted upright, grimacing at the cracking of his back before his arms were around Harry, hugging him for all he was worth.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin you're awake! You scared me half to death, and Hermione beat the other half to death!" He chuckled somberly but got his hug in return from Harry.

"Sorry, Padfoot, I shoulda noticed that snake. Man... Atropos woulda been pissed, so glad I didn't see her." He chuckled and then Sirius got up to go get a nurse. Upon opening the door he was pushed aside, however, by a Bookworm with a purpose. She was about to lay into the animagus before she saw Harry with a small wave and sheepish grin on his face. He was then leaning against the headboard of the bed, wind lightly knocked out of him as he had a sobbing witch on his chest. He held her close as Sirius smiled and went to get the nurse. He kissedher head gently and whispered soothing things to her, letting her mumble, sob, and lightly beat on his chest in her own frustration among other emotions. It took her a few minutes, the nurse having come and gone with simple spells, before she could speak.

"Harry James Potter, y-you had better not do that again!" She sniffed and hit his chest again, stammering out an apology when he winced lightly at the harder than intended shot.

"Sorry, 'Mione. Didn't exactly expect a huge snake to come out of the bushes and bite me." He gave her that lopsided grin of his and she scoffed. He turned her head and lifted her chin, giving her a soft, but rather intimate kiss. Smiling softly and stroking her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"By the way, Lachesis say's hello, and..." He thought for a moment. "Oh, right, and 'Tell him because he will never know otherwise.' Whatever that means." He shrugged and gave her another kiss at her blush.

"What is it? You only get that red when it's something... big!" He grinned and kept his gaze on her, which made her shudder lightly. She muttered something and he leaned his head closer. "What was that, 'Mione?"She shook her head and gave him a soft kiss, blushing still.

"N-Not here... it's not exactly Hospital conversation." She snuggled into his side, and for the moment he let it go. She would tell him later, he was happy to have her in his arms. He leaned back with her on the headboard and hummed as he let his muscles, aching as they were, relax.

"So, how many classes did I miss?" He gave her a grin and she huffed lightly, but then with a small flush to her cheeks got her bag that had dropped when she rushed in.

"Well... it's Saturday, it's why I was allowed to come see you. They kept me away because it was the school week and I am not exactly direct family or anything. I got you notes for all the classes, and the assignments that are due next week of course. Professor Snape assigned us forgetfulness potions, but because you had to be in class, you got a Troll for that day, no exceptions apparently. So unprofessional... the other professors have normal essays to hand in, and they wish you a speedy recovery." She smiled and nuzzled into his side as he went overthe notes in her impeccable style and handwriting.

"Well, that's good. When I get out of here maybe you can help me figure out the second task. I got the clue, I just don't get it." He snickered softly and groaned lightly as the laughing made him move a set of sore muscles.

"So, when do I get out of here?" He grinned and she rolled her eyes, both of them talking pleasantly until Sirius returned with Dumbledore. They were silent for a few moments before Dumbledore spoke, a small smile on his face.

"It is good to see you awake my boy, you gave us all quite a fright. The healers say they have never seen a venom act as this one had. Meant to atrophy your muscles and keep your blood from closing your wounds, not to mention it's immunity to even the most potent of anti-venom's." He patted Harry's leg softly, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I have the items together, they only await you when you are completely rested. Perhaps before that takes place, we can find the other within Hogwarts?" Harry nodded gently, then yawned softly, Sirius snickering.

"He is out for almost a week, and he is still tired. I swear, a week in bed and I'd be up causing all kinds of trouble." He smirked and Harry snickered himself before he closed his eyes, Dumbledore talking again.

"Come, let us leave Harry to his rest. Sirius, why don't you clean up a bit, and eat hmm?" Harry didn't hear the reply, instead he went straight to sleep, the nurse righting him into a better position just as he let the darkness claim him.

~TFD~

Harry spent the weekend bedridden, catching up on schoolwork and spending time with his girlfriend and godfather. Monday rolled around and he was deemed healthy enough to attend classes, and he was met with welcomes and well wishes from those he called friends and acquaintances. As the weeks went by leading up to the second task Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick spent a good amount of time in the Junk portion of the room of requirement. Using detection spells and the like, but with so many magical items, in sucha magical environment, it was difficult to find the last Horcrux.

They were sitting in a more comfortable version of the RoR when Hermione perked up and looked at Harry with a pointed stare.

"Harry, have you figured out the the clue for the second task yet?" She took a sip of tea and then gave a soft glare when he chuckled sheepishly with a hand behind his head.

"Aaah... no, not really. We've been, you know... busy. I know the clue, the wording at least... but it kind of throws me off." He shrugged and she huffed, moving to sit next to him, getting parchment and a quill from the room with but a thought of need. She looked at him.

"Alright then, Harry, lets hear it." She was ready for the clue, and he smiled lightly before he smiled and with a wave of his wand on the table his DADA textbook appeared. He opened it to the last few pages and took out the riddle he had written down when he first tried out the egg in the RoR. He handed it to her and she put her quill down, reading over the words with a concentrated look on her face as she chewed on her bottom lip, which made Harry lose focus for the length of time she kept it up. She looked up at him after thinking and broke him from hisdaydreaming of those sweet lips of hers.

"How did you figure this out, Harry? Where did you hear this?" He blinked and looked at her, humming.

"What? Oh! I was in here, trying to figure it out and the room gave me a large tub of water. I put the egg under it and I heard this. It was almost singing really." He hummed in though at this, and she did the same.

"You could hear it under water... but not on land." She started nibbling on her lip again in thought before her eyes lit up. "Mermaids! It's the only thing that makes sense! The black lake has Mermaids, and when they are above ground they screech like a banshee. It means you'll have to get something from them, and you have an hour to do it." He shuddered softly, even as often as he was around her, he never got over the tingly feeling he got when she was so passionate about something. He tugged her for a kiss and he got a soft half sigh half moan in returnbefore she pulled away with a blush.

"N-Not now, Harry. We have to figure this out." He nodded and after another kiss they got back to working on the riddle.

"Well, what I'll sorely miss. I mean, I'd miss my Firebolt, or my Invisibility Cloak. I'd especially mi-" He froze and then let out a low, almost feral growl. "No. Absolutely Not. 100% No, and I'll make sure they know it too!" He got up and started making his way out of the room, Wand in hand with its tip glowing lightly. He only stopped when Hermione came up and tugged him back lightly.

"What is it, Harry? Tell me." Only her soft, curious voice stopped him.

"You. Hermione, I'd sorely Miss you. They had better not even think about taking you. Merlin help them if they even touch you!" He was Angry, magic rolling off him in soft waves, but he was mostly scared. Turning and giving her cheek a stroke after a soft kiss to her lips. "An hour and you're gone? No, what if I can't make it in time? I am NOT taking that chance." He huffed through his nose as she wrapped her around him to calm him down.

"Harry, stop. This is Dumbledore we're talking about here. He wouldn't let me really be hurt. I'm sure he has safety precautions, I'll be fine." She tried to smile, to lessen that angry feeling she felt rolling off him, and it did quell just a bit. He huffed and sighed, trying to calm himself before he gave her another, gentle kiss.

"Humor me, 'Mione, and come with me to talk to him?" He stroked her cheek again, kissing her other one. She nodded and with hands linked, walked out of the RoR. They silently made their way to the headmasters office and were stopped by the Gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frogs. Acid Pops. Jelly Beans. Hershey Bar. Mars Bar. Blood Pops. Cockroach Clusters. Snowballs." The naming of random sweets and the like went on for a few minutes, even Hermione pitching in, before the teen-aged girl couldn't keep a straight face anymore. She crumbled into giggles and Harry couldn't help but join in after some rather silly candy names were mentioned. They laughed for a good minute or so before they turned to the stern voice of their Transfiguration professor.

"Might I ask what two of my lions are doing laughing like loons outside of the headmasters office?" McGonagall had a stern expression, but her lip was lightly curled up in amusement, Hermione recovering first in the presence of her favorite professor.

"S-Sorry Professor. W-We were trying to figure out the password for the headmasters office, and it just got silly." She giggled again and McGonagall nodded softly.

"Yes, I can see how that can get out of hand. Do try and compose yourselves better the next time though. For the moment, however, the password is: Moon Pies." The gargoyle nodded and slid to the side, revealing the staircase.

"Aww.. .that's not even a candy!" Harry snickered softly and thanked the Deputy Headmistress before going up with her into the headmasters office. A soft 'Come in' gave them entry and Dumbledore looked up from what seemed like a small mountain of paperwork. Smiling and looking grateful for the distraction.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Minerva, what brings you here?" McGonagall simply pulled a scroll from her robes and handed it to him. He looked it over, nodded and thanked her. As this was going on Harry conjured a chair for the two of them and sat with her beside him. He gave her a kiss on the back of her hand and then looked sternly at the headmaster.

"Sir, I have a question for you, regarding the second task." Dumbledore nodded, but before he could speak McGonagall spoke up.

"Mr. Potter. You should know that the Headmaster cannot help you with those tasks. I do hope that is not the reason you came up here!" While she knew he did not put his name in the goblet, she saw this as cheating, and well... she didn't want any oaths or the like broken because of it.

"I am sure Mr. Potter has already figured out the task, Minerva, he just wishes to ask something about the task in particular, am I correct?" He gave a genial smile and Harry nodded, continuing.

"I was wondering about the line 'Too late it's gone, it wont come back.' I was hoping that it was more... on the spirit of competition and motivation than actual truth." With this his glanced worriedly at Hermione, and felt relief when the headmaster gave an even larger, more comforting smile.

"Do not fret, my boy, the protections in place will make sure everyone involved is safe. I am happy you have figured out the riddle, no doubt with the assistance of the 'Smartest witch of her age.'?" He gave another smile as Hermione blushed but nodded. "I would expect no less. While I do enjoy your company, Mr. Potter, I do have much to do. Will that be all?" Harry nodded and then got up.

"Thank you, Headmaster, I'm sorry for disturbing you." He got waved off and was sent on his way. McGonagall staying by to have a discussion with the headmaster as they left. Hermione giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"See, Harry, i'll be perfectly safe. Now, lets go do some research, find a way to make sure the hour doesn't come up at all." He nodded and gave her a kiss before they went towards the library to do just that.

~TFD~

February 24th came along, and the champions were out on a pier on the black lake. Harry was pacing back and forth on the pier, huffing lightly at the fact that Hermione was under the lake, and the added fun of having to go into a freezing cold lake to get her. He'd swim in a lake of fire to get her, sure, but that wasn't the point. He honestly wondered on the sanity of the morons that came up with this task. He shook his head and perked up when Dumbledore cast a _Sonorus_ on himself.

"Welcome, Welcome to the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. The task is as follows; our Four champions must each venture into the murky depths of the black lake and retrieve that which is most dear to their hearts. They have an hour to complete these tasks, and any longer will have consequences. As to not bore those of us not under the lake, we have affixed our champions with pinks upon their uniforms. These pins will allow us to see what they see. Observe." He flicked his wand and a large wall appeared, broken into four sections, each from the perspective of a different champion, labeled for better identification.

"Upon my signal, the champions will race to their Hostages." He raised his wand, and then a loud cannon blast emitted from it, signaling the start of the task. The first three champions went into the water, leaving Harry to weave his wand in an intricate pattern in front of him. He left a runic circle hovering in the air and then moved a good thirty feet away. It turned and then ran to it, diving through it and into the water. On one side he was Harry Potter, on the other, and slipping into the water, he was a black skinned seal. The crowd cheered and gasped as the seal that was Harry Potter took a deep breath and was then gone into the waters.

Harry swam down, as quickly as he could, into the murky depths of the lake. Thankful that his eyes were made for just this when he was in this form. The Grindylows were quick, but the slick skin and speed of Harry was good enough for him to avoid them. He was going through a pack of them when he saw them scatter as they looked behind him. He had just enough time to skirt out of the way of the jaws of a shark before turning to see that it was only half a shark. The trunks of Viktor Krum letting him know who it was exactly. The shark, however,did not keep going, he turned and made to snap at Harry once again. It was then he remembered that seals were a delicacy for those predators, and decided he did not want to be on the menu. He turned tail, literally, and moved as fast as he could away from the half shark.

The boy turned seal was thankful that his was a full transformation, as he had all the benefits of speed that Viktor did not as his body was only partially a shark. He managed to get away from the fish boy and found the hostages in the merfolk village. He had spent quite a few hours with Hermione figuring out just exactly where the village was, and they spent a few days mapping it out compared to where they were going to be on the lake that morning. He found the rope tethering Hermione and started to gnaw and chew on the bothersome thing. He was moving back and forth, trying to tear it apart when a movement caught his eye to the left. He once again narrowly missed the jaws of the shark and lost some of his held breath. He huffed through his nose and then decided to go to plan B.

With a bit of effort he returned to his human form and a quick bubble head charm later found him no longer having to avoid the biting jaws of the shark. Viktor's eyes seemed to return to their normal phase, leaving the beastly mindset of the shark behind once the seal was gone from view. He grabbed the rope of his own hostage, tore it with ease, and was then swimming away. Harry grumbled and cursed a few times in a few different languages before cutting the rope with his wand and taking Hermione in his arms towards the surface. It took quite a deal longer to get to the surface, but he managed to get there under his own power. He sighed and took a deep gasp of air when they broke the surface, and took great care to levitate Hermione to the dock.

He saw that he arrived second, Victor having been a bit faster than him on coming back, and was currently thankful for warming charms as a blanket and very grateful girlfriend was wrapped around him. His little button was turned off and just Fluer and Cedric were left. Fluer came up, however empty handed, and was firing spells into the water, spitting words in french in between that would make a Sailor blush. Cedric came up at the 52 minute mark and then at an hour and ten minutes a little miniature sized version of Fluer was brought up by the merpeople. Fluer attached herself to the child, most likely her sister, and was doing her best to warm and smother the child in her own hysterics. The judges convened and after some words to themselves they turned, Dumbledore speaking with another _Sonorous_.

"The judges have agree'd, and after that masterful work of transfiguration, we award Harry Potter First place at 50 points!" There was a loud cheer for the boy-who-lived, and he just sheepishly waved at the crowd.

"In second place, though he arrived first, we have Viktor Krum. While his speed was impressive, as was his transformation, he let his mind be clouded by the animal instincts, and for that we subtracted points. He was awarded 40 points." There was a more subdued cheer, but it was still rather loud.

"Cedric Diggory, while technically last, returned with his hostage and with wonderful use of the bubble-head charm, made it within the hour mark. He is awarded 40 points." There was another loud cheer, from the Hogwarts crew, and then silence as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Ms. Fluer Delacour, while her attempt was warranted, she failed to retrieve her hostage, we award her 25 points." There were a few cries of anger from the Beaxbatons crew, but they had all watched it on screen.

"So we have it, in first place with 95 points, Harry Potter. Behind him with 80 we have Cedric Diggory, followed closely by Viktor Krum with his 75 points, and last but not least we have Fluer Delacour with 60 points. Congratulations, and good luck on the upcoming third, and final task!" There was more cheering and the crowds were dispersing, those in need going to the Infirmary to get their wounds, or just cold bodies, tended too. Harry was grateful that this task was over, and hoped the third wasn't terribly dangerous, or completely out there... but knowing his luck, it would probably be the worst of the bunch. For now, though, he would enjoy the embrace of his girlfriend, and the good mood that being in first place, even in something he didn't want to be in, gave him.

* * *

AN: Alright, that's chapter 14. Second task, and some more devil things found. I hope the story is still keeping some of you riveted and everything. The next chapter will be the second to last, as i do not want to push this further than it will need to go. I also will be putting a poll up, i have several ideas in my head for the next story, and i would like your opinion. Read, review, and as always, do enjoy.


	16. Chapter 15: Making Riddle Mortal, and th

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else affiliated with it or any of J.K. Rowlings works.

AN: Alright, got a few questions and the like about the last chapter, hopefully things will be answered. This is the 2nd to last chapter, as I said, I don't want to running ragged or thin. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Making Riddle Mortal, and the Third Task

The aftermath of the second task was not as exciting or eventful as the first, and that was more than alright for Harry. He had four months until the next, and final task, and he was going to make sure he was prepared for whatever he had to do. For now, though, he would relax, enjoy time with his girlfriend and stay on top of his classes. Harry was sitting at the edge of the Forbidden forest, Hermione leaning against him as she read and he enjoyed the rare warm winter day when a thought occurred to him.

"Oh, shit." He heard a mumbled 'Language Harry' before he got a slightly disgruntled noise come from his girlfriend as he moved her gently.

"What's the matter, Harry?" He was looking not scared, but slightly anxious.

"Just remembered a promise I made. Stand back a few feet, 'Mione." She looked confused but nodded. He took his wand out and after a familiar set of words left his mouth about five feet in front of him appeared a large, and rather irate magical cobra.

**§Speaker! I should bite you and watch you die! Then eat you and be fed for months!§** The snake hissed out and unfolded its' hood, hissing and looking ready to strike.

**§I know! I'm sorry! I was so caught up with the evil in that trinket that I forgot. Then I got bitten by an even larger snake. I was out for a while.§** Harry said this very quickly, trying to placate the irate serpent. It seemed to work as said snake folded its' hood again.

**§You did bring me to a forest as you said. Very well, Speaker, I will not bite you. Will I be hunted in this forest?§** The large cobra was eyeing the forest with anticipation, though it was also in no rush to leave the warmth of the sun.

**§Not unless you have natural Predators. There are some Centaurs and Acromantula in the forest, and some large Owls, but that's all I know.§** The snake nodded and then slithered towards the forest a bit more. Harry sighed and sat down, Hermione doing the same, but keeping an eye on the snake.

"Harry?" She asked with a tone that was a bit timid, mainly from fear of the magical cobra.

"That's the magical snake that was hiding one of Toms' Horcruxes. I promised to bring it to the forest, but I forgot, being bitten and all." She nodded and then froze, looking behind him. He turned to see the snake inches from his face. Tongue flicking out slowly.

**§I will stay with you, Speaker. Until the sun sets. You are warm, and it is warm.§** Harry snickered and nodded, explaining this to his frightened Girlfriend as the snake curled up on his opposite side.

"You never do things normally, do you, Harry?" He gave her a kiss, holding her tightly and shaking his head with a wide smile. Eventually she forgot the snake was there, and they spent the rest of the day enjoying the warmth of the sun and the strange, but not completely unwelcome company.

~TFD~

Harry and Hermione were on their way to the Room of Requirement, it was their Sunday search hour, and they were hopeful as always to find the remaining Horcrux. They met the headmaster and professor Flitwick at the Room of Requirement, they were surprised to see two new additions as well. Professor Sprout and McGonagall were also there, waiting for them. They were engaged in conversation and when they arrived Minerva's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, what brings you here at this time of day?" She checked her pocket watch, it was just past lunch, they should be with their fellow housemates. They did not answer her though, her answer came from the headmaster.

"They are here to assist, Minerva. They have been assisting me in this task for quite a few months, we have made stunning progress, but I feel the more the merrier. Come, there is only so much time we have on these days." Dumbledore lead them all into the room, and smiled as once again Hogwarts placed them in the spot they left off the previous week.

After being told what type of charms to use, the four adults and two teenagers set off to do their thing. Instead of the normal hour spent in the Room of Requirement, they went for three. It was a lazy Sunday so the headmaster suggested a little longer. Towards the end of their weekly search Harry crossed paths with Hermione. He smiled and came up to her, stroking her arm gently from behind.

"Come on, 'Mione, lets get to the kitchens for a snack or something." He gave her a soft tug, and was surprised then she didn't move. He blinked and gave her another tug, but she was stoic in her position. He frowned and then came in front of her, and saw that she was staring, mesmerized, by something in her vision. He turned and saw her gazing at a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw, wearing her mystical Diadem. Unlike most statues of her, the Diadem was not stone, but actual metal with the Sapphires embedded within it. He frowned and then cast the detection charms on it, getting a positive. He smiled and turned to Hermione, only to have her move to the side and approach it.

Harry was immediately reminded of the incident with the ring and was quick to petrify his girlfriend mid stride, arm out to grab it. He sighed in relief and then sent off a quick patronus message, turning to the offending item with a frown. He took his wand out and after a few attempts saw that the compulsions and the like were tied in with the Horcrux itself. He huffed and decided to wait for the others to arrive. When they did he gestured to the Diadem he was now levitating.

"Headmaster, the box if you please?" Harry said with a gentle, but no nonsense tone.

Dumbledore nodded and out of a bottomless bag took out a small box. It was lined with magical dampeners and many other protections. Harry levitated the diadem into the box and when it was shut he released Hermione from the body bind. She stumbled a bit but latched onto Harry when he got close. She shuddered and looked at him with a small smile.

"Thank you, Harry. I couldn't control myself." He nodded and gave her a kiss, turning to Dumbledore who had a triumphant, and determined look on his face.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. We have the rest of these abominations. Perhaps we can... rid ourselves, and the world, of them?" Harry nodded and then they all felt a wave of magic wash over them as the piles of junk and forgotten heirlooms shimmered from view as the room changed. They were now in a room that while still large, was dwarfed by the previous. There was a pit in the center of it, with all types of runes of protection much like the box had. Dumbledore, along with Filius and Minerva, took their time extracting the items from the box and placing them in the pit. Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward, Dumbledore looking at him.

"Perhaps, my boy, it would be best if I did this. Simply speak the incantation to me as you did with the snake, and I shall take care of it." He smiled, wanting to keep Harry safe to the best of his ability, he had a promise to keep. Instead of a nod of agreement, he got a sad smile and a shake of his head.

"I have to be the one to do this, Albus. It will help with the prophecy." Dumbledore nodded and stepped away as Harry stepped into the circle. He left his wand in Hermione's hand and then extended his arms with his hands splayed out, palms up as he started to chant in Ancient Greek. It was a long, almost agonizing ritual that Harry was performing. He was not just destroying the Horcrux's, he was tying them to their soul pieces already in the afterlife, so they would never be used again while at the same time keeping the items in tact.

It took almost half an hour, but at the end Harry was out of the circle, panting, exhausted from the magic used, and the items were left in their original forms. Immediately he sat down on a chair provided by the room, and Hermione was at his side, holding him close and checking to see if everything was in its right place. Harry chuckled at her frantic reaction, but was very happy she was close after this endeavor.

"It seems, Mr. Potter, that Tom is now as mortal as when he started. When next you meet, it will be up to you to deliver the final blow." Dumbledore, once again, looked all of his 112 years. He did not want this for Harry, but he knew with the prophecy that Voldemort would never give up. Harry nodded and leaned back, sighing as Hermione was now relaxing beside him, eyes closed as he caught his breath. Now all he had to do was find Tom and take care of him once and for all, that would be as simple as it sounded he silently thought to himself.

~TFD~

June 24th dawned and Harry was both excited, and nervous. The third task of this thrice damned tournament was upon them, and he couldn't wait to get it over with but at the same time he was worried of what it entailed. The Quidditch pitch had been turned into a maze, to the chagrin of all the house teams, and they were told the Tri-Wizard cup was in the center, and they were to retrieve it. The stands were filled with the three schools students, as well as family, press and even the Minister for Magic. Dumbledore stood up and with a raised hand called for silence in the crowd.

"Welcome, to the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" There was applause and loud cheering, and it took a cannon blast charm to silence everyone.

"Our champions have competed and earned the right to participate in this task, and in the center of the maze they will find their prize. Like the task before this, we have given them all items so that we may witness what they do." He turned to the four champions who were getting last minute pep talks, hugs, and well wishes. Smiling as their guests stepped away.

"This maze is not without peril, you must use all your skills to make it to the cup. Be warned, however, even with the dangers in the maze, the most perilous obstacle may be yourself." He turned half to the crowd, half to the champions.

"Should the champions find themselves unable to continue, they simply must send up red sparks with their wand and they will be retrieved. As Mr. Potter is in the lead, he will enter the maze first. Followed closely by Mr. Diggory, Mr. Krum, and then Ms. Delacour. Champions, into position." He nodded to them as they got to their entry points. Hermione came up to Harry and gave him a hug, and a a kiss that made some of the older women in the crowd blush in it's intensity. She spoke gently, so only he could hear.

"You listen to me, Harry James Potter, and you listen well. You will come back to me. I wont have the man that I love leave me, you understand me? You come back to me!" She had light tears in her eyes, and he gave her a kiss in return after wiping a stray one. He nodded and then she moved away as Dumbledore set off the cannon to signal the start. Harry took a deep breath and made his way into the maze. As the opening closed behind him he realized what she had said. Hermione loved him. He grinned like a loon at that thought. Right now he was sure he could power a patronus to light up London. He chuckled foolishly to himself and then started going down the path in front of him.

~TFD~

The screens turned on about fifteen feet of the champions moving into the maze, and the crowd was fixated on the events unfolding. They watched as Krum fought off a horse sized acromantula, while Fluer was battling off some rather irate looking pixies with her fire. Cedric was casting his own fire to battle the enhanced devils snare, and Harry was standing in front of a Sphinx answering riddles to not get attacked by said creature. The crowd gasped, cheered, and applauded where appropriate but all were surprised, even the headmaster when Cedric and Harry encountered a creature together.

~TFD~

Cedric and Harry were looking at the creature in front of them, both very reluctant to make the first move. Harry glanced over at Cedric and cleared his throat softly.

"You know what that is, right, Cedric?" The young man nodded, not taking his eyes off the large creature.

"Alright.. you know how to fight it, right?" Another nod. "Can you use that charm?" A smaller, almost hesitant nod. "Good... your best on three."

As they both readied their wands, the creature of discussion growled and looked at them. The patronus charm was used for quite a few things. Most notably the repulsion of Dementors, and the much feared Nundu. Said creature stared at them with a low snarl, tail swishing dangerously behind it as it readied for the attack. Thankfully the Nundu was nowhere near full size, or they would be already dead. It moved to a pouncing position but before it could leap Harry called out 'Three!'. While used to hearing the short creatures yell things, it was not prepared for the two brilliant white creatures that were barreling towards it. The Nundu let out a howl of pain and fear at being battered by the creatures of pure benevolent light.

While the creature writhed in pain from being assaulted the two champions ran past it further into the maze. When it was alone, the Nundu snarled but sunk back into the hovel that had been created for it. It was still young, so it did not have that need for retaliation in its mind, just the desire to not feel that pain again.

~TFD~

The crowd was silent for a few moments after that almost fatal encounter, and then they were on their feet. Cheering for not only the entertainment, but for the outcome of said entertainment. Dumbledore was furious, as was the Minister. To bring such a creature here was beyond insane, first the Thunderhorn, and then a Nundu? The unfortunate thing, however, was that Ludo Bagman was nowhere to be seen to get a very thorough tearing into. They would find him later, and then he would get what was coming to him. They turned back to the screens and watched as both Cedric and Harry came to the center of the maze after a few more less dangerous obstacles.

~TFD~

"Flip for it, Cedric?" Harry grinned, eyes darting around, a galleon in his hand. Cedric blinking at him and chuckling gently.

"Are you serious, Harry? You want to flip a coin for the Tri-Wizard cup?" Harry nodded and flipped the coin a few times.

"Heads, you take it, Tails I take it. What do you say?" Cedric laughed and glanced around a bit before turning to Harry.

"How about we both take it, huh? Split everything... a Win for Hogwarts?" He grinned softly, Harry thinking it over with a hum.

"You've got a deal, Cedric. Eternal glory and all that rot, eh?" He smirked and walked towards the cup with Cedric. "On three?" The other boy nodded and at the count of three they grabbed one handle of the cup each. They both felt a tug behind their navel, the enchanted cup yanking them away. No doubt to the front of the maze... how wrong they were.

~TFD~

The crowd boo'd when the screens went blank, then let out murmurs and sounds of surprise when they came back and they saw both champions in a graveyard. It was dark, gloomy, and it looked like it was not going to be a welcome party coming for them.

~TFD~

"What the hell is going on, Harry? Why aren't we at Hogwarts?" Cedric got up, his wand out ready for anything. Harry stood up, same thoughts on his mind as they were in a rather nasty looking cemetery. He let out a gasp of surprise and turned towards a nearby mausoleum where he felt a familiar dark presence approaching. He looked at the cup in his hand and then at Cedric.

"Hey, Diggory, Catch!" Cedric reacted just in time to see the Tri-Wizard cup get flung at him, and then in a swirl of light he was gone. During this Harry did not have a chance to do anything else, and was then stunned and knew no more.

~TFD~

When next he woke, Harry found he could not move, at least nothing short of flailing. He huffed and saw in front of him a cauldron with something bubbly and nasty. He glared softly and saw none other than Peter Pettigrew preparing something. He frowned, huffing as he struggled more.

"How the hell did you get out of Azkaban, traitor!" Wormtail grimaced at the tone but he didn't speak. Instead he picked up what looked like a baby and dumped it into the concoction. He then turned to the headstone Harry was tied to and pointed a very white, almost bone like, wand.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." With that rose a bone from the grave he was above and with a flick of his wrist it was in the cauldron.

"F-Flesh of the Servant... W-Willingly Sacrificed, you will r-revive your M-Master." With that he reached into his robes and took out a knife, sharp and deadly looking, and cut off his hand directly into the bubbling liquid. He then turned to Harry, cradling his bloody stump.

"Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." After those words he sliced into Harry's arm and took his blood onto the knife. He dumped the blood into the cauldron and then scampered away.

A fire erupted from the bubbling liquid and it consumed the cauldron and its contents. The amalgamation of materials formed a blob of some kind over what was left of the fire used to cook the potion. It writhed and wriggled, moving this way and that until it slowly formed a humanoid figure. In all his terrible Glory, Voldemort had been reborn. He took a deep breath and then exhaled, opening his eyes and hissing out in his cold, merciless voice.

"Robe me, Wormtail." The small, rodent of a man scampered up to his master and gave him a robe to wear, and his wand. Voldemort looked at him with disdain, and just a small bit of acceptance before speaking again. "Your arm, Wormtail."

"T-Thank you, Master. Thank you! You are a gra-" He was interrupted, as he held out his bloody arm, by an agitated voice.

"Your other arm, Wormtail!" The man whimpered but nodded, holding out his arm for Voldemort to press his wand tip against the ugly Dark Mark. He grimaced as the pain coursed through him, but bit back his yelp of pain as pops of apparition sounded and death eaters appeared in a circle around him.

"Aah... my servants. Thirteen years. Thirteen long, silent years. I find myself... displeased, disappointed, Incensed." He snarled and looked around, walking up to each death eater one by one. Voicing their name and removing their masks. He stopped as he reached Lucius Malfoy, removing his mask but speaking with almost reverence.

"All except you, Lucius. You were always there at the heart of it. The minister in your pocket, the ears of members of the Wizengamot, even the Board of Governors at your call. My slippery friend, you will not be punished." He turned. "Nor will you, Wormtail. Hold out your arm." Wormtail, once again, was reduced to a stuttering mess of thank you's as he was given a silver hand. He bowed and then Voldemort grinned viciously and turned to Harry.

"Aah... I had almost forgotten about our guest. I have been told, Harry Potter, than in your 'vanquishing' of me, you have become almost as famous as me. I do recall, when we first officially met... the protections upon you were fatal to my host. However... now, now I must thank you." He approached Harry and gave an evil smirk, extending a finger.

"Now those protections are meaningless!" He pressed a finger to Harry's head and laughed cruelly, expecting Harry to scream in pain and anguish. What he got was a look of pure hatred and spit at the hem of his robes.

"Don't touch me, you poor excuse for a... whatever you are!" Harry growled out, while fearful for his life, he would not show it to this... thing in front of him.

"I see, you are not as easily scared as I had been informed. No matter. I will deal with you, as it should have been. Wormtail, give him his wand! Let us see how the Poster Boy for the light fairs against the greatest sorcerer ever to walk this earth!" He was released from his bonds and his wand was tossed to him. He got up shakily and held his wand to his side, ready.

"Surely you have been taught how to duel. First, We bow!" Voldemort bowed mockingly, and as he looked up he dodged to the side as Harry was already on the offensive.

"I don't think so, Tom. We end this tonight!" He kept up with his assault, using rather not so timid spells to keep the dark lord on the defensive. It didn't last long however, and soon he was dodging, or conjuring items to put in the way of the nastier curses being hurled at him.

"It seems you are not so light and wholesome after all! What would Dumbledore say? Would he be disappointed in you, Harry?" He laughed, dodging and conjuring as Harry was.

"I don't know, Tom, you'd have to ask him." Harry cursed as he dodged the violent red streak that was the Cruciatus.

"Do not use that name, Boy! I am Lord Voldemort! You will learn your place!" It seemed that the lack of easy prey, coupled with the use of his true name made Voldemort even more livid. He fired curse after devastating curse in Harry's direction, but he couldn't seem to hit him with the nastier ones. Harry dodged out of the way of the killing curse and then panted as he rested behind a large Tombstone.

"Come out, Harry Potter! I want to see the whites of your eyes when I kill you!" He hissed out with vehemence. "Just like your father and mother. How they begged me for death. Whimpering, bothersome fools that they were!" He let out a laugh at this, the Death eaters chuckling along with him.

Harry was panting, no longer in fatigue, but in rage. He knew how that night went, he had seen it, it had been played for him so he could at least learn some of the tactics of his enemy. They had fought well, but Voldemort was stronger in the end.

"You want it so badly, Tom. Then you'll have it!" Harry stepped out from behind the tombstone, a magical inferno pulsing around him. White, brilliant magic covering from head to toe. Eyes an emerald fire of power as he decided to unlock and use everything the sisters had given him to use.

"A light show, Potter? That is the best you can do? You cannot scare me, I will show you just how Powerful I am! _Avada Kedavra_!" He pointed his wand at Harry as he fired that terrible curse, and for a moment triumph covered his face, but only a moment. Before the curse reached its target, a large slab of stone appeared and took it. It burst into a hundred pieces, and then those pieces were sent hurtling towards the dark lord, all covered in that white fire.

Voldemort barely managed a shield, but did so and was left unharmed, but he was quickly put further on the defensive as Harry started firing spell after spell at him. He heard a different language from his enemy. It was not Latin he was speaking the incantations in, but an older, dead language. This was not a Potter he had expected. He was not weak, he was not easily scared. This Potter was a font of powerful magic. He went back on the offensive and started a battle the likes of which none alive had seen before.

The waves of magical energy were overwhelming to spectators, both death eaters and other audience members alike. Through it the magical button that allowed all of this to be viewed was shattered and the crowd was left with no way of finding out the outcome of this. A death eater moved to assist his master, but his body was soon consumed by the white fire and he was no more than a pile of ash. The other death eaters, seeing this, moved to flee, but found themselves anchored to the ground by roots at their feet. Nothing they could do removed them, and so they were stuck watching the fantastic battle of magic.

Unfortunately for Harry, through all his training with the sisters, he was still young, and his core was not as vast as his foe's. He found himself tiring, but he still kept up the fight. He grunted as he was blasted into a tree, huffing as Voldemort, also panting in fatigue, snarled at him.

"Almost a worthy battle, Potter, but still you are nothing to me. What have you to say as your last words, boy?" He was several feet away from Harry, and had his victorious smirk upon his face. Harry looked up, battered, bruised, but with his own grin on his face.

"Just this, Tom: Αδελφές, με ενισχύσεις. Καταστρέψει αυτό που έχει διαφύγει σας." The words were, again, in another language and Voldemort snarled at this. He was about to deliver the killing blow when a brilliant light appeared not from Harry, but from all around him. A vortex of magic coalesced around his foe and was then absorbed into Harry's hands that were facing him.

"Goodbye, Tom." With that he let go of the gathered magic and watched in sweet victory as the thing known as Voldemort was consumed by raw, divine magic. An ethereal howl of pain and torment left the figure of what once as Tom Riddle, and he exploded into bits of dark and divine magic. The last piece of the soul of Tom Riddle went to find one of his anchors, but the divine magic returned and smothered the darkness from this plane of existence. Harry was brought back to his surroundings as the Death eaters surrounding him crumbled to their knee's, howling in their own pain as they gripped their forearms.

Harry was panting heavily, once again exhausted from such a feat of magic. He wanted to stand, move, even turn his head, but he was lost to it all. He chuckled to himself and leaned his head back with a groan. It was over. Voldemort was gone for good. He smiled and closed his eyes in relief, the last thing he saw was the familiar red flash of Phoenix fire, and the garish robes that could only belong to one man. He sighed and leaned back, ready to live his life... free of the evil that had once plagued him and his world.

* * *

AN: Aaaahhhh... fuucck. This was, so difficult to write. It's a lot shorter than the chapter before it too, sorry about that. I didn't want to borrow to much from The Goblet of Fire (I don't own it by the way), and I didn't want it to be lame. Either way, I hope it was... good. Please read, Review, and wait Patiently for the next, and last, Chapter.

AN2: Speaking of waiting, I am not sure just how long it will take to get out the last chapter. I have just gotten a rather intense job, so I may or may not be able to write as much as I'd like.


	17. Chapter 16: The End Arrives

AN: Well... with this chapter comes the end of my first ever adventure into Fan-fiction. I hope this journey left any readers with a smile on their face, or any other kinds of positive emotions. Either way, I want to thank everyone who took this journey with me, I hope you stick around for my next one. The poll I have on my page will stay there until the 10th. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 16: The End Arrives

When Dumbledore had arrived to retrieve Harry, he was met with an interesting sight, but he used what resolve and personal restraint he had to keep a cool head. The Death Eaters that had been at the resurrection of their master were all barely breathing. Their cores drastically drained as Voldemort tried to use that last ditch effort to stay on this plane of existence. They would recover, but the evidence against them was damning to say the very least. He was relieved, and grateful, that Harry was well, if his steady even breathing was any indication.

With a few flicks of his wand those marked were bound and gagged, a patronus message sent out to Aurors who were not busy rounding up other death eaters who had collapsed in other spots of the country. With a smile and a soft sigh, Dumbledore carefully put a hand on Harry shoulder, and with a nod to Fawkes, the three of them were gone a flash of fire. They arrived in the Infirmary of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore had to suppress a chuckle as he was almost immediately shoved aside as Madam Pomfrey took to tending to Harry.

"Well, I have to say, this is the easiest year Mr. Potter has had in terms of visiting me. Nothing more than an exhausted core each time. A good nights reset will do him good." She turned to Dumbledore, who was still smiling genially.

"Are the rumors true, Albus? They say He-Who-must-not-be-named has returned." Instead of a soft sigh, and a somber nod of agreement, she got a smile in return.

"Indeed, Poppy, it was true. However, once again, Mr. Potter was there for us, and Voldemort is no more, and this time, he is never to return." He didn't comment on her flinch at Voldemort's' name, and held another soft smile as she gently caressed his sleeping face.

"I am sure you have plenty of things to do, Albus. I will not keep you. I'll make sure Mr. Potter is comfortable." With a few flicks of her wand he was in sleep wear and covered in a soft blanket. Dumbledore nodded and left in another flash of phoenix fire to deal with the hubbub of everything.

~TFD~

Dumbledore arrived to chaos, but he knew exactly how to deal with that. He cleared his throat and then put his wand to it.

"**SILENCE!**" His magically enhanced voice boomed over everyone, and it was a testament to the people around how quickly they did just as he asked. With his voice still enhanced he looked over the crowd and gave a large smile.

"That which you saw on the screens was indeed, one hundred percent reality." He made sure to continue before the screams and murmurs got too loud. "However, the events almost immediately afterwards, were not shown. Let it be known to all of you, and by tomorrow I am sure all of Great Britain, that Harry Potter has once against defeated the Dark Lord. Through his own abilities and actions, the one known as Lord Voldemort is gone, and he will never return." He took his wand away from his throat and counted to himself. He barely got to five before the cheering and celebrating started.

While the magical population of great Britain were a fickle and easily lead people, he had to smile at how enthusiastic they were with good news. He turned to see two sets of people approaching him. One was lead by Cornelius Fudge and included his Undersecretary, several Aurors, and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The other group consisted of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and an very determined young witch by the name of Hermione Granger.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this!? You cannot tell me you belie-" The minister for magic was interrupted rather abruptly by the teen-aged witch as she got very close to the venerable headmaster.

"Where is he? Merlin, please tell me he is alright!" She wanted to shake him by his collar, but she was busy fretting over what might be. Before the minister could voice his displeasure at what just happened, Dumbledore smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Do not fret, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter is safe, and resting. I found him sleeping peacefully after what was no doubt a rather intense battle." She sagged in relief and gave him a wide, teary smile. He patted her shoulder again and with a whispered '_Portus_', her, Sirius, and Remus were gone in a swirl of color. Dumbledore then turned his attention to the minister that was getting rather irate.

"I assure you, Cornelius, that everything you saw was, as I said to the crowd, one hundred percent reality. You yourself, and Mr. Croaker, verified the authenticity of the enchantments on those buttons. Are you saying, Minister, that you were wrong?" He gave a small smile, a bit of him enjoying the sputtering denials and counter arguments of said minister. He then directed his attention to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, nodding softly.

"Amelia, a pleasure to see you well. I hope you do not mind, but I alerted Aurors whom I know personally to round up the restrained followers of Voldemort and take them in for questioning." He was pleased when she did not flinch, and even more so when she got a nod in return.

"Mr. Potter has made a lot of work for me, but I can honestly say it is not work I am against. When he is recovered, I would very much like to speak to him. I must speak with him of tonight's events, and personally thank him." She nodded, and then turned. "Cornelius." She was then gone along with her personal entourage with the familiar cracks of apparition (Dumbledore having allowed the authorities to apparate in and out of the wards).

"Dumbledore! I am tired of being ignored, I am the Minister for Magic! First you spout poppycock about you-know-who's return, then I am pushed aside by a girl barely in her teens and finally the head of the D.M.L.E. speaks to you as if I am not around. I demand respect!" He huffed, purple in the face, his green bowler had askew with his rage. He almost went even more into his rage when Dumbledore simply smiled and righted his hat.

"Now, Now. Cornelius, it is a time for celebration! One again, and this time forever more, a great evil has been vanquished. You, along with quite a great deal of the press and three schools, two from over-seas, have seen this." He leaned down, and for a moment the minister remembered that he was talking to the greatest wizard since Merlin as he was whispered to. "You are an intelligent man, Minister, do not say or do something you will regret." With that thinly veiled threat he went to clean up what he could around his school. He had to check on Igor, Severus, and a number of other people he was sure needed such a checkup.

~TFD~

**Epilogue**

It would be two weeks after the third task before every last death eater was rounded up. Severus Snape was saved from Azkaban due to the words of Dumbledore, but he decided to quit in his positions as head of Slytherin house as well as potions master of Hogwarts. It was found out that Ludo Bagman was being impersonated by one Barty Crouch Jr.. Ludo was found in a cellar in his home kept alive for his hairs for the polyjuice potion that had been used for the ruse.

Cornelius Fudge lasted a whole extra month as Minister for magic after he started his smear campaign against Dumbledore and Harry Potter. The people of magical Britain didn't think a Minister that would use lies and slander against their savior. A quick election after that brought none other than Amelia Bones to the seat of the minister, and she was quick to change many things, and she brought the Wizengamot kicking and screaming with her.

The other three champions faded into the background. It was not that they were forgotten, but they chose to keep to themselves through all the hubbub of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Cedric Diggory went to play for Puddlemere United alongside his old schoolmate Oliver Wood, and helped them make it to the next Quidditch World cup.

Fluer Delacour returned to France for a time, before becoming a curse breaker and eventually marrying Bill Weasley. Bill was the first of his siblings to bring grandchildren, and his mother Molly Weasley was more than happy to boast that fact as she took care of them from time to time.

Viktor Krum kept up on his own team, and eventually came up against Cedric and the rest of Puddlemere. He eventually retired from Quidditch and went on to be Head of the Department of Games and Sports of Bulgaria.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stayed on as Headmaster of Hogwarts for the next fifty years before passing away peacefully in his quarters as the last of his students were whisked away on the train back home. He would be remembered and revered as one of the longest, and most loved Headmasters ever to grace Hogwarts.

As for Harry, he and Hermione finished their years at Hogwarts with the greatest danger being their O.W.L. and N.E.W.T classes. Hermione finished top of her class, with Harry only 3 spots below her. During the graduation ceremony He proposed to his long time girlfriend, and in front of their friends and family she accepted. The wedding had been called the wedding of the century, despite the guest list being less than one hundred people.

Harry went on to become one of St. Mungos finest healers, and thanks to his training had come up with new treatments and remedies for things that had been deemed un-healable. After almost a decade of this, he went on to be one of the most enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers at Hogwarts.

Hermione became the first ever representative to creatures with 'near human intelligence'. She stood and talked for Goblins, Centaurs, Merfolk, even Vampires and Werewolves. The wizarding Population of Britain soon found out just how formidable the will of one Hermione Potter was.

Harry and Hermione had three wonderful children together, and were often called the 'golden couple' by press, and their friends, though that was just to tease them. They both passed away at the ripe old age of One Hundred and sixty four, surrounded by their friends and family. Peaceful in their passing, when their eyes next opened it was to be greeted by the three beings that started it all. Lachesis smiling and embracing the couple, tears of happiness on her face.

"Welcome home, Harry." Harry simply smiled and then walked with the three, and his wife, to the Elysium fields. They had eternity to spend together, and he couldn't be more happy that it had all started with the decision of the three he owed so much too.

The End

* * *

AN: I never, in all my wildest dreams thought I would ever write HP fan-fiction, let alone finish it. I hope this chapters wraps up everything nicely, I tried not to make it drag, but put in some closure as well. I hope I did my story's end Justice. As I said in the beginning, thank you all so much for taking the time to read, and review my story. I hope my next one is as well recieved, and I will do my best not ot keep people waiting. One last time, Thank you. =D


End file.
